Born Insanity
by Phoenixblood
Summary: Miranda Kerr, OC searches for her brother after a terrible loss two years before. With Crane still at large in Gotham, Lieutenant Gordon can't help. However after a certain threat hits Gotham, the pieces may soon come together. more sum on ch. 1
1. The Before the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins or any of the characters within the movie

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Batman Begins **_**or any of the characters within the movie. I do however own my OC. **

_Born Insanity _based on the struggles between the crazy psychopath, the Joker, the on-the-run criminal Jonathan Crane, Bruce Wayne, etc. The whole city of Gotham digs into a deeper hole as the arrival of the Joker came into their lives. However, Miranda, (OC) has problems of her own. She is mostly affected by the appearance of the Joker. Want to know why? Read and find out. R&R please, thanks. Enjoy.

_A/N: To anyone who is curious about my OC listen up. I already had two reviews asking me if my character was in any way related to the Australian supermodel Miranda Kerr. Well sorry but my OC is not based on the supermodel. I know it's a little late for that but I didn't even know she existed until after I started righting this story. I just wanted a name that sounded good and had a nice nickname that the Joker could use later on. So please if you can, know that she is fictional in this story. Thank you and I hope you Enjoy. Sorry to leave you guys misconstrued. Thanks._

_Phoenixblood_

_**Born Insanity**_

_**1. Before the Beginning**_

"_Come on Joey!_" a little girl's voice called out. The voice belonged to a girl about eight-years-old with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. It was getting close to dusk, the sun setting quickly. A small boy about twelve with equally similar light, slickly combed hair turned as his name was called. As the boy looked in the reflection of the water everything blackened.

_Beep…Beep…BEEEEEEEEPPPPP!_

Miranda gasped, rising from her place frantically as the continuing noise of the alarm clock screamed at her in the morning. She moaned in distress as she reached over to turn off annoying device that she normally despised. Finally the unbearable screeching ceased, leaving the dark room quiet. She sat up in her bed, moving her feet hanging off its side. She sighed, rubbing her face with her hands.

She glanced at the clock, moaning as it was flashing the normal loathing time of the morning:_**5:30am**_. Why in the world does she get up this early? She never could figure out why she even bothered to wake up this early in the morning. She finally stood, making her way towards the bathroom. She took a long, hot shower until she finally awoke from her dazed mood. As she dressed and looked into the mirror, she stared long and hard.

Her hair was cut to the shoulders and dark in the light. Her eyes were dark bluish-green as she stared at her complexion in the mirror. This is how she was every morning. She loathed the night for it only gave her recollections of things she never wanted to remember. Things she forced not to remember. To never speak of it was the best for her; but it haunted her mercilessly. She knew it would never change.

If it does change, it would get worse. You know how people always say when bad things come at first they'll end up good in the end? Well Miranda Kerr would never relate to that expression. After that one night, _everything_ went down, taking her along with it. She shook off the long concealing silence, continuing to leave for work.

She left her apartment, heading out into the world of Gotham City. As she departed from the building, she stepped out onto the sidewalk. Hearing the various taxi cabs honk with frustration as they almost ran her over on the cross walk. Miranda walked a few blocks until she reached her work.

As she entered into the small building, she was called.

"Miranda! Is that you?" a very worried female voice announced. It came from the back room.

"Yes," Miranda replied in a loud tone.

"Oh good, I was worried you wouldn't come in today," the voice mentioned. A woman finally popped out from the small back room. She was young, about her early thirties, with shining blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Chrissie? What's the matter now?" Miranda questioned. This girl might have been pretty but she was always messing things up for her.

"Nothing sweetheart, I just wanted to tell you about what you missed Saturday. Oh you should've been there," Chrissie gloated, a hand to her chest. "So many gorgeous single men in this city."

"You know I'm not up for the higher class business parties Chrissie," Miranda reminded.

Chrissie is a party person, always looking for the most pompous celebrities within Gotham City. Miranda always refused to take part of these 'business' parties. There was nothing there but scandalous, cheating rats with skeletons in their closets waiting to be revealed on the media.

"Miry, you know you should come with me one night. How about this Saturday? It'll be worth your while. I mean you're still young, aren't you?" Chrissie reminded. Sure the girl was young, but even though she was in her early twenties, she must've lived a lifetime. Sometimes she wondered if she died and was brought back to life into a whole new being.

"I highly doubt it'll be worth my while," Miranda objected. Chrissie sat on Miranda's desk crossing her legs, and stared at her hard.

"You never learn how to live until you take the first step honey. Besides it'll be fun," she encouraged. Miranda shook her head.

"You may want to party your life, but I would like to some answers," Miranda informed. Chrissie sighed with disappointment.

"Honey, it's been two years. You're never going to find him at this rate," she mentioned with a hopeless tone.

"Thanks for the encouragement."

"I didn't mean it like that sweets. I'm just saying that maybe you should take a break and face the fact that he's gone."

"He's not gone," Miranda objected, her eyes staring at her hard She gave a don't-say-that-again-or-else look. Chrissie backed away slightly from her expression.

"You know what I mean Miry. If he really was missing then he knows how to take care of himself, doesn't he?"

"Still as soon as that night happened he disappeared and I never heard from him. No note, no call. Nothing."

Miranda could see the incident in her mind as if it happened yesterday. It would replay in her mind like a horror movie she could never turn off. The police searched for the suspect of course, but found no sight of him. Even though she's still searching, she knew in the back of her mind that if she found him, she would never forgive him.

Her thoughts were distracted with photographs, articles, and posters of events that happened years ago. She searched on her desk, collecting possible numbers of people she would have to question. She would take notes and every week she would call the police department to see if they found certain victims related to the incident. Unfortunately, she wouldn't get a response she was hoping for.

"Sorry Miss Kerr, we couldn't find him. Why don't you just take a break?" Lieutenant Gordon would suggest.

"Lieutenant, I have to find him. You want to solve this case don't you?" Miranda questioned anxiously.

"Miranda," Gordon would sigh. "Look if we found him, you would be the first to call. But you have to let us do our job as well. There are far more insane criminals we have to worry about. We can't just focus on one psychopath in Gotham.

"I mean we're still looking for Crane and some of the psychos that busted out of Arkham," he reminded.

"Don't you have the Batman to do that job for you?" Miranda asked harshly.

"Hey he's human too, don't forget. He can't do _everything _in this city. Besides we're the ones who put these lunatics in the asylum."

"Yeah and he just drops them onto your doorstep leaving a note saying, 'Can you take care of this for me?'"

"He's done this city a favor by putting those psychos behind bars," Gordon corrected. Miranda sighed in defeat. Of course the police was going to side with Batman.

"I know," she commented. "It's just…I don't know."

She could hear Lieutenant Gordon sigh. He of course knew her story. He led that case two years ago. He knew how much she suffered after that night.

"Do me a favor, will you?" he asked.

"Sure anything."

"Get some sleep and take a break. Just trust me on this will you?"

"Okay. Thanks Gordon," Miranda replied as she rubbed her head.

"Night Miss Kerr."

Miranda heard the hum off the phone cut off on the other side, and then finally hung up. Her mind was going nuts. She wanted to just ignore Lieutenant Gordon's request, but she refused to follow her own inner instincts. She looked around her office, hearing the empty silence around her. She looked at the clock. '_7:30pm_' it read. She suddenly heard someone bustling about in the back.

"Chrissie?" she managed to call out.

"What?"

"Do you need me for anything?"

"No, why?" Chrissie's voice questioned as she stepped out from her office to Miranda.

"I'm going to go home," Miranda replied.

"Well I'm going to head out too. I have a dinner date with this guy I met Saturday," Chrissie informed. "Did you have any luck today?"

"Not as much as I had hoped," Miranda sighed.

She grabbed her things and headed out the door with Chrissie from behind. They exited the building walking out onto the sidewalk. They walked in the night, with streetlamps shining on them every other block. Miranda was looking at pictures of recent criminals that either escaped or have been captured. Chrissie eyed one of the pictures taking it out of Miranda's hand.

"Ooh, what do we have here?" she questioned as Miranda began to object.

"Gordon sent it down. Every time he's looking for a criminal he tells me to keep an eye out," Miranda mentioned.

"Oh why are the bad guys always so…"

"Psycho?" Miranda finished. Chrissie looked at her with objection.

"Oh come on Miry. I mean if you saw this guy, wouldn't you just die? Come on, he's definitely your type."

"_Chrissie!_" Miranda snatched the picture from her laughing.

"What? It's just a shame that all of the hot men in this city all turn out to be behind bars," she defended. She grabbed another photo. "Is he part of your investigation?"

It was a picture of Dr. Jonathan Crane.

"Oh, he's someone I want to meet," Chrissie announced with satisfaction. They stopped in front of Miranda's building.

"They haven't caught him yet. Gordon told me he was still on the loose," Miranda explained. "Apparently he was that crazy psychiatrist in Arkham."

"Oh you can't tell me he's not something," Chrissie teased. Her smile was interested. "Now that's the kind of guy I want to see you around. I mean look how handsome."

Miranda snatched the picture away from her.

"Well I know one things for certain. I'm never trusting you to put me up on a blind date with some stranger. For all I know you could just pick him up off the street," she said.

"Oh, I'm going to be late if I don't leave now. I'll see you Miry. Wish me luck," Chrissie said as she hugged Miranda and ran down the street to her car.

"Good luck," she called as she watched Chrissie drove away from her apartment.

Miranda stepped into the building, making her way towards her apartment. She felt eerie as she walked down the empty hallway towards her door. She finally entered into her apartment, putting down her keys and bag on the kitchen counter. She flicked on the light, looking into her small home. She sighed in relief.

Her mind needed rest; she needed that sleep that Gordon suggested. In all reality however, she knew that she wouldn't sleep. After an hour of being in the apartment, she realized that she was again busy with the photos she received from the police department. She glanced at each picture, studying their crimes. There had to be a reason. There had to be some hidden link between each of these criminals. They seemed to have escaped from Arkham and were never caught. They just kept disappearing in numbers, getting higher each week.

"Batman is apparently not doing his job well," she said to herself. "If that man Crane isn't caught soon who knows what he'll do."

She grabbed the picture of Crane staring at him hard.

"Perhaps he would know something about him," she said thoughtfully. As she stared at the picture, the phone rang loudly. Miranda literally jumped as she sat on her bed, reaching over for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Miranda Kerr?" a rough stern voice questioned.

"Yes, who is this?" Miranda asked feeling a bit eerie about this strange person on the phone.

"I have something you might want," the voice replied. "Look out your balcony."

Miranda dared to turn her head towards her bedroom balcony. She literally screamed when she saw a tall dark figure staring at her through the clear curtains. She put the phone down, exiting her room towards the kitchen. She grabbed a sharp cooking knife from one of the nearby drawers and headed back towards her room.

As she entered back into the room however, the shadow was gone. She gasped as she peered into her bedroom. She actually went out onto the balcony finding no one there. She breathed in relief as she re-entered into her bedroom. When she turned around she screamed. The Batman stood there, grabbing a hold of her and covering her mouth. She dropped the knife onto the carpet as he closed the balcony doors behind him.

"Stop screaming. I'm here to ask you some questions and give you some answers," he said. "But first I need you to calm down. Deal?"

Miranda nodded, feeling his hand release from her mouth. She turned to face him quickly.

"What do you want?" she questioned with great curiosity.

"Lieutenant Gordon told me that you were looking for something or rather someone," Batman explained.

"Maybe I am," Miranda supported. "But why would you want to know? You can't possibly be of any help."  
"You don't seem to like me very much do you?"

"Nothing personal."

"None taken."

"You still haven't told me why you're here," Miranda reminded.

"The person your looking for disappeared some time ago, am I right?"

"Yes, about two years so far," she replied.

"I heard he was a suspect of a murder," he added.

"Two actually. One involved his parents. The other his wife who disappeared for a month until they found her body by the lake. She apparently was to have a baby," Miranda recalled.

"Why are you looking for him?"

"I want answers, I want to know what happened to him. I want to see him again," she explained. She could feel her throat start to hurt.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Batman questioned.

"What for?" she asked.

"To help. We've been spotting someone nearby causing robberies and killing near the power plant," he replied.

"Surprised you didn't catch him yet," Miranda commented, leaving him to stare at her hard.

"I'm not a miracle worker Miss Kerr," he remarked. She went towards her pile of pictures finally finding the ones she wanted.

"Here he is," she said as she handed him a picture of a young man in his late twenties and bright brown hair.

"This the only picture you have?"

"The only recent one. Gordon gave it to me after searching for his license. He found it in his home after it was disserted," she explained.

"It'll have to do," Batman commented. He tucked it away in his suit, staring at her for a moment.

"If I need something I'll call you," he mentioned.

"I'll keep that in mind," Miranda commented.

"Good night Miss Kerr," he said as he exited to her balcony and disappeared into the night. She shook her head as she closed her balcony doors, locking them firmly. How was he going to help when it took her two years of searching and not one clue? She sat on her bed, putting away the pictures, leaning her back against the wall. What she didn't know is that the answers she was looking for are a lot closer than she thinks.

She will find him. She will find him and try to help him. She wonders if he really meant the things he done. He killed his parents and his wife without a reason. Now it was just a matter of time until she would find him. He was her brother.


	2. A Suspect

_**2. A Suspect**_

The room was dark, as Miranda entered into the house. She called out to her parents.

"Mom, Dad! I'm home," she hollered with a smile on her face. She walked into the living room seeing that there was nothing but darkness. Now she felt uneasy. She could see the television reflecting off the living room. It was silent as she stepped in, turning on the lights. As soon as the room illuminated, she instantly regretted it. Blood, trails of blood lay on the floor. She gasped then screamed. Everything blackened.

Miranda awoke from her dreams, her body in a cold sweat. She could feel her breathing quicken. She went into the bathroom washing off her face with cold water. Why does everything come back to her in her dreams? She was just happy she didn't have to go to work that morning. She fortunately went back to bed sleeping another couple hours. She realized it was eight o'clock when she finally got herself up.

The rest of the week was like that too. Continuously she would have these nightmares, waking her up in the middle of the night. She searched the news, wondering if there was anything new that the police was dealing with. A few thugs here and there were caught but nothing else. One afternoon when Miranda was watching the news for a few moments, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Miss Kerr, this is Lieutenant Gordon."  
"Yes sir."

"We have found some new evidence notifying your brother," he informed. Miranda's held her breath.

"Yes?"

"Apparently he was seen in the power plant a few months ago after the death of his wife. The others who were with him said there was an accident. After that they haven't seen him," Gordon explained. "They said he fell in one of the chemical tanks."

Miranda hesitated. What does this mean? That her brother is dead because of an accident at the power plant? Or that he was still missing?

"What are you saying James?" she questioned.

"He might've not survived considering what type of chemicals they mix up in those tanks. I don't think he's alive, Miranda. I'm sorry to say that," Gordon replied with a tone of sympathy in his voice. Miranda couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her brother couldn't be dead. She knew that he had to be alive.

"Who were the suspects that were questioned?" she asked anxiously.

"Why?"

"Lieutenant please could you tell me who these men are and where I could find them," Miranda commanded politely. She was beginning to lose patience.

"Sure Miranda, come by the penitentiary and I'll show you," Gordon suggested. Miranda hung up, grabbing her coat and heading out the door.

She exited her apartment calling for a taxi. After a good few minutes she finally got one's attention.

"Gotham State Penitentiary," she said as the driver started off into the busy streets. After a few minutes, she realized she was right in front of building.

"10.75 sweetheart," the cab driver announced peeking his head towards the back window. Miranda searched through her wallet giving the cab driver fifteen.

"Keep the change," she said as she rushed out of car towards the steps. The car drove away leaving her to be the only one at the bottom of the concrete steps. Without second thought she rushed up the stairs, passing two guards on her way up.

She went into the prison hall seeing the police bustle about in their offices. One of the men came up to her with a questioning look.

"Excuse me," he greeted. "Are you Miranda Kerr?"  
"Yes officer," Miranda replied.

"Lieutenant Gordon is expecting you," the officer explained. "Follow me."

Miranda nodded, following the tall officer through the rushing employees working on cases. She looked around here and there catching eyes with some of the higher case employees. She recognized some from previous encounters. Finally after passing multiple rooms she entered into a highly secured area. Most of the doors were guarded plus needed security cards or fingerprints in order to enter. Finally as she entered into the last room, Lieutenant Gordon turned as she and the guard entered.

"Lieutenant, Miss Kerr," the officer announced. Gordon beckoned Miranda to come next to him as he stood looking through his see through mirror. She nodded over towards the Lieutenant. The officer that led her into the room left leaving the two of them alone staring a man who was guarded by two tall, stern looking guards on either side of the room.

"So here's one of the men that we questioned about your brother," Gordon announced.

"You said there was two right?" Miranda recalled.

"The other was transferred to Arkham a few months ago. He apparently escaped and committed suicide after his daily visitations from one of the nurses. So he's six feet under if want to question him be my guest," he replied in a sarcastic manner.

"Very funny Lieutenant," Miranda commented becoming rather annoyed.

"Although this man seems to be acting stranger than usual," he mentioned.

"How so?"

"Well he would sometimes scream for no reason. He wasn't one of the victims of the gas incident a month ago. So we can't figure out what or why he acts this way."

"Why wasn't he transferred to Arkham?"

"Well we were signing the papers this morning. That's how I found out about his involvement to your brothers case. I didn't remember that he was with them at the killings at the power plant." He looked into the window thoughtfully.

"May I question him?" Miranda asked, feeling rather anxious at the pit of her stomach. Gordon looked at her protectively.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked with uncertainty. Miranda looked at him hard. He understood; she wanted answers. "All right you want answers, you got them.

He opened the door to let her in. She immediately stepped into the blindingly white room, focusing on the guards. She stared at her suspect. He was literally shaking as if he were having a panic attack. He had dark, tanned skin, with even darker black hair. His face revealed a scar on his cheekbones, his wrists showing injury as well. Scars from something very sharp appeared on the back of his hands and wrists. It was like he was trying to enter the same fate as the other victim. Suicide.

Miranda stared at him as she sat down in a chair across from him. He was still shaking, but he took no notice of her. She finally spoke, disturbing his thoughts.

"What's your name?" she questioned trying to speak softly not to startle him. The gentleman didn't answer at first. Finally after a few moments he muttered something.

"He's after me. He'll finish me," he whispered in horror. He finally stared at her with his dark brown eyes.

"Who?" Miranda asked, feeling her nerves quicken at the pit of her stomach.

"He knows where I am. He'll find me. We left him there and now he'll come back to finish me," he muttered not answering her question.

"Sir who are you referring to?" she questioned. All of a sudden, he looked at her with horror filled eyes.

"White face, piercing eyes, frightening laugh," he muttered. Miranda was starting to get nervous. "He's coming…He's Coming! YOU HAVE TO LET ME OUT!"

He suddenly rose from his seat pounding the walls of the room. The guards grabbed him out of spite, cuffing him with his arms behind him. He continued to move around frantically, violently. This frightened Miranda, as they led him out of the room, passing Gordon towards the jail cells. Gordon entered the room as Miranda sat there head in her hands.

"Miranda?" he called as he but his arm on her shoulders.

"Who was he talking about?" Miranda questioned. She was becoming anxious to know. They walked out of the room back towards the actual police department area.

"He's been speaking of a man. He's been like that for the past month," Gordon mentioned. "Whenever we mention the name Joe Kerr, he goes nuts."

"Perhaps he's suffering from hallucinations or worse paranoia," Miranda concluded. "What's strange is why he's suffering that now and not a year ago when you found him?"

"There have been some weird circumstances that have been going on, but we can't figure out who or what was causing them," Gordon explained. "But it happened shortly after he started acting strange."

"Well at least you're sending the man into Arkham. His mind must be a wreck. I mean first killings, then jail, now this unexplainable behavior," Miranda analyzed. They entered towards the center of the Police Headquarters, standing a few feet away from the doors.

"Well whatever it is, it concerns me," Gordon commented. Miranda nodded in understanding. He looked at her for a moment. "I'm sorry it didn't go as well as you hoped."

"It's all right. I'm beginning to think that my brother is dead after all this," Miranda commented.

"Well that's something I wasn't expecting from you Miss Kerr," Gordon said.

"Look maybe your right about the accident. I mean I have to face reality here. I mean even if I did find him what would I do? Enter him into my house and have a cup of coffee. I could just imagine it now. 'How are you doing Joey? Haven't seen you since our parents were killed? How's your wife? Oh didn't I tell you that you were also a suspect of murder!" Miranda became rather frustrated, feeling her throat swell up with grief.

Gordon put an arm around her for comfort.

"Miranda I've known you for a while now. You're a very strong individual that I've seen in a long time. You've been through a lot in your life," he reminded. "But in reality, yes your not going to get your parents back. But at least you could finally put your mind to rest.

"But if we do find him," he continued staring at her with a serious look. "I'll have to have a trial and he'll be most likely to be put in Arkham for a long time."

Miranda nodded in understanding. She knew what measures they would have to take in order to keep her brother from society. She just wished that she knew why he had done the things he done. Why did he disappear? Where did he go?

"Listen I have some stuff I need to deal with. Perhaps I could ask one of guys to bring you home. It'll be better than getting a cab around here," Gordon suggested.

"Sure," Miranda accepted. Gordon nodded in approval, hugging her for a moment.  
"Take care of yourself, will you? Call me if you need anything," he informed.

"You do the same James," Miranda added.

As she left the headquarters with one of the officers, she felt disappointed. Was her case finished? Had all that determination and hard work on finding her brother just lead her into a simple conclusion? Wherever she was in her investigation, she knew that there had to be more than a simple chemical accident. Even if he did die of the chemicals, wouldn't the police inform her of it? Or would they not know who or where he was? Either way, she was back to the beginning. Where was he?

It was dark, the night had come quickly; within the borders of the city there was a disturbance. Something in the area of the Narrows was far worse than before. In one of the abandoned buildings a man sat in his empty room smiling. The door opened followed by a large man entering into the room.

"Did you find him?"

"Yes sir, by the Gotham Docks hidden in one of the warehouses," the henchman replied.

"Good, I'll have to meet the boy myself," the voice laughed. "With his toys perhaps we could make our plans a lot more fun."

"Do you want us to go get 'im for you boss?"

"Ha ha! You think you could catch him? He would probably have you lying on your backs in no time. Then before you know it, you'll be six feet under buried with the other brainless morons," he laughed hysterically at the thought.

"What about the prisoner? What should we do with him?"

"Is he in the funny house yet?"

"We believe so sir."  
"Well then my work here is done then isn't it. Ha ha! I'm surprised he didn't make it in there sooner, the little nit whit. I guess he resisted more than his friend did eh? The other jumped right off the bridge! Or rather pushed off!" he started laughing hysterically once again.

He stood from his seat, taking a drink of brandy that sat by an old desk in the middle of the room.

"Well gentlemen tomorrow we shall show this city a true laugh or two. Oh wait, that would be me. Ha ha ha ha!" he yelled so menacingly that it gave the others a shiver down their spine. As he realized they weren't laughing he stopped. "Tough crowd."

"What do you propose sir?"

"Let's see," he thought for a moment. "You could grab your little toy and shoot down the officer." He grabbed a long hand held pistol shooting one of the men in the head beside the leader. He dropped dead instantly. "Then you could grab all of the money. Shoot the clerk," –another victim shot aside from him, dead- "then take the money and I'll give them a good old laugh or two? Ha ha ha!"

After his continuous laugh, he stopped and stared at the lead man.

"You got all that champ?" he asked. It took a while for the henchman to recompose himself.

"Yes sir," he replied. "Right on it."  
"You look a little pale there bucko. Let's hope you don't drop dead like these guys eh?" he laughed hysterically. The henchman laughed nervously.

"Ah, get out of here your useless."

As the man left the building with shivering, disturbed thoughts, he went to work. The Boss on the other hand smiled as he began to think of his appearance the next day.

"Ladies and gentlemen, fasten your seatbelts for the Joker is in town. And it's going to be a bumpy ride! HA HA HA!"


	3. The Joker

_**3. The Joker**_

The next afternoon, Miranda was at work when she heard something on the news. Chrissie was the first to tell her. She was busy with her pictures, talking on the phone with the manager of the power plant.

"No, that's all right, thank you," she thanked, hanging up the phone. That's when Chrissie rushed into the office.

"MIRY!" she called in sheer panic running into the office. Miranda literally jumped from her seat.

"What? What's the matter?" Miranda questioned.

"Miry! Lieutenant Gordon was just on the phone. He said you should go towards the bank immediately!" she demanded. "You should go now!"

"Right. Thanks Chrissie, bye," Miranda said as she grabbed her coat and purse, heading out the door. She beckoned for a taxi as she stepped outside. One finally pulled over for her.

"Gotham City Bank," she ordered. The cab drove off with great speed. It was only a few blocks but she wouldn't be able to get there fast enough on foot. As the car stopped she paid the cab as it sped off without her.

She looked around the bank, seeing groups of various cop cars surrounding the building. Apparently they had a few suspects handcuffed and threw into the cars. Miranda looked around for Lieutenant Gordon.

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant Gordon!" she called out. Finally she saw him turn from her calling. She instantly rushed towards him.

"Miranda!" he yelled grabbing her from the crowd of officers.

"James what's wrong? Chrissie said it was urgent," Miranda explained anxiously.

"This is far more urgent than you know," Gordon informed. He took out something from his pocket. It was small and made of paper. As she grabbed it, she realized it was a playing card. She turned it over seeing that it was a picture of a joker on the back.  
"We've got him after shoot out at the bank," Gordon explained.

"Where is he?"

"Sir?" an officer approached them. It was the officer from yesterday.

"Yes?"

"We have him. He's being transferred to the Arkham Asylum at this very moment."

"Good, we'll start out there immediately. I'll take Miss Kerr with us and I want every officer here to report to Arkham immediately," Gordon ordered.

"Yes sir," the officer obeyed calling out orders and getting into one of the vacant police cars.

"Come on Miranda lets go," Gordon ordered. He opened the passenger door to let her in his car and went rushed towards the drivers seat. As soon as the ignition started the engine, Gordon sped off in great speed towards Arkham.

Miranda felt tense all the way towards the asylum. As they finally approached the building in the dark area of the Narrows, she felt her heart stop. She hated this place. It was always a risk to come here. But considering how many cops were within the area at the time, she didn't think there would be a problem. She got out of the car, staring up at the asylum. She would hate to be stuck in this place. She couldn't imagine how that maniac Crane was able to come to this place every day of his life or anyone who worked there for that matter. Gordon took led her in, talking to one of the officers about the situation.

"What do we have here Marc?" Gordon asked.

"We have the leading suspect of intended robbery and a shooting down of an Officer Hayes," the officer explained.

"Did he give us his name?"

"No, he's silent sir. He's been waiting for you."  
"Fine I'll see what I can do to make this guy talk."

"Very good sir," the officer said, leading Gordon towards the main facility in which the suspect was being held. As they reached the end of the hall, another group of guards surrounded the jail cell.

"Is this him?" Gordon questioned.

"He's right in here sir," the guard replied. Gordon turned back to Miranda.

"Are you sure you want to come in?" he asked feeling uncertain.

"Yes, why would I be here if you just left me on the side?" Miranda asked.

"All right, I know. It's just it might be dangerous," Gordon explained.

"If he's within any connection of my brother I would rather see him personally."

"Okay," Gordon accepted, opening the door before them. "After you then."

The guards were surrounding the suspect as he sat there, still as a statue. As Gordon and Miranda entered into the facility, they literally froze. This man was truly insane. His clothes were purple and green; his eyes were covered with a black makeup. His hair was green, his skin a ghastly, abnormal white. He gave off an eerie, psychotic look with his smile haunting, his eyes piercing.

Miranda froze as she stared at this being. How could he possibly be linked to her brother? Gordon stepped beside her clearing his throat. He too seemed nervous. He had seen lunatics before but not like this one. This one was just over the edge.

"So you gonna start asking the questions there chief or shall I be on my way?" the strange man asked with a grim smile.

"I don't think we're letting you off that easily," Gordon replied, he turned to an officer. "Did we find a match to the finger prints yet?"

"Yes sir," the officer replied, handing him a few documents filled with the requested information. Gordon studied it. His eyes scanned the pages carefully and thoroughly. The DNA match of the criminal's fingerprints stunned him. He looked over at Miranda for a split second then cleared his throat. Miranda wanted to see, but Gordon moved away from her and closer to the Joker.

"It says here that you worked in a power plant Mr.–?" Gordon began to ask.

"No actually, I was a comedian, you should know by now considering how many dropped dead by my performance," he laughed softly towards himself.

"Joker, is it?"

"Ah, so Mr. Detective finally found a clue. Tell me Detective, is the suspect Mrs. Peacock in the bedroom with a lend pipe?" he started laughing hysterically. Gordon looked at him with a fake smile.

"I suppose you think you're really funny don't you. Well you're not going to be laughing once we hold you here in Arkham for a long time," Gordon warned.

"Personally this place beats that hole that I was in a few months. So be my guest sonny," Joker teased.

"Lieutenant to you," Gordon corrected. Joker just rolled his eyes, his smile widening.

"Looks like someone rolled off the wrong side of the bed," he commented.

"You know how deep of a hole you are in buddy?"

"No I didn't know I was digging it," Joker replied laughing.

"Well funny boy, you are convicted of murder, robbery and breaking into the Gotham Power Plant. We had two witnesses supporting your convicted felony," Gordon informed.

"Is that right?" Joker questioned with a smile. "So you already know me huh sparky?"

"According to these DNA analysis, I say I do."

Miranda looked at Gordon with suspicion. She stepped forth looking at the papers from behind him. Suddenly she snatched them from his grasp before he could object. She read each and every detail of this lunatic's background. As she looked at Gordon, she could see fear in his eyes. She looked at the Joker with suspicion, reading over the fine print again. It couldn't be. The Joker smiled as she approached him, her eyes still on the page.

"There a problem sweetheart?" he questioned with a grim, menacing smile. She stared at him sternly, trying not to show her fear of his ghastly, horrific features. This couldn't be him.

"Joey?" she questioned after a bit of hesitation.

"That's Joker honey," Joker replied. She looked at him with a strange expression.

"Do you remember me? At all?" she asked.

"Miranda," Gordon begged. He didn't want it to come to this.

"This isn't right. It says here your name is Joseph Kerr," Miranda informed.

"DING, DING, DING! Looks like the cats out of the bag folks," Joker yelled with a laugh. "Personally I prefer Joker if you don't mind sweetheart? A little less serious don't you think?"

Miranda felt her throat swell up. This couldn't be her brother.

"Tell me something Joker. Do you remember your wife?"

"Why is she home waiting for me? More the reason I should leave," he announced.

"She's dead," Miranda informed sternly. "Her body was found in the lake."  
"Oops I forgot. We were taking a walk on the bridge and she accidentally slipped. Pity," he started laughing.

"What about your parents did they have an accident too?" she questioned with disbelief. "If you call a bullet to the head an accident Miry," Joker replied laughing even louder.

"Don't you dare call me that," she demanded.

"Why not? Your good old brother used to call you that," he reminded.

"You need help with your sick mind," Miranda commented.

"I'm perfectly fine Miry. In fact I've never felt more alive," Joker informed. "Besides the Joey that you remember is dead."

"HE IS NOT DEAD!" she yelled.

"Oh poor Miry, you miss your dear old mommy and daddy. Sorry but poor Joey isn't here. Suppose you'll just have to have some play time with the Joker sister."

Miranda felt fury build up inside her. She actually grabbed one of the nightsticks from the guards. Smacking him across the head with a painful blow, his head shot to the side with much force. Gordon grabbed Miranda immediately.

"Miranda!" he yelled. The guards were shocked that it was hard to tell how to react. They could hear the Joker laugh an eerie, haunting laugh as they tried to hold her back.

"Miry, Miry, you're a lot more forceful than I thought. But I'm not sorry to say that your brother was gone long before you knew," the Joker laughed hysterically.

At that moment as she stared into his eyes, she felt fear beyond her comprehension. She had lost him. He had turned into this psychopath that was far beyond insane.

"Get her out of here," Gordon ordered protectively. Miranda was held by two of the guards, being dragged out of the cell. She could still here his laughing from a distance in Arkham. The guards took her into one of the vacant rooms for a while until Lieutenant Gordon would be finished. She was literally shaking with fear and distraught. This was so far beyond what she imagined.

After about an hour of waiting, Gordon stepped into the room in which she and the guards sat waiting for him. Miranda looked at him with pain in her eyes.

"How could this have happened?" she asked. "That was not him! That wasn't my brother."

"I'm afraid to say that it was him Miranda. The test results match to your brother's name," Gordon explained.

"But it has to be a mistake. That man is an absolute lunatic."  
"Wasn't your brother one too two years ago? Come on Miranda we have to face the facts here."

Miranda turned her head away from him. Gordon sighed.

"I should've never let you into this place," he commented. "I decided to keep him here until we have a trial against him. He needs serious help."  
"You're telling me that?" Miranda asked raising her eyes towards his.

"Look I told you that we would…help him as soon as we found him. Now we have and this is the only way that we could keep him together and away from the city," he explained. Miranda sat there on the cot, silent then finally stood to face him eye to eye.

"Do what you must James. I don't know what else to do," she informed.

"You've done your job, now it's our turn to take over," Gordon explained. Miranda nodded trusting his word. "Come on, let's get you home."

The night was dark for a new moon arose in the sky. Only the stars and street lamps in the city illuminated the surroundings of Gotham.

"_Joey! Come on!_" a small innocent voice called out. The boy followed from the docks, taking his sister's hand in his.

"_Come on_, _before dad gets home_," he warned. The darkening surroundings of the Narrows scared them. But their father had nowhere else to live. Their mother had left them after Miranda could walk. She apparently couldn't take this city anymore. Miranda always asked for her mother but Joey warned her not to mention it in front of her father. Ever since their mother left, they were digging into their own circle of hell.

As they entered into the house, they did it quietly. After they realized their father wasn't home, they relieved. They hated angering their father in any way. For they would know what would come to them. In the lamplight, Joey had a few bruises: one on his eye, the other on his arm and a clenched finger marks on his neck. Miranda didn't have bruises as severe as his, but that's because he would tell her to run which she obeyed immediately. Joey had shown her a secret spot in the house that he knew his drunken father would never care to look.

She would go into the basement in a small compartment under the stairs. There was a board there, covering its existence. Fortunately, to this day her father never knew of that secret hiding place.

As they sat there waiting for the arrival of their father, there was silence. Joey took Miry's small hand compared to his long, slender fingers.

"_I wish mommy was here_," she said with tears in her eyes. Joey would wipe the tears off her cheeks.

"_Miry, listen to me_," Joey commanded in a gentle brotherly way. Miranda looked at him with her innocent gaze. "_Can I promise you something_?"

Miranda nodded her head in response.

"_I promise when the time's right, that you won't have to worry about daddy hurting you or me anymore_," Joey said.

"_Promise_?"

"_Promise_."

Miranda rose from her sleep, feeling that disturbed feeling that she had within her dream. It was as if she were still asleep in her nightmare. One thing that stuck with her however: does her brother have the same nightmares as she does? Or was he completely gone from his normal, _human_ self? Either way, he was now the Joker an enemy to Gotham. He would be a haunting nightmare for the rest of her life.


	4. Catching the Crow

_**4. Catching the Crow**_

There was knocking at the door. Miranda jumped from her couch sitting in front of the news. The whole morning all the media talked about was the Joker, the Joker and more of the _Joker_. She walked over towards the door fixing her hair on the way up. As she opened the door, Chrissie appeared behind it. She smiled at Miranda as she stood in the doorway.

"Chrissie? What are you-?" Miranda began to question.

"Oh Miry. You couldn't expect me to just sit there at my office watching this who-ha about the Joker, could you?"

"I guess not," Miranda replied. Chrissie hugged her, and then walked into the apartment. Miranda watched as she went into the living room. "Make yourself at home."

"So I heard your brother was shipped off to Arkham," Chrissie mentioned. Miranda was stunned for a moment.

"Who did you-?"

"Lieutenant Gordon," Chrissie answered before Miranda could finish the question. "He called me this morning. He said you might not be in work for a few days. He explained everything."

"Why aren't you in the office though? Doesn't James want you to do any work today?"

"No, he said he'll be focused on the Joker for a while. He said he'll call me if he needs anything from us," Chrissie explained. Miranda nodded in understanding. She closed the door behind her, entering into the living room. She sat on the couch opposite of Chrissie.

"So now you know who your brother is huh?" Chrissie started. Miranda sighed. Remembering the maniac's face was overcoming her memory. She couldn't reply. "Shame though dear, he was such a handsome face."

Miranda looked at Chrissie uneasily. It was true; she remembers when he was in his late teens in high school he had a lot of girl friends during his time. Now it was impossible to see him as he was before. She could only see that unfamiliar, eerie face of the Joker. What they didn't know was that he was looking for someone. Someone who was not only hunted by the Gotham Police Department, but now the Joker himself.

It was dark outside the borders of Gotham. The water was shadowed with dark shades of black as it rippled from the wind. The docks were isolated by any city folk at this time of night. However, there was an unwanted presence that lurked within the dark. Various shadows moved swiftly in the moonlight. If you were to see them up close, you would think you were at a circus. About five men were masked with clown-like masks that fit over their heads. They were armed with weapons like handguns and grenades filled with the deadly gas.

The leader, who was assigned on the previous job and escaped from the scene in time. He leaned against the rotting wood of the warehouse. He listened for a moment, as a predator stalking its prey. After that one moment of silence, he beckoned the others to follow him as they opened the door enough to slip right in. They went into the lone warehouse hunting for their victim.

"Hey Crow, the boss wants to have a few words with you," the leader whispered.

"Yeah so why don't you fine your brain and come with us," another laughed. "It'll be better than just killing you now."

A shadow moved swiftly among the boxes. One of the members instantly turned, feeling suddenly suspicious.

"Come on Doc, come out and play," the leader provoked. Suddenly there was a disturbance in the warehouse. They couldn't figure out what it was at first.

"I wouldn't want to anger the Joker now kid," another member mentioned as they searched through the warehouse. Suddenly a voice spoke unfamiliar to the others.

"Really? Then I suggest we start playing now," the voice announced. Suddenly an explosion of toxic gas burst in the center of the group. The others coughed and choked.

As the gas became thick, they could hear a hauntingly raspy voice.

"You want Scarecrow? You got him," the voice shouted. After that introduction, all they heard was screaming. Before they knew it, they heard hard hits of fists and guns shooting out of nowhere. Soon enough there was only two people left: the Crow and the leader. Scarecrow took the man by his collar, shoving him into thick wooden rows of boxes. His fists clenched tightly on the man's neck, holding him high in the air.

"Just you and me now," Scarecrow announced. "No one will hear you scream."

"Please, I'm just doing my job, Doc," the man informed.

"For who?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," the man commented bravely. Scarecrow's grip became tighter, putting the guy right into his face.

"Tell me. Who are you working for?" he asked irritated. His patience was running low. Now the strong leader became more frightened, his sanity finally breaking.

"J-J-Joker. Yeah. His name is Joker."

"Where is he?"

"Arkham, the police caught him yesterday."

"How do I know your not lying?"

"I'm not! I swear on my own mother's grave! Besides why would I trick you?"

Scarecrow looked at him sternly for a moment. He let go of the man. The leader sighed in relief. But as soon as he hit the ground, he screamed as a knife made contact with his thigh.

"Scarecrow works alone," he announced. "Now go before I kill you right here."

The leader managed to get up out of his place and limped out of the warehouse with as much of an effort to run as possible. As he finally disappeared from Scarecrow's presence, Crane took off his mask looking around his territory. His blue piercing eyes scoured the surroundings of dead, clown masked bodies as the gas dissipated.

"Joker huh? Well looks like I should give this Joker a visit back home."

As the night grew on, the flight to the asylum was beginning to grow closer and closer. The building finally peeked in sight as he passed the boundaries of the Narrows. He approached the entrance with swift movements, as if he were just another shadow in the darkness. He realized there were a no guards there than last time he was there. Crane stood by the side of the building, looking to his side.

No one. _This is rather odd_, he thought. Why weren't there guards? Did they already capture all of the criminals that were released? Maybe this Joker guy wasn't as hard core as his henchmen believed. Crane's thoughts jumbled in his mind whether or not to enter into his old headquarters. He had to know who this bozo was that almost tried to kill him in the docks. He cursed under his breath, finally forcing himself to enter into the boundaries of the asylum.

The place was like a fallen memory. It was gloomy, harsh, disgusting; the same sanctuary that he conquered with his brilliant tactics of frightening his clients to death. He loved it in a sick, gruesome way with the sound of their screams, the taste of their terror. Oh how much he hungered for it. Now his mission was to find this lunatic.

He searched down the hallways towards the back of the building. There were still no signs of guards or the Joker. As he crept up the side of the walls, cautious with every step, he heard laughing. He stopped. Laughing was heard, very faint but very distinct in the empty halls. He decided to walk further as the laughing became closer to his hearing. Suddenly he heard someone else's voice. Crane snuck towards the last door where the more psycho of them all would be held.

He peered through the small window on the door. The laughing was behind it; he could see a dim light upon the prisoner. He noticed two guards with the victim trapped in his cage. The prisoner remained laughing.

"What's so funny?" one of the guards asked. Crane looked over, noticing the somewhat heavy-set officer sitting at a desk with papers in front of him. The Joker didn't answer; his laugh became more distinct within earshot. The other officer, a tall, thin gentleman approached the cell with an angered look on his face.

"You better knock that smile off your face or I'll do it for you," he warned.

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots," the Joker commented with another laugh.

"Shut up you!" the heavy officer yelled. As the two of them were distracted within the room, Crane snuck inside quietly, pushing the door and slithering behind one of the search screens. The officers heard a noise, looking towards the door, noticing its movement.

"What was that?" the heavy one questioned.

"Don't worry about it, it might just be a rat," the other concluded.

"Oh yes, a big wretched rat," Joker agreed in a laughing manner.

"I said shut up!" the thin one exclaimed. He banged the bars with his nightstick. As Crane began to rise, the Joker kept the other one distracted.

"You really think that banging that toy around is going to scare me do you?" Joker questioned. "Let me ask you this champ, are you afraid of me?"

"No," the officer responded bravely. As they were conversing with one another, Crane covered the heavy one's mouth, grabbing his knife and stabbing him in the back. He set him slowly back on the chair; his eyes remained wide open as his face turned pale.

"Then are you afraid of something you can't see?" the Joker questioned.

"What are you talking about bozo?" the thin one questioned. Crane disappeared behind the screen again, concealing his presence.

"Maybe you should ask your friend over there sparky," the psychopath suggested. The officer looked at him.

"What-?" he asked as he glanced over at his partner. Suddenly he screamed seeing the lifeless body of his partner with his mouth gaping and his chest bleeding from the heart.

"Tim?" the officer questioned as Crane crept up from behind.

"Well if you're not afraid of me sparky," the Joker began. "I think you'll be more afraid of…HIM! HA HA HA HA!"

The officer jumped as he turned seeing Crane stare down at him with piercing eyes. He drew his gun but the knife in Crane's grasp deflected it. The officer screamed in terror. As his gun flew to the floor, he stared at the former villain with fear.

"Dr. Crane," he stuttered. Crane gave a nod with a menacing smile. He punched him with a hard, forceful swing. The officer gasped with pain as he hit the floor, struggling to regain consciousness. Crane bent over, grabbing the gun from the floor. The officer tried to retrieve his nightstick. But as his hand began to rise, Crane pointed the gun towards him.

_Bang!_ A shot in the arm; the officer screamed, the Joker laughed hysterically. Crane stared at the pain-stricken guard. The gun pointed towards his head.

"Stop! Please!" the officer begged. Crane's mouth curved into a small smirk.

"Sorry, you're in my way," he said. _Bang!_ Dead. Blood was flowing from the head and arm. The Joker was laughing hysterically in the background.

"First a heart, now a brain? Are we going to skip down the yellow brick road Crow? HA HA HA!" the Joker commented. Crane turned his head at the strange victim in the darkness.

"Okay enough laughing boy," Crane demanded. He stood in front of the bars staring at the crazy psycho as he stood into the moonlight. His pale white face, his tinted green hair and strange attire shown in the dim light. Crane's eyes widened with unexpected surprise then narrowed in all seriousness.

"What's the matter Crow, you never seen my beautiful complexion before?" the Joker questioned with a small laugh.

"I'm afraid I haven't," Crane replied swallowing silently. "So who are you?"

A card was taken out of the psycho's pocket, thrown over towards Crane. He immediately picked it up, examining the features of the card. It was the image of a Jester.

"You can call me anything you like sparky. You can call me Joseph Kerr if you want. But really I prefer Joker if you don't mind," Joker replied.

"Really, is that what they call you?"

"Well sure, is that a problem?"

Crane paused for a moment, his face expressionless. "Suits you."

"Think so? What gives it off? It's my hair, isn't it? Ha ha ha," Joker commented laughing more quietly under his breath. "So Crow I got a proposition for ya."

"Is that so?" Crane asked with a smirk.

"Yeah I was thinking maybe you could do me a favor," Joker replied with a small smile. "I've heard you've had encounters with a so-called bat in the area."

Crane nodded, recalling his previous meeting with Batman. The gas, it affected his mind in their last meeting. It was hard not to confess his secrets to him.

"Well anyway, I was hoping you would get some dirt on him for me. Perhaps keep track of him. Considering I may be here for a while," Joker explained.

"What's the catch?" Crane asked. Suddenly there was an alarm turned off around the building, the sound of officers yelling. Crane turned around, noticing the echo of the police officers.

"Just give me something to make the bat fly out of his cave and I'll give you something in return. Perhaps to be my right hand man to rule this city?"

Crane looked back, thinking hard and fast. Joker laughed.

"I suggest you get moving before those pigs get in here and drag you out with a straight jacket and a comfy room to live the rest of your life in," Joker suggested. Crane stared at him. This bozo was crazy. He nodded immediately, finding one of his very own escape routes down the hall, leaving the Joker behind.

He ran outside, avoiding any contact with the police as they ran one by one into Arkham. As he ran further into the Narrows into a vacant alleyway, he stopped to take a breath. He stared at the card in his grasp. This surely wasn't the end of this psycho's reign. Jail or not, he was willing to take this city down in his grasp.

"This guy's insane," he muttered as he walked off, stuffing his card in his pocket and departing towards the docks. This was just the beginning of insanity, as he knew it.


	5. Finding the Bat

_**5. Finding the Bat**_

"_Joey_…" Miranda called, holding her brother's hand with fear. Their father entered into the house with a drunken gaze. Joey held his sister's hand with comforting affection. The man stood before them swaying slightly from his intoxication. Under his arm there was a thin white box apparently containing pizza. He walked, or rather stumbled inside as his children remained on the floor of the small living room.

"_Go to bed, I need some quiet around here_," he demanded with a slur. The children stared at him fearfully, without moving an inch of their bodies. Their father looked at them with a stern, frustrated glare.

"_You deaf? I said go to bed! Does it kill you to let me have a little peace and quiet around here?_" he yelled without any sympathy in his voice.

Without objection the two of them exited their shared bedroom. Joey allowed Miranda to enter first, closing the door behind him. He locked it, making sure they were safe and secure from anything. For hours they sat in the dark waiting as the TV in the living room became faint, and the father was already passed out in his worn chair.

As Joey sat in front of the bedroom door, Miranda laid on her bed, curled up in a ball. She watched as he opened the door just enough to see the illuminated living room. Their father was fast asleep in his chair. Joey was just about to enter into the living room but was immediately stopped by a hand tugging at his wrist.

"_Joey, what are you doing? Daddy's sleeping,_" Miranda warned.

"_I know that, I'm hungry. I'm going to get that pizza while he's still asleep_," Joey explained.

"_Joey if you wake him up you're going to be in big trouble_," she informed anxiously.

"_I'll be fine just be quiet_," he demanded gently. "_Stay here and I'll be right back I promise._"

Joey's small figure crept silently across the worn, ripped floor of the house. As he approached his unconscious father, reaching out towards the tossed tray of pizza on the floor. As his fingers just touched the box, his father stirred, grunting softly in his sleep. Joey's body froze from continuing any further. He finally dared to pick up the box, lift it and turn towards the bedroom quietly. But as he tried to make his way back to the room, he tripped over a stubborn hill in the floor. He landed with a soft _thud_, but didn't disturb his father's sleep.

Miranda beckoned him from the door to hurry back into the bedroom. He crawled on all fours, approaching the door. As he was a few inches away, his hands rested upon broken glass on the floor. He yelped softly, the pain rushing through his body. As he stumbled to the bedroom, his hands bleeding uncontrollably, he hit the floor rather hard. Miranda immediately assisted him, dragging him into the room then shutting the door. She locked it instantly as Joey made his way to the bed.

He had the pizza box in his lap, pushing it beside him on the bed. He sucked his bleeding fingers, picking the small shards of glass that shown on the surface of his palms. Miranda grabbed her old baby blanket she had shoved underneath her bed. She wasn't as bound to it as she was when she was six. She decided that this was the only way it would help her conquer her fears. To help Joey whenever he was left with scratches and bruises about his small frame. Joey took the blanket from his sister, wiping the blood off the surface of his skin. He looked into his sister's eyes with gratitude.

"_Hey have some of that. You think I would suffer if you weren't going to eat that_?" Joey commanded with a playful smile. Miranda nodded, opening the box in front of her. The two of them ate the contents of the remaining three small slices of pizza in the darkness. Surely this wasn't the first or the last time that they would have to encounter these sneaking tactics without waking their father.

_Ring...Ring…Ring!_

The phone rang loudly as Miranda remained in her bed that Friday morning. She immediately sat up from her dreams feeling a sense of alert and caution. As she realized it was only the phone, she sighed in relief. She picked up the phone tiredly.

"Hello?"

"Miranda I'm glad I got a hold of you," Gordon's voice commented anxiously. Miranda looked at the clock. '_5:00am_'.

"Why? What's going on?" she asked tiredly.

"An incident happened in Arkham. I want you to be at the asylum around as soon as you can get there."

"Do you want Chrissie to get a hold of anything for you?"

"I rather you be a part of this. Besides she's setting up dates for the trial for your brother. We'll try to have some as soon as possible," Gordon replied. "Just be careful when you try to get here. We still have a few crazies that we haven't put behind bars yet."

"All right, I'll leave right now and get there in a few minutes," Miranda informed, sitting up in her bed her feet hanging over the side.

"Okay," Gordon accepted, hanging up the phone immediately. Miranda heard the constant hum of the phone line disconnected. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She didn't want to go back to Arkham after seeing the Joker in his insane appearance. She took a deep breath, putting on her shoes and getting properly dressed into some comfortable clothes. As soon as she was ready, she immediately ran out of the apartment. She had no idea what she was getting herself into.

Arkham was filled with police inside and out. As the cab drove off leaving Miranda still in her place, she stared with bewilderment. She entered into the building, feeling her legs shake with each step. She had never felt this nervous going into Arkham. She couldn't stop her nerves from entering into her stomach. She finally met one of the leading police officers in the familiarly dull hallways.

"Excuse me, is Lieutenant Gordon here?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll lead you to him," the officer replied starting his way down the long, endless corridors. Miranda noticed many groups of police officers within the premises. They had clipboards in their hands, the sounds of walkie-talkies were distinct. The commotion made Miranda feel even more unsettled.

"Do you know what's going on here?" she asked curiously.

"Unfortunately I do," the officer replied. "Apparently two of our officers were killed last night in Joker's cellblock."

Miranda's eyes widened with shock.

"How could that be possible?"

"We don't know. All we know is that one of them was stabbed, the other shot in the arm and head. We don't have the full analysis yet," the officer explained. Finally they reached their destination. Miranda opened the doors, seeing a whole other mess load of police. She looked into the cage in which the Joker stayed, but it was vacant. She began to feel a nervous twitch down her spine. She saw two large bags being dragged out of the room by the moving gurneys that the ambulance drove over with.

Soon enough, Lieutenant Gordon came from behind. He grabbed the papers from the officer that led Miranda inside the vacant cellblock. Miranda had a sick feeling in her stomach. She knew that something had gone terribly wrong. Lieutenant Gordon approached her.

"Miranda," he greeted, looking through the papers in his hands. Miranda jumped with surprise, distracted from her horrific thoughts.

"Lieutenant," she replied with a sigh of relief. "What's happened?"

"Two officers were killed last night around midnight we believe," Gordon explained. Miranda looked into the empty cellblock with anxiety. Gordon saw the look on her face.

"Don't worry, he's in a higher security cell in a different wing of the building," he mentioned. This gave the scared girl some sort of relief.

"He didn't…uh-?" she began to question but lost her words.

"No, we don't believe he did."

"How do you know?"

"The fingerprints on the weapon aren't his."

"…Then who's are they?"

Gordon flipped through the papers finding on certain typing he was searching for.

"Let's see," he said as he examined the unread facts of the evidence observantly. As a few moments passed, his eyes began to widen. Miranda felt herself hold her breath as she saw the strange expression on his face.

"What?" she questioned anxiously. "What is it?"

"…Crane," he whispered under his breath. As soon as the name was uttered, the picture of Dr. Crane immediately appeared in Miranda's mind. His picture stood above the founded fingerprint from the weapon.

"So he is still alive," she commented.

"Looks like he came back to the place where he belongs," Gordon commented after regaining his disturbed thoughts. "Where he is, is beyond what we know."

"Are you sure that it was him Lieutenant?"

"No doubt, he's been on the loose for a couple of months now," Gordon replied. "Do you still have those papers on him that I gave you?"

"Yes, why?" Miranda questioned anxiously. Gordon sighed.

"I want you to focus on Crane now. We already have your brother in captivity," he informed.

Miranda thought for a moment. The idea of Crane being within the same presence as her brother was a little mind-boggling. Why in the world would Crane want to come back to see the Joker? Why would he even be interested in something more than he can chew? The Joker was more of a psycho than he was just by his looks.

"Look I appreciate you coming down. But I got to get something done with the Joker. I want you to try to get as much information as you can about Crane. Perhaps I'll send someone to help you later," Gordon mentioned. He hands her the papers with Crane's photo printed upon it. "I've already got Chrissie busy with other things like I said before."

"Okay," Miranda accepted. "I'll call you if I find anything."

"I'll make sure that if something goes wrong you'll be the first one I will call," Gordon informed. Miranda nodded. Gordon did the same, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Be careful will you?"

"I will."

Gordon exits the room with another officer, leaving Miranda in the empty cellblock that was still stained. She felt her stomach churn at the thought of the incident. She had to leave. She immediately left the cellblock, feeling her stride quicken as she passed each cell. She didn't want to be in there any longer. Finally as she reached the main entrance she slowed her pace and departed from the building. She immediately grabbed the first cab that stopped in front of her.

Miranda arrived at her apartment, the sunrise finally approaching underneath the horizon. She paid the driver and immediately ran up to her apartment. She reached her door fiddling with her keys. As she unlocked the door she rushed inside, locking the door behind her. She stopped, catching her breath. She couldn't help but feel as if she was being followed. It was that remaining suspicious feeling that seemed to stick with her after staying in that cellblock.

She walked further into the living room, heading for the phone. She had to talk to someone. She dialed Chrissie's number. Nothing. Her answering machine picked up. After the tone, it took her a moment until she finally found her voice again.

"Hi Chrissie it's me. I'm going to stay home to look over a few stuff. Apparently something happened at the asylum and I need to check it out. And uh…well it's a long story. Call me if you need something okay? Bye," she said, hanging up her phone. She sat on the couch for a few long moments of silence.

What was she going to do? Crane was a main suspect to the murders. It would take so much more effort to figure out where this psycho has been in the passed couple weeks. Well apparently she was the only one working on this case. She went into the bedroom, sitting upon her bed with her photos spread out of Crane and all of his records. She picked up his one photograph that she had before Gordon gave her the files earlier that morning. His eyes were piercing, his lips straight, very little strands of his dark hair covered upon his face. She tried to look away for a moment. Her mind was boggling with rushing thoughts. She rested her head against the pillow on her bed. Soon enough she fell asleep.

Gordon was standing about the roof, the signal flashing within the clouded sky. The shadowed outline of the bat floated throughout the night sky. The Lieutenant checked his watch. It read '_8:30pm_'. He tried to keep his mind clear with the situation with Crane. Batman will understand, he told himself freshly in his mind. He's going to help.

After a few moments, a sound of strong movement disturbed the air. Gordon turned, seeing the masked hero standing before him.

"You called?" his raspy tone asked. Gordon looked at him, nodding his head as he approached the figure.

"There has been some mishap in Arkham last night," Gordon informed.

"Mishap?"

"Two of our officers were killed while watching over the Joker."  
"So it really is him. Was he suspected for the killings?"

"No, unfortunately," Gordon sighed. "The evidence showed Crane was the suspect. Finger prints on the officer's gun."

"Looks like Crane's got some guts to return to Arkham after a few weeks of running," Batman commented.

"I wanted you to help find him," Gordon informed. "But you're going to need some help from one of my people."  
"Who one of your detectives?"

"Sort of, you might already know her."

"Who?"

"Miranda Kerr," Gordon replied with a stern look.  
"I don't think she's going to be so happy to see me Lieutenant," Batman reminded.

"Who is?" Gordon laughed. Batman looked at him sternly than smirked.

"Fine, we'll have it your way," he agreed. "I already know where she lives."

"Good. Then get to it," Lieutenant commanded. Batman nodded.

"Careful with that Joker Lieutenant," he commented as he turned to jump from the roof. As he departed the scene, there was a figure below in the alley. He peered up into the sky and smirked with satisfaction. As the bat finally disappeared in the air, Crane walked out of the shadows with determination.

"Let's see what your hurry is Bat," Crane commented as he ran off to follow Batman towards his destination. Miranda Kerr's apartment.


	6. The Girl

_**6. The Girl**_

Miranda was in her living room that night looking through the evidence over and over. Only the sound of the news anchors were heard announcing another criminal caught. She wasn't paying attention to the '_Breaking News_' that seemed so important to the rest of the city. For all they knew, it was really an everyday thing for her. Find the criminal, catch him and throw him in the Gotham City Penitentiary. Well if Crane still had his job he would probably testify for the criminal to be in his territory.

Finally, she heard the word '_Joker'_. Her eyes directed towards the TV screen. An anchorwoman with dark skin and a maroon suit was focused on the air. Miranda turned up the volume.

"_Yes as we all know that the Joker was put in Arkham Asylum just a few days ago. But apparently his presence led to a deadly outcome,_" she paused. Miranda was focused on the screen.

"_Two of Gotham City's officers were murdered last night around the times of midnight and 2:00am. We asked Lieutenant Gordon himself, who is head of this investigation. He mentioned that the evidence shown that it wasn't the Joker who killed the victims. It was however the former psychiatrist Dr. Jonathan Crane who was an inmate of his own asylum after facing some charges against him. Gordon said they had not caught him yet but he has hope that they will soon. If you have any information…_" the anchorwoman continued but Miranda zoned out, sighing.

She turned off the TV then stared at the photographs of Crane. She looked over at a picture by the bookshelf in front of her. It was of her brother when he went away to college. He was tall, very handsome, very well built for his age. Joey. That was the boy she remembered. She pushed aside the photographs of Crane, spotting one of her own brother before her.

His face pale, his eyes dark, his hair messy with a psychotic appearance; this wasn't him. Maybe once, but she knew that it wasn't him. But something seemed to tell her that it was still him. That he wanted to see her again after two years of being washed away from her life. She stared at the psycho's face with observation, his smile spine chilling. Suddenly a loud _tap_ was heard on her balcony window. She immediately jumped.

She didn't move from her spot. She waited, covering her pictures of the Joker. Another loud _tap _was heard. She jumped again, grabbing her handy kitchen knife again. She approached the window, moving the curtains aside. She opened the door cautiously, waiting for a moment. Silence.

"Hello?" she called out loudly. Nothing. She stepped outside on her balcony. The wind was steady but cold, the moon shielded by the clouds. She looked about her surroundings, feeling her body shake with discomfort.

"Hello?" she repeated as she peered over the balcony. As she turned around, she gasped. The tall figure of the Batman stood before her.

"Hi," he greeted. She had trouble breathing from shock.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, regaining the air in her lungs.

"Gordon sent me to help you," he replied. Miranda thought for a moment. Help? Oh yeah…of course. She nodded in understanding.

"I suggest we talk about this privately," Batman requested. "After you."

He motioned her towards the door of the balcony. She obeyed, leading him inside her apartment. As he entered into her living room she shut the glass door, locking it and closing the thick curtains from any view of her living room from the outside. Only one lamp was on, leaving the rest of the room dark. Miranda stepped aside, her arms folded about her chest. Batman observed her apartment. It was the first he had actually been _in _her apartment. She stared at the photographs on the coffee table in the center of her room.

"I think you should look at these," she suggested. He turned to face her, then slowly approached towards her.

"What are they?" he questioned.

"Evidence, pictures of the scene, of the victims, the subjects," she replied, flipping through the pictures of Crane, the Joker and the bleeding officers that faced their death. Batman looked at the photographs of the dead officers, their bodies bleeding from the fatal wounds they received.

"I heard that Crane was the cause of all this," Batman commented.

"I'm afraid so," Miranda agreed.

"Lucky for your brother. Or he would've been in more serious solitary confinement then he already is," he mentioned. Miranda stayed silent, unable to respond.

Batman's eyes were staring up into hers as she stood beside him. She froze, almost unable to avert his gaze.

"I'd be careful if I were you Miss Kerr. You're dealing with two of the most dangerous psychos in Gotham," he mentioned.

"Surprised you're not one of them," she commented sarcastically.

"Very funny."

"Have you seen Crane since he escaped?"

"Unfortunately no," he replied. He looked at a picture of the Joker.

"Why do you think Crane would do this?" Miranda asked, kneeling beside him with the pictures in front of them.

"I don't know, but whatever it is with your brother can't be good. If he'd gone to that much trouble to see him, it must be something," Batman informed. "I can't imagine what."

He stood, with Miranda following him.

"What do you suggest we do?" she asked.

"I'll search through the Narrows. I know some of Crane's men that still roam around the area. You keep an eye open here and keep your guard up," he replied. He was about to disappear off towards the balcony but was stopped.

"Wait, what if I find something or I need your help?" Miranda questioned almost anxiously. He turned.

"You know where the signal is right?"

"Yeah I think so. Gordon showed me it a couple of weeks ago."

"If you need me use the signal. I'll come."

He went out towards the balcony with Miranda following him.

"Listen," she said as he stood before her. "I just want to thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. We have much to find out about your brother's link to Crane still," he warned. He stared at her for a moment. "Be careful."

He jumped off of the balcony. Miranda watched as he flew through the city towards his vehicle. She leaned over the railing of her balcony as he disappeared.

"You too," she whispered, turning around and shutting the balcony door.

From below her however, Crane's presence peered towards her balcony. He watched the Batman depart from there.

"Perhaps this person has something about the Batman that I may need," Crane whispered.

He approached the fire escape steps towards the balcony. He waited until the lights of her apartment shut off. He landed on the balcony, trying to peer through the thick curtains in front of the glass doors. He tried to open the sliding door entrance, but realized it was locked. He cursed for a moment silently. As he reached into his pocket, he took out a large knife, gliding it along the slit of the door. With a jerk, the lock of the door clicked, open free.

He slowly pushed the sliding glass door away from him. It was just enough to make his thin body fit through. He closed the door from behind, sneaking around through the living room. There was no light in the room except the illuminating lunar rays that peered passed the curtains. He kept his knife in his grasp, holding it steady. He tiptoed towards the closed bedroom door until something caught his eye. He turned towards the coffee table.

All of the photographs remained spread on the wooden surface. He turned around, moving swiftly towards them. He examined each photograph. It was of him. There were some pictures of the murder as well, which he recognized the bleeding officers. Why did this guy have his pictures? He must be a prime suspect to the murder. Great now he had to get rid of this guy.

_I have to ask him some questions. Then when the time is right, I'll get rid of him myself, _Crane thought. He tiptoed back to the door, listening to the other side. Nothing. He dared to turn the knob ever so slightly. He made the door slightly ajar, peering in through the darkened bedroom. He saw a body covered under the comforters of the bed. _Got him_, Crane thought as he crept up towards the bed.

He could hear his victim breathing. He felt a sudden rush in his veins. It was as if he were preparing to pounce and kill as if a predator on its prey. He slowly approached the bed, keeping the knife firmly in his grasp. He pulled the comforter and then..._wham! _a fist came in contact with his jaw. He was pushed aback as the victim came out from the bed and approached him.

Miranda grabbed the knife she had from in her bureau. She rushed over to the shadowed intruder. She lunged the knife towards Crane as he backed a few feet against the wall. Crane kicked her, and then struck at her hand gripping onto the knife. Miranda gasped, kneeling towards the floor, dropping the knife. Crane took advantage, taking the victim, wrapping his arm around her throat.

"I see the Bat has come to visit you, mind telling me why?" he asked his victim, feeling him gasp for air. He turned the shadowed prey around, tossing him to the wall. The knife went at the throat. He finally got a good look at his victim. He realized it wasn't a guy at all. It was a girl!

Her eyes were blazing with fury, the blood on her hands were flowing on her skin. Crane got a good look at her. He examined her from top to bottom, smirking.

"So this is the person the Bat is sneaking off to see this late at night," he commented. "You must be giving him some favors, huh?"

Miranda was struggling to breathe with his grip, the knife remaining at her throat. She tried to hit him but it was no use.

"Now, now missy I suggest you don't fight someone like me. It's not worth it," Crane warned.

"Says you," Miranda breathed. He smirked, chuckling under his breath.

"Here I'll make you a deal. You keep quiet and do as I ask or we'll just have to do things the hard way and believe me," he warned, pushing the knife harder against her throat. "You don't want to make things harder on yourself."

Miranda just stared at him with fury and disgust. Great now she was stuck with another psycho in her life aside from Batman and her own brother. Crane gripped onto her arm.

"Let's get somewhere comfortable shall we?" he suggested mockingly. He dragged her back into her living room. He turned on a dim lamp that illuminated the files on the coffee table. He pushed her onto the couch.

"Sit down," he commanded as Miranda hit the sofa with a loud _thump_. She gasped, straightening herself out. Crane seemed to stare at her, pacing back and forth. He looked at her bookshelves, noticing a picture of her brother before he was transfigured into that mad, uncontrollable Joker. He grabbed it from the shelf, his expression stern.

"Boyfriend?" he assumed. Miranda scowled.

"Brother," she corrected with a stern tone. He placed it back on the shelf, taking his steps towards her.

"Why are you here?" Miranda dared to question. Crane came closer to her, sitting next to her on the couch.

"I suggest you don't worry about it. I'm more curious of why you have these in your person," Crane mentioned. He picked up the pictures.

"If you must know, I was assigned to scope it out," Miranda informed.

"Oh really," he commented with an amused smirk. "I'm surprised they didn't send anyone more…"

He paused; Miranda's eyes glared at him harshly. "…threatening."

"Sorry to disappoint," Miranda shot back.

"I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced," Crane mentioned.

"I already know you let's keep it at that," she suggested. Crane smiled.

"Fine have it your way," he gave in. He had better things to deal with than pointless chatter.

Miranda glanced over at the pictures on the coffee table.

"I have a question for you," she shot. "Why exactly did you go to Arkham? After all it's sort of dangerous to wander around there now."

"I'm afraid that's none of your business," Crane replied.

"Sorry to say it is," Miranda disagreed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Because that person you visited the other night is one of my cases and you intervened. So now _you _are _my_ business."

"That may be so but the only way to get through my business, is to get through me," Crane pointed out. He leaned closer towards her staring her down with those piercing blue eyes.

"What do you want from me?" Miranda asked trying to hold herself from shaking. Crane took his knife pushing it against her throat.

"I want to know why the Bat came to you," he replied staring her down. Miranda remained silent. She couldn't give away anything to this lunatic. Crane suddenly got forceful.

He grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him as he rested his blade harder on her throat. Miranda gasped, trying to pull away from him.

"I'm going to lose my patience rather quickly if you don't corroborate with me," he warned. "Now I'm not going to ask you again."

"He came to me about the Joker," she blurted, breathing frantically from his force on the knife. Crane stared at her for a few moments, as if he could see her very soul through her gaze.

"Really? Is that right?" Crane questioned with a satisfied tone. He loosened his grip upon her neck, backing away slowly. Miranda stared at him with suspicious eyes, caution flowing through her veins. He finally stood from his place, literally pacing in front of her. After a few moments, he looked over at the coffee table, eyeing the pictures carefully. He then smirked at a certain thought. He grabbed a photograph from the pile; his lips thin across his face.

"What do you know about him?" Crane asked.

"Who?"

"The Joker."

"You should know that by now. Don't you think?"

"Don't play with me," Crane threatened. "What do you know about him?"

"More than you'll know," Miranda replied.

Crane was starting to get impatient with this girl. He didn't even know her name. All he knows is that this is going to take a while to get this girl to crack. He slammed the picture on the coffee table, putting a hand over his mouth. He couldn't be patient any longer.

"You don't want to mess with the Joker Crane. I'm saving you from a big mistake," Miranda commented.

"I don't make mistakes," Crane objected.

"Fine, but from what I learned from his past, he's not a man worth dealing with," Miranda explained. Crane leaned towards her, nearly inches from her face.

"Maybe we should ask the man himself huh?" Crane suggested. He grabbed Miranda's arm. He gripped onto her tightly, making his way out the apartment with her behind. They were going to Arkham, where Miranda would meet her nightmare face to face. To Crane it was just to make the girl talk, even if she had to be tortured through a different psychopath.


	7. Face to Face With a Psychopath

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins or any of the characters within the movie

_**7. Face to Face with a Psychopath**_

The night was still young, the moon full amongst the sky. Crane dragged Miranda towards the asylum. She was already exhausted by his forceful grip pulling her along. He led her to the side of the building, peering out towards the entrance of the building. Nothing.

"They must've headed out after the scene," Crane muttered.

"I wouldn't be too hopeful Crane," Miranda warned. "For all we know the lunatic could be moved to a more highly secured area."

Crane ignored her, grabbing her by the arm and lifting her to her feet. They proceeded on into the building.

It was disturbingly silent around them as they explored through the corridors. The lights were dim, the walls damp. It was eerie as they heard their own footsteps sneak down the hall. Crane turned to Miranda glaring at her severely.

"Do _not_ make a _sound_," he whispered demandingly. She nodded; she knew he couldn't trust her by the sound of his tone. If she would want anything, might as well get out of this in one piece. They headed towards the end corridor. The highly secured cells appeared as they went further into Arkham. Suddenly they heard the echo of footsteps and voices. Crane stopped; shadows began to appear from out the corner of the turning hallway.

Crane grabbed Miranda, pulling her arm behind her back and covering her mouth. As they hid in a small crease in the hallway, two policemen passed them unnoticed. Crane ordered her to quiet down as she struggled in his grip. As soon as the coast was clear, they stepped back out in the hallway.

"I'd watch it if I were you," Crane warned giving her a death glare. "If we are caught because of you, I'd kill you before they'd take me in."

They continued on into the hallway, suddenly hearing another disturbance. It was laughing. First it was a murmur then it got louder. They crept up towards a cell, noticing the room was vacant of police with a shadowed figure in the corner. Crane crept up to the sliding slot window peeking into the cell. He knew it was the crazy psycho he met the previous night.

The room was similar to the one he was kept in the night he was broken out of jail. He looked into the barred window curiously. It was a few minutes that he sat there picking at the lock with his knife. Finally he was able to unlatch the door, causing it to push forward towards him. He looked to both sides of him, grabbing Miranda from behind.

"C'mon you," he demanded. Miranda was pushed into the door forcefully. They entered into the cell anxiously closing the door behind them. Miranda could hear the laughing from the inmate. It created chills down her spine. What was she doing here? She stared at the inmate cautiously then back at Crane.

"You're a lot faster than I thought Crow," the familiar voice echoed, laughing. He turned, around finally fasting them with his deceitful eyes. Miranda noticed that his straightjacket was thrown onto the floor next to the empty wooden chair in the center of the room. That psycho got out of his straightjacket! Miranda was suddenly more insecure than before. Crane noticed the garment too but ignored it. The Joker smiled slyly.

"What's the pretty piece for Crow?" he asked. Crane looked at her sternly.

"Saw this girl with the bat. Seems like they were having a little midnight chat this evening," Crane replied.

"I'm surprised he didn't sweep you off your feet. Or better yet fly you away in his talons for an evening meal," Joker laughed under his breath.

Miranda stood there with a stern expression. She felt like he could see right through her. He stepped closer towards her, giving her an evil grin.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Joker suggested, placing his hand out towards the beaten wooden chair. Miranda stared at him coldly. She noticed the fiend's eyes moved behind her. Suddenly she felt a strong grip upon her shoulder. She felt gravity forcefully pull her down hard into the unstable seat. She gasped in pain, trying to regain her composure. She looked up realizing it was Crane who brought her down. She glared at him bravely.

Joker was wandering about the boundaries of his cell, his hands behind his back.  
"Tell me sweetheart, why would the bat be flying around your place in the middle of the night?" he asked with a curious smile. She didn't answer. Crane stared at the two of them with a stern, interested gaze. Joker turned to look at her fully.

"I don't think you know the rules of the game," he commented.

"Is that what you think it is? A _game_?" Miranda questioned.

"Actually the game is called _Clue_. You give me a clue on where the Bat is and I'll tell you who Mr. Green killed with a candlestick. Ha ha ha!" he laughed hysterically. Miranda stared at him in disgust.

"Aww, c'mon girly. Where's your sense of humor?" he added with a laugh.

"Why don't you tell me why I'm really here," Miranda suggested coldly.

Crane suddenly grabbed her chin, forcing her to head in his direction.

"You heard _why_. Now stop playing your little games and answer the question," he demanded forcefully. His patience was slim.

"Easy Crow. We don't want to be too impolite to a lady now, do we?" Joker asked with a smile. Crane backed off a bit, remaining in his place on the wall. "Little Miry here is going to help us."

"Don't you dare call me that," Miranda muttered warningly. She could feel fumes rise inside her.

"Oh," Joker teased, walking out in front of her. He knelt to reach her eye level, carving a smirk upon his lips. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm warning you Joker," Miranda muttered angrily. He leaned closer daringly.

"Don't you mean _Joey_, Miry?"

_Whack!_ A fist connected with the psycho's jaw. Joker launched back from the force moaning by the sudden blow. Miranda was about to hit him again but was instantly stopped by Crane. He grabbed her by the arms from behind, pulling her back. Joker was fumbling towards the wall regaining his strength. He could taste blood from his chalky painted lips. He looked at Miranda, watching her as Crane held her back. He started laughing under his breath.

"You are a lot tougher than I remember sis," Joker commented as he fully stood. "Last time I was the one fighting your battles from dear old daddy."

Crane was bewildered. _What in the world were they talking about?_ Miranda stared at the lunatic with hatred. Joker walked up to the two of them wiping the blood from his lips.

"Well since you're not going to talk, then we have no use for you," Crane concluded. He suddenly took out his knife, aiming it towards her throat. Miranda closed her eyes tightly, her breathing stopped. _I'm going to die!_ The blade was about to slip across her skin.

"Wait," Joker's voice suddenly ordered. Crane looked at him curiously; Miranda's eyes opened wide with shock. His voice was calm.

"I think we'll move on to Plan B," he said. His smile widened.

"I'm listening."

"Surely the little bat will fly back to the cave. But when he comes out he'll come to her. After all she is the main victim for his knowledge of me," Joker explained. "She and the Lieutenant work close together. Whatever he knows she knows. He links with the Bat, so the Bat will come to her."

"What about you? Are you going to break out of here?" Crane asked.

"Thanks for the break in Crow but I'll leave on my own accord. I've already have my ride preparing my departure," Joker replied. "If anything you'll here of my escape on TV when they warn Gotham is in a deep pile of…well you get the picture."

He started laughing hysterically. It sent a chill down both Crane and Miranda's spine.

"Now go. You'll know when I need you."

Crane let go of Miranda pushing her towards the door.

"Oh and take care of my sister will you? Best thing she needs is a Scarecrow to chase all the monsters away. HA HA HA!" he laughed madly for a few long seconds as they burst through the door and ran down the corridors. They left Arkham with the crazy laugh of an insane inmate.

Miranda was stuck with the criminal in her apartment. He pushed her inside as soon as she unlocked the door. She was pushed so hard by his force that she was literally thrown to the floor. He locked the door behind them fully entering the apartment. He hid the knife within his person, at the moment unarmed. Miranda glared back at him as she lay with her back towards the floor. She scrambled to her feet as he came closer.

Crane stood, his eyes hard upon her person. Miranda felt herself shaking. She prayed that he wouldn't see her fear. He just smirked for a second then broke the silence.

"So," he started, his eyes fully on her. "You mind explaining your deal with that lunatic?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Miranda defended. Crane sighed in frustration.

"Fine," he commented. Miranda sat down on the couch, trying to ignore his gaze as he leaned against side table that was near him. He noticed a picture of a boy and girl in a frame next to him. He grabbed it, studying it within his grip. He assumed the girl in the picture was his victim, but he couldn't make out the boy. He was as old as a college student, smiling with brilliant white teeth and handsome face.

Crane kept the picture in his grip as he walked over to Miranda with curiosity. He sat down on the couch pointing out the boy with his slim fingers.

"You mind telling me who he is?" he asked. Miranda looked over at the picture. She suddenly felt her throat tighten, her stomach churned. She remained silent. Crane shook his head playfully.

"Oh come on. I'm just trying to make conversation here," he teased.

"What do you want a profile on my life?" Miranda mocked. Crane clenched his teeth as he laughed under his breath; tension was rising in him.

"I still haven't gotten your name. That lunatic kept calling you…_Miry_ was it?"

"That's Miranda to you," she muttered in reply. Crane smirked nodding his head.

"Miranda," he repeated in a low voice. "So _Miranda_. I'm assuming this is you. So who's the boy?"

She glanced back at the picture at the corner of her eye. _That face_, she thought. _I can't stand that haunting face_.

"Well?" Crane questioned impatiently. Miranda shook from his voice.

"He's my older brother," she replied simply. She felt her throat tighten harshly. She crossed her arms about her chest, feeling goose bumps appear on her skin. What was he trying to pull?

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Crane asked mockingly. Miranda gave him a dirty look.

"It's best your big brother doesn't know about my staying," he requested. "Or else he might try to get me into the Penitentiary. I bet he's part of the City Police Dept."

"No actually, he worked at the Power Plant."

"Worked?"

"He's uh…" Miranda hesitated, thinking for a moment. Crane looked at her suspiciously. "Trying to become a comedian. He decided to do some job searching to get by."

Crane looked at her with a muttered laugh.

"Fine. Whatever you say," he said. Placing the picture down he made his way to the window. Miranda stared at him with curiosity. Suddenly she broke the silence between them.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into," she commented warningly.

"Excuse me?" Crane asked turning his head towards her. Miranda stood from her place walking up to him.

"You heard me, Crane," she replied, her arms crossed about her chest. She was about three feet away from him now. "I've seen the Joker more thoroughly than you. He should be thrown into a straightjacket and locked in a glass case for the rest of his life!"

"That maybe true, but unlike you, I've worked with lunatic inmates before," Crane pointed out.

"I'm not doubting that, after all you were rotting in the asylum. And you still should be right now," Miranda spat.

"Oh really," Crane commented. He walked up to her grabbing her by the arm pulling her close towards him. His knife glistened in front of him again. She stared at the blade, trying not to reveal her nervousness. His piercing blue eyes stared down at her sharply. His lips shown thin across his face, his voice sounded threatening.

"You know I'm trying to cut you a break right now Miranda. You're lucky I haven't already sliced your throat in the cellblock," he reminded. Miranda looked at him hard.

"If you're so desperate to get rid of me then why aren't you?" she dared to question. "I thought you were one who flies solo."

Crane jerked her closer towards him, his face inches from hers. The tip of his knife floated warningly by the side of her face.

"The only reason I'm keeping you alive is because that laughing boy was actually making sense of his plan. _You_ are the bait to the Batman," he explained his knife pointing at her. "So you will remain alive to find his weakness. Then if he succeeds, you'll be the first person to go whether by his say or not. And believe me, it'll be a pleasure to take a pretty girl like you to be my victim."

His grip finally loosened. Miranda noticed she had held her breath feeling her lungs loosen. He walked over towards the couch, setting himself down comfortably. Miranda turned after regaining her composure. She stared at his slender form lying about the couch.

"So what are we going to do now?" she asked.

"We wait for him."


	8. Caught Between Criminals

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins or any of the characters within the movie

_**8. Caught in Between Criminals**_

Crane sat there on the couch, staring down his victim across from him. It was dark in the room; the only thing giving off light was a small lamp in the side of the room. It was only a couple of hours ago that Crane had entered into her home. Unfortunately for Miranda it felt like an eternity of captivity. The files on him were still spread out on the coffee table. Crane was flipping through them, eying each one carefully.

Miranda watched him anxiously. Her arms were folded about her chest, her eyes watching every move with extreme caution.

"Why did you go to Arkham? Were you planning to free the Joker before you decided to run after me?" Miranda asked.

"I already told you that it's _my_ business," Crane replied keeping his eyes on the pictures. Miranda suddenly stood, slamming her hand down on the table as he dropped another photograph.

"And I've told you that _you _are my business," Miranda reminded. The psychiatrist laughed a bit, shaking his head.

"I'm curious of why you're so anxious to know of my business," he commented.

"Because it's my job."

"Besides the fact that you were assigned to 'scope' me out."

"Why should I tell you?"

"You know what I think?" Crane asked suddenly standing in front of her. His slender figure towered over her, his eyes stare piercing her gaze. "I think you are on dangerous ground. _I _may be your business, but while I'm here, I suggest you get used to the fact of being disappointed."

He stood his ground firmly, his figure leaning towards her as he butted her against the wall.

"Got it?" he asked, his face only inches from hers. Miranda just stared at him with disgust trying to hide her fear from within her. She anxiously made sure that his knife remained hidden among his person.

She nodded with understanding; her eyes remained in his gaze. The only thing that seemed to bother her most was his stare. She noticed his lips curve into a smirk.

"You know I don't say this much to women. But you are a lot fiercer than I thought. You're…"

"Demanding."

"Nosy is more like it," Crane corrected. "Getting into other people's business. Worse than a gossip columnist."

"Well my nosiness as you say, usually helps me end up finding lunatics like you around here," Miranda said. Crane just smiled as if amused.

"Yes and it also gets you into very dangerous situations," he warned. "And some will be even harder to turn back from."

Finally he backed off, making his way back towards the couch studying the photographs.

The dawn had finally shown amongst the sky. Miranda was exhausted, she felt herself falling asleep on the couch uncontrollably. Her eyes were heavy, as she rested her head in her hand, leaning on the arm of her couch. She struggled to stay awake, knowing that Crane was still in her presence. Surprisingly enough he wasn't even tired. He didn't even _look_ tired.

_Ring…Ring…Ring!_

Miranda suddenly jumped by the disturbance. Crane turned his head, his eyes staring at the phone. Miranda instinctively picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice sounding as if she just woke up.

"Miranda? Its Chrissie," the voice on the other line replied. Crane stood making his way over towards Miranda.

"Chrissie? What's the matter?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, I just haven't seen you for the past couple of days and I was wondering how everything was going."

"I'm fine. Just been…" Miranda thought for a moment, looking over at Crane who was sitting right next to her on the couch. "…busy."

"I know what you mean. The Lieutenant has been keeping me busy on things with that Joker fellow," Chrissie explained.

"Chrissie did Lieutenant need me for anything?"

"Not at the moment honey. Look Miry honey. Are you all right? You sound sick or tired or something."

"No I'm just had a rough night is all. Couldn't sleep."

"Aw, are those nightmares coming back to you again?"

"Yeah, just a little bit."

Crane watched her thoroughly. He then nodded at her. He mouthed, 'hang up' to her with a stern gaze.

"Listen Chrissie I got to go. I had to do something for Gordon about the case with Crane. Don't call me unless you or Gordon need my help okay?" she asked trying to sound as calm as can be.

"All right. Talk to you later darling," Chrissie replied hanging up the phone. Miranda did the same, passing Crane's figure to place the phone back on the table. She stared at Crane noticing a sly smile curve upon his lips.

"That sounded very convincing there, Miranda. I'm very proud of you," he commented. He sounded like he was back into being the psychiatrist observing one of his lunatic patients.

"Look, I'm not stupid enough to call the police on you okay?" she mentioned.

"Smart girl."

"The only reason is that if someone knows you're here with me now, even if I'm one of the Police Department's investigators, they might be suspicious of me for not turning you into Gotham Penitentiary sooner.

"Besides," she smirked. "I have a few things to clear up with you before anyone tries to catch you anyway."

"Greedy aren't you?"

"No," she disagreed. "Just a little…_forceful_."

"Clever," Crane commented smartly. "Now let's get down to our plans for later tonight."

"Plans?"  
"To catch the Bat of course."

As noon finally came upon the day, Miranda sat in her apartment, flipping channels on the TV. She stopped herself on the news channel watching the latest headlines. Crane stood looking out in the direction of the balcony. She glanced over a few times to keep her guard somewhat intact. Suddenly, a mentioning of the Joker case was recalled on the media.

"_I'm outside of Arkham Asylum which still holds the one called the Joker. We've found further information upon this Joker but not enough to truly say who this man is. All we know is that he was convicted of a murder of a family two years ago along with his wife, Jeannie who was claimed to have a child-" _the newsman explained. _"His trial hasn't been scheduled yet, but hopefully it will be soon. Back to you Jack."_

Miranda immediately turned off the television. She couldn't watch it anymore. She tried to restrain herself from throwing something across the room. She hastily put the remote down. Crane noticed this strange gesture as she sat there, lifting her legs onto the couch. He walked over to her as she began hugging her knees with her chin resting on top.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked plainly. Miranda just turned away from him. She didn't dare look at him. He would only mock her, or perhaps worse. Figure about her secret with the Joker.

"No," she answered, hiding her face with her crossed arms in front of her. Crane smirked, sitting himself on the couch beside her.

"You know, I've dealt with clients like you. They acted in a sense of denial. Saying nothing was wrong with them. But then I took care of them. Even if they weren't as crazy as they were before, I would change them," Crane mentioned. He leaned closer towards her. "I know who the liars are, Miranda. So why don't you tell me what the problem really is before you get yourself into a deeper hole."

Miranda couldn't take this guy. He would just push at her and push at her. It was driving her mad. Suddenly the phone rang, causing her to jump in surprise. She looked at the ID. Nothing that was recognizable. She looked over at Crane hesitantly. What should she do now? Before she had a chance to consider picking up the phone, the machine picked up.

"_Hehehehe…hello Miry_," the Joker's voice laughed over the other end of the line."_I know you're there with Crow over there in your apartment. Don't bother picking up the phone. I have some instructions for tonight. Now listen carefully…_"

The alarm was going off rapidly. The sound of patrolling officers were scattered about the asylum. The sound of a speeding car was heard outside of the nearby alley. The cops rushed out towards the secured cell. The only problem was destroyed. Three officers were lifeless on the floor, blood dripping from their bodies down the hall. The door was steaming from heat with a huge gap that was melted on its side. Inside laid about a vacant, ripped straightjacket. He was gone. The Lieutenant pushed and shoved through the wide group of swat and Gotham police officers. How could this not contain him? Before they could figure out their plans, the prisoner sped off.

"We can't let him escape!"

Crane dragged Miranda towards the warehouse at the Narrows. They looked around cautiously, making sure that they were not to be seen.

"This is it," Crane announced, as he spotted the hiding place. He pushed open one of the sliding double doors shoving his victim inside. "Go on."

He followed her from behind. Suddenly the door closed behind him from a guy in a rubber clown mask.

"Well, well, you two decided to show. How polite," Joker's voice greeted as he stepped out of the shadows. Crane walked over, stopping behind Miranda. She watched the villain slowly approach them with a smile on his face.

"Hope to see you two getting along," he mentioned laughing a little to the side.

"Not likely," Miranda disagreed.

"That's too bad, but I suppose Crow here hasn't reached the side of him to through you out of your apartment," Joker commented. Miranda just turned around slowly, keeping her eyes on Crane.

"So tell me," Crane intervened. "What exactly is the plan?"

Joker laughed a little.

"The plan?" he repeated. "One thing you got to learn about me Crow is that I never have one. You see if you have a plan, the people will expect it to happen. Like blowing up the city, hundreds of people murdered, you know that sort of thing.

"On the other hand, if you target one man, people go chaotic and start blowing each other up by their own ways. So here's the deal. I'll send a few of my guys out for a little spin around town," Joker explained.

"What about us?" Crane asked. "What's in it for me?"

"Oh don't be anxious Crow. The little birdie will have his time to fly," Joker commented. "Why don't you gather up some of your own useless boys and pick a spot to do business. At least the Batman will be distracted by your men then with mine. I'll split the profits with you after I deal with some lowlife."

Crane seemed to think about it for a few minutes until he finally nodded in acceptance to the deal.

"Good," Joker said with a smile. He looked over at Miranda, seeing her fear in her eyes. Why did he turn out this way? She could've helped him.

"What's the matter Miry?" the fiend questioned.

"Why are you doing this? I could've helped you, Joker," she replied.

"I already told you, I'm not the brother you once had Miry. I had to take care of a few problems in our lives and I did. I took care of mom and dad, and you lived on free as a bird."

Miranda stared at him with anger. There was no stopping her brother from what he became.

"Joseph, I wish I could help you but it seems I can't anymore. Even if you are part of my flesh and blood," Miranda announced.

"Name's Joker now sweetheart, better get used to it," Joker commented. He looked over at Crane who stood from behind her.

"Well Crow you know the plan right? Let's get moving then, chop chop," he demanded, clapping his hands enthusiastically.

"We got to make this bat fly out of his cave."

The door closed behind them, as they were about to begin their plans to capture the Batman.


	9. Scars

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins or any of the characters within the movie

_**A/N: Some of this chapter is a little brutal just for warning. I saw **_**Dark Knight,**_** (fantastic/insane) and I have his scar story a little differently. Please enjoy. **_

_**9. Scars**_

The night was growing darker as the time moved slowly about them. Clouds gather causing thunder to clap only a short distance away. Crane took Miranda away from the Gotham docks, leading her towards the city once again. Once they were clear, he pulled her aside, ramming her against an alley wall. Miranda gasped in surprise. His grip was on her tightly, making her struggle to break free.

"So, the questions finally align. Did you really think you could keep that secret away from me forever?" Crane questioned as he made her look at him.

"What are you talking about Crane?" she asked angrily.

"Don't play games with me Miranda. You know very well what I'm talking about," Crane informed. "You're that lunatic's sister."

Miranda stared at him, her eyes glaring.

"What's it to you? I admit that he was my brother. But that doesn't make any difference from your stand point," Miranda admitted.

"Oh it makes a huge difference believe me," he objected. "If anyone else knew, you would be a victim to those people who will eventually want the laughing boy dead."

Miranda just looked at him.

"Well at least this explains your rather hostile behavior," he commented.

"You would be too if you were me," she said.

"Maybe, but I'm not you so let's just get back to our plans, shall we?" Crane suggested.

"Fine, what are you going to do say that I'm this clown's sister and I'll make the batman come at command?"

Crane suddenly smirked.

"I got a better idea," he said grabbing her and leading her into the Narrows.

_He wasn't always like this. He had a life, after they were able to get out of the house. The night he got the scars, he knew it well. So did Miranda. _

_They were still rather young. In their teens perhaps when their father finally went too far…_

_Slap!_ The father's fist whacked against Miranda's head. She yelled.

"Stop screaming! If you yell again I'll give you something to yell about!" her father exclaimed. Joseph was now sixteen, almost reaching his father's height. He watched his father as he hit her again, drunk and aggravated.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" Joey yelled, immediately jumping on his father forcefully. He jabbed him a few times struggling in his father's grip. His father cursed, throwing him head first into the busted kitchen sink. Joseph felt weak for a second until he threw a hard swing at his father's gut. He got the wind knocked out of him until he hit him with an uppercut. Joseph was now struggling to keep himself stable. He saw as his father grabbed a kitchen knife from the counter.

"JOEY!" she yelled.

"SHUT UP!" her father screamed.

"Call help Miry. Go someplace safe!" Joseph breathed loudly.

Miranda made her way towards the phone in the living room, dragging it towards the bathroom. She locked the door anxiously; she felt her body shake violently. She called 911.

"911 Emergency Service how can we help you?"

"He's going to kill him. He's going to kill Joey you have to get here quick!" Miranda replied almost too fast for them to comprehend.

"Miss, miss please slow down. What's your name?" the operator asked.

"My name? My my name is M-Miranda Kerr. I live on the corner of the Narrows and Gotham City Marina. Please we're in danger. Send the police department please!" she begged frantically.

"All right we have Detective Gordon on his way. Just get yourself in a secured area. You understand?"  
"Yes, yes I do," Miranda replied. She cracked the door open, watching as her father kept Joseph in his grasp with a knife at hand.

Joseph struggled but eyed the knife in nervousness.

"You scared now boy?" his drunken father mocked. Joseph just stared at him. "I'm going to make sure you never get between me and your sister again."

"You stay away from her," Joseph defended.

"Or what?" the father mocked with a slur in his tone. He stared at him forcing his hand to grab his face tightly.

"Why so serious boy?" he asked. The knife reached Joseph's lips. Miranda gasped. "Well, why so serious?"

Joseph just stared at him with fear in his eyes. The knife rested on the other side of his mouth. His father smiled evilly.

"Let's put a smile on that face!" he yelled. The knife made contact with his skin. Miranda screamed as her father swiped the knife across Joseph's mouth slitting it open on one side.

Joseph looked lifeless; it was too painful to even scream. His face covered with blood. His breathing was hard; it was as if his life was flashing before his eyes. His father dropped him, leaving him on the kitchen floor. The bloody knife remained in his hand.

"Oh Miry," the father sang. "Come out and play."

Miranda gasped, trying to close the door but it was stuck. Joseph moved along the ground, still in unbearable pain. His vision blurred, watching his father move towards the bathroom. He crawled, making his way towards his father in agony. Miranda was slamming the door, trying to force it to close. Her father kept on coming closer, knife in his hand. She finally got it closed, locking it forcefully.  
"Miry, come out and play with daddy."

"Stay away!" Miranda yelled. She looked around the bathroom frantically, trying to find something she could use to defend herself with. Suddenly the door was shaking from the father's banging with his fist.

"Come on out Miry! I'm warning you!" he yelled. Suddenly there was the sound of sirens outside their house.

"_This is the Gotham City Police Department we got the house surrounded_!" a voice yelled over all the noise.

_Bang! _The front door of the house swung off its hinges with Gotham Swat team members and policemen. They surrounded the father with the knife still grasped in his hand. Detective Gordon approached in front with his gun at hand.

"Drop your weapon! You're under arrest," Gordon ordered. The father laughed, dropping the knife on the floor and placing his hands behind his head. A police officer went over towards Joseph who lay on the ground, breathing heavily, almost unconscious.

"Sir you better come and look at this!" he exclaimed. Gordon immediately rushed over, hovering over the sixteen year old with his mouth split open on both sides of his face.

"Good God," Gordon whispered. "Get this boy to a hospital!"

Officers grabbed Joseph, allowing the following ambulance members to get him on the stretch board. Gordon watched as another officer approached him.

"A girl called 911 sir. Named Miranda. She's still here," the officer mentioned. Gordon looked around.

"Search the house! The girl is still here!" Gordon yelled. With that command, everyone scattered, busting down bedroom doors, searching through cabinets, the works. Gordon made his way towards the bathroom.

"Miranda!" he called, he tried to open the door. It was locked. He busted it open, looking cautiously behind it. "Miranda?"

There he saw her for the first time. She was crawled into a fetal position in front of the tub, hugging her knees and shaking nervously. He went up to her holding out his hand.

"Miranda, I'm Detective Gordon. I'm going to take you away from here," he informed.

"Where's my brother?" she asked nervously.

"I'll take you to him. We're sending him to the hospital. I'm sorry to say he was hurt pretty badly," Gordon replied. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up and to the Police Department."

Miranda took his hand and she left that house for good. The next time she would see it was when her father's homicide took place.

She was taken into one of the secret hiding places in the Narrows with Crane. There were many mobsters, criminals, and escapees all in one place. They were thugs, thieves you name them. Miranda felt she was trapped in a room with all of her wanted clients that were somewhat minor compared to Crane or the Joker. She just never expected them to be all in one room away from a jail cell of any kind. They made their way back outside, making sure not to be seen.

"Do you really think these guys would stand a chance against you-know-who?" Miranda whispered.  
"We don't need masterminds. We need bait," Crane corrected.

"But they'll just think you're crazy. I mean they don't know who you are, do they?"

"Not yet," Crane replied. He revealed his Scarecrow mask from his person. He nudged it over to her with a smirk on his face. Miranda looked at him with uncertainty.

"What is this, for panic?"

"No, _persuasion_," he corrected.

"Fine," Miranda agreed, grabbing his mask from his grip.

"Hey! What are you-?" he began to object

"Sh! Keep it down!" Miranda hushed. "You don't want to make a scene just yet."

She felt his mask with the tips of her fingers. She stared at it's ripped up, sack-like form until helping Crane pull it onto his head. Crane just sighed.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked, his voice muffled. As she adjusted things here and there she looked at him with oddity.

"I had a choice? Look considering the circumstances I might even be arrested for keeping you away from your place in jail this long," she replied. She sort of laughed under her breath. "This is insane."

"All right here's the deal. I'll say that you're Gordon's top agents and you're a one-way ticket to the Batman. I'll hold you hostage and you just look pretty and scared, got it?" Crane schemed. Miranda nodded.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she commented under her breath.

"Good, now let's get to it shall we?"

They entered inside the hide out once again, finding a somewhat heavy man with his boys in the bar. Crane looked around noticing every pair of eyes stare at his familiar mask.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up for the party," the mob leader welcomed.

"Looks like the birdie came back from the dead huh boys?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. One of the leader's henchmen approached them with a knife in his hand. He placed twirled it in his fingers licking his lips.

"Who's the pretty lady? Someone you're sharing with us I hope," he suggested. "Allow me to start off for you."

He came a step closer forcefully placing the knife at her neck. Miranda gasped as Crane pulled him off, hitting him straight across the head.

"NO ONE TOUCHES THE GIRL!" he yelled, watching the scoundrel scramble to his feet.

"Now listen up!" he began. "She's bait to get the Batman out of his cave."  
"How so?" the mob leader asked.

"Because she is one of the top agents for Gordon. He wouldn't want one hair touched on her head," Crane explained. "She will lead us to the Batman and he will come."  
"What's in it for us?" the leader asked.

"Once we finish off the Batman you could do whatever you please," Crane replied.

"How do we know this girl won't rat us out? How do you know it's not a trick?" one of the men asked.

"Fine I have a better idea. Why don't I just kill her now and I'll rat you out," Crane suggested, grabbing a knife from his person, pulling her back towards him. Miranda gasped.

"What in God's name are you doing?" Miranda whispered.

"You wouldn't," the leader dared.

"I would. And believe me I'll make all the evidence wipe off to you. There will be no trace of her blood on my fingers," Crane informed. After a few moments the leader backed off.

"Fine I'll help. What do you want me and my boys to do?"

"We'll meet up at a parking garage a few miles away from the DA building, he will surely find us there. They'll send out the signal, when they do we'll be ready for him."

The leader laughed, his accent rather strong.

"Boys! Get the dogs! There's going to be fresh meat tonight!"


	10. Haunting House

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins or any of the characters within the movie

_**A/N: **__Warning! From this point on there might be some _Dark Knight _spoilers. So I'm telling you now. If you don't care that's great and if you didn't see it yet you are missing out big time. So go and see it! Enjoy. _

_**10. Haunting House**_

Cars screeched to a stop within the echoing boundaries of the parking garage. Miranda was sitting beside Crane as they sat in the back of the van with the rest of the mobster's henchmen. The doors opened as they watched the leader came out with his boys in another vehicle behind them. Miranda could suddenly hear the wailing of one of the men. What was wrong with him?

"Hey buddy, you're scaring some of my boys with this Batman business. You better be sure that he's coming tonight," he warned. Suddenly the three huge, mad dogs were jumping out of the car, restrained by their leashes. "My dogs are hungry!"

"I told you we have a member of Gordon's men, I think they would think of her absence slightly suspicious. Besides I know he'll come," Crane informed. Miranda stepped out of the car with Crane as he grabbed her wrists, pulling them behind her back. "Let's hope your black knight is coming."

_I hope that too_, Miranda thought looking around the area cautiously. Suddenly there was a shadow behind one of the stone beams. The mob leader laughed. He spotted the masked batman figure.

"Good thing there is only one of you and all of us huh?" he yelled at the stranger. Almost immediately, two more shadows identical to the first surrounded them, holding guns in their hands.

"What the heck?" Miranda whispered.

"It's not him!" Crane yelled.

_Bang, bang, bang! _The guns were firing off at rapid speed. Everyone scattered about the cars taking their positions. Crane grabbed Miranda, pulling her behind the van for safety. She stumbled, landing beside him behind one of the van's back tires. He kept his hand over her mouth, looking out towards the frauds. Without warning, a huge explosion came from the edge of the parking garage. The tank-like vehicle that was known as the Batman's car stood about them as the gangs of men shot at it.

"That's more like it," Crane whispered. Miranda peeked out as the gunfire ceased for a few moments. It was Batman! She wasn't expecting him to come after these amateurs that dressed like him came to the rescue. The guns on the tank were firing about three times until the real Batman came out to play. Crane watched as the mobsters were trying desperately to defeat Batman, even by letting the dogs loose.

"Come on!" he yelled, dragging Miranda into the van by the sliding side door. He pushed her in there, following her inside while slamming the door shut behind him. He anxiously made his way towards the driver's side.

"Was this part of the plan?" she asked loudly.

"Not really, catching me without a fight wasn't really my idea," Crane admitted. He started off the car and then sped off. A few moments later they heard something _thump_ against the side of the car. Then something sharp was cutting through the metal of the door! Crane immediately drove closer towards a cement beam to get Batman off his escape van. He succeeded but only for a moment. He sped around and around down the exit ramp, leaving his idiotic henchmen behind them. Miranda just held on tight. They were reaching the last floor of the parking garage.

_Crash! _Batman landed in front of the van, smashing the windshield. Crane automatically stopped the van, cursing loudly. Miranda felt herself breathing more quickly by the sudden surprise. Batman opened the driver's door, throwing Crane out onto the stone ground. He hissed in agony by the hard landing. He yelled as the hero tied him up with his hands behind his back.

"You thought you could lose me that easily Crane?" Batman questioned ripping off Scarecrow's mask.

"Doesn't hurt to try now does it?" Crane queried.

"Where's Miranda?" Batman asked.

"Who?"

Batman punched him hard across his face.

"She was given your case and has been missing for the past few days. Where is she?" he growled, swinging at him again. Crane hissed cursing through his teeth.  
"In the van!" the criminal answered. Batman turned away from him, making his way back towards the van.

"Detective Kerr?" he called. He spotted her, hiding behind one of the seats, her face scraped up from the broken glass. He knelt down, reaching his hand out to her.

"I didn't think you'd come at all," she commented as she took his hand, stepping out of the vehicle.

"Proved you wrong didn't I?" Batman mentioned as he helped her onto the ground. She looked over, noticing the amateur "Batman Squad" surround Crane side by side.

"Lieutenant Gordon sent another police force this way. We had another problem with the Joker earlier this evening," Batman informed. Miranda looked at him with anxiety. She remembered a plan but she couldn't imagine what the Joker must've done this time.

"What happened this time?"

"Bank robbery. It seems like they got away with most of the safe's cash," he replied. "You think you can handle this on your own?"

"I'll take care of it," Miranda accepted. He nodded in agreement looking back at Crane and the Squad.

"Don't come on my streets again!" he yelled at the amateurs.

"We're just trying to help you!" one of them defended as he jumped into his tank.

"I don't need help," Batman objected.

"Not by my diagnosis," Crane intervened.

"What makes you any different?" another asked.

"I'm not the one wearing hockey pants," Batman replied, speeding off, leaving them be with Crane in their grasp. Miranda turned to look at the criminal. A few moments later the sirens of the Gotham City Police Dept. were sounding off their arrival. The squad took Crane towards one of the police vehicles.

"Wait! I'll handle him. Go home!" Miranda commanded.

"Wait Miss we-" one of them began to object. Miranda pulled out her badge to them.

"I am Miranda Kerr of Gotham City Police Department. I can take care of this gentlemen thank you," she informed forcefully. She grabbed Crane taking aside, before the police can decide to take him in. She held onto his wrists, eying anyone near them.

"Looks like you're in trouble Crane," she commented. "If anything it'll be tougher for you to get out of this."

"Then break me out. Find out where they're taking me and get me out," Crane ordered softly.

"Crane, my orders were to get you in jail, so now I'm doing it. If I break you out I will lose my job," Miranda mentioned. Crane fiercely turned to face her.

"What about getting your laughing boy in jail? He's a lot worse then me Miranda and you know it," he reminded. Miranda suddenly grabbed him by the collar, forcing his head to be only inches from hers as she saw policemen walking towards them.

"Look. You're in my turf now. But don't think that it's anything personal. I know the holding cells backwards so I suggest that you'll listen to me now. I call the shots whether I'm going to get you out or not. I need to get my brother off the streets and as soon as I do, don't think I'm not making you follow him into your place in Arkham or the County," Miranda warned. Crane just gave a sly smirk.

"See you around Miranda," he said as he felt two pairs of hands grip onto him, pulling him back.

The officers led him to the police cars, driving him off towards the holding cells on Gordon's territory. Suddenly an officer approached Miranda urgently.

"Miss Kerr, you are all right?" he asked.  
"I'm fine officer. Is there anything I could do?" she questioned.

"Lieutenant Gordon is busy with the case at the bank. He might need some help there," the officer replied.

"Could you take me too him if it's not much to ask?"

"Sure Miss Kerr, after you," he insisted, opening the door of a vacant police car. She hopped right in, allowing the man to close the door. Within seconds they were off towards the Gotham City bank where the Joker struck again earlier that evening.

"Captain, do you know where they are taking Jonathan Crane?" Miranda suddenly asked, as they were only minutes away from their destination.

"Right now they're taking him to the holding cells. He'll be in there for a while considering his trial will probably be after the Joker's case. That is if we catch him soon," he replied.

"It'll be hard to track this one Captain. Believe me I know. He's definitely something we haven't faced within our time. Perhaps even more dangerous than we'd hoped."

Miranda pushed her way through the groups of policemen who stood about the bank, looking through pictures and fake dollar bills that laid about the floor. She was directed towards Lieutenant Gordon, finding him within the safe.

"Lieutenant," she greeted. Gordon's head shot up from her voice, suddenly sighing with relief.

"Miranda. Thank God you're all right," he breathed hugging her tightly.

"I've been calling you every hour for the past two days. Chrissie was trying to help but your home number wasn't picking up. I had a SWAT team actually search through your apartment. We thought you gone missing like your brother," he explained.

"Lieutenant I'm fine. Listen I'll explain everything at a different time, just tell me what's going on," Miranda commanded.

"Well the Joker went through this bank earlier this afternoon. Broad daylight too! The casualties were just rookies. No connection really to him whatsoever. They stolen everything leaving these fake bills behind," he explained.

"Did you ever catch him?" she asked.

"No, he's still on the loose somewhere. It's just a matter of where," Gordon replied. "Look I got it here. I'm just glad that you're all right. Why don't you go home? You've had a long night."

"Gordon I'm fine," Miranda objected.

"Just trust me on this please," Gordon begged. "Look you can help me tomorrow after I get situated with someone. But right now, go home. I can handle this."

Miranda looked at him wanting to object the offer. Holding her tongue she nodded.

"Good girl. Do you need one of the officers to take you home?" he asked.

"No that's fine I'll take a cab," she replied. "Thanks Gordon."

"Sure," Gordon nodded, watching her as she departed.

As she exited the building, she turned back for a moment making sure no one was watching. She had to do the job herself. She felt bad for disobeying Gordon, but she knew where the Joker lingered. She would meet him again, but this time without anyone with her. She stopped a taxi out in front of her. She stepped inside setting herself down on the cheaply made seats.

"Where to sweetheart?" the cab driver asked, his voice sort of light and raspy.

"I guess home," she replied. Suddenly the cab driver turned facing her. Miranda screamed with surprise. The Joker stared her down with a smile on his face.

"You!" she whispered.

"Let's take a ride shall we?" he asked humorously; his laugh was haunting. Miranda stared at him with shock. He sped off down the empty streets.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Look Miry I'm taking you where you told me to go," Joker replied, waving his hand out in front of him. He drove faster and faster, speeding through stoplights without a care. Miranda screamed while the Joker was laughing, jumping up and down in his seat.

"You gotta trust me a little more Miry. Have some fun. Ha ha!" he said casually. They crossed the bridge to the Narrows.

"_Over the river and through the woods to daddy's house we go_," he sang madly. Miranda just stared at him with disbelief. How did he end up like this? After speeding off a little more, the Joker slammed on the breaks, forcing Miranda forward from the instant stop. Joker turned off the ignition opening the sliding window to peek in the back. Miranda was slumped against the small crease between the front and back seats. She placed a hand on her head.

"Home sweet home Miry," he said, laughing a bit. He stepped out of the car, opening the back door to let his sister out. "All right sis, upsy daisy." He grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the car. She stepped out, standing there as he closed both of the doors. She stared at the house. It was it, the place that started all it all. Home.

"Come on, let's go," Joker said with enthusiasm, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the house.

He actually started skipping like a little girl as he held onto his younger sister's hand. Miranda watched him awkwardly, feeling her grasp suddenly tighten in his hand. Joker just moved on, humming and singing softly.

"Da dump, da dump, da da," he said as they reached the steps of the abandoned house. He stopped them in front of the door. He looked at Miranda with a fake smile on his face. He knocked on the door as if someone was still living there.

"Dad we're home," he announced. His free hand grasped onto the knob, shaking it as if to open it. It was locked. "Must've gone on a little stroll.

"Hold on," he ordered with his finger in the air to Miranda. He took out a knife from his jacket, jamming it in the crease. He fiddled with it against the lock, placing his ear on the door. After a slight _click_ was heard, he smiled. He backed away from it and pushed it only with a finger.

"And there…we…go," he said as the whole door suddenly fell into the house with a loud _thump!_ Miranda looked at him as he playful stared at her with wide eyes. He pointed a finger towards her as if they were playing the blaming game.

"I didn't do it," he said, stepping inside with her following from behind. She noticed herself stepping on broken glass over the worn torn up carpet on the floor. She watched her brother poke around the living room, finding old beer bottles and things that were left there for years.

"Reminds you of things, Miry?" Joker asked. He looked over towards her his fingers hovering over the tip of an empty beer bottle. Miranda looked into his eyes, then after a few moments averted them. She nodded in response to his question. Joker nodded with acceptance to her silence.

"You remember that night, the night I got my first real scars?" he suddenly questioned. Miranda felt her eyes tear up, recalling the events that happened so long ago. He walked over to her, licking his lips. He ended up behind her as she crossed her arms about her chest.

"You know that our father was a drinker. That night he drank too much and got his hands on you," Joker began. "I remember how painful it was just to see you get hurt and believe me it still hurts to think about it for me _still_ after all these years."

"Joey," she whispered. The Joker hushed her.

"And then I finally got in the way so he wouldn't hurt you again. That's when he put the knife to me," he suddenly turned her around, the small knife in his hand. He put his hand underneath her chin, keeping her still. Miranda shook her head trying to get him off.

"Miry…Miry, I'm just showing you," he informed as she stared at him anxiously. The knife rested on the tip of her lip.  
"Now, that was when you hid from him. Dad had his knife in my mouth, right in here like this," he pointed hooking his finger with the knife in his mouth. "And he asked, '_Why so serious?_' then he put it even further in my mouth. '_Why so serious? Let's put a smile on that face!_' and then…"

He felt his fingers against his first scar. He started laughing a little.

"Why so serious?" he asked again his laugh a little louder. Miranda could see it all so clearly again in her mind. She felt sympathy and wanted to take it all away from him even though she knew one thing. She couldn't. She actually stared crying, feeling the tears escape from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Aw Miry sh sh sh sh!" he said almost mockingly. He placed the knife back in his pocket, taking one of her hands.

"Here let me help you," he began. He took his hand wiping the tears away with his free hand. His thumb wiped the tears away. She felt herself clasp a little onto the floor, with him falling with her.

"Whoa Miry take it easy," he said, holding her steady. "I meant no harm, you should know that."

"Then why did you take me here?" she asked, feeling a lump in her throat. "You know that I was there that night. I saw everything! He was arrested that night and you were in the hospital because of what _he _did!"

"I just wanted to show you how I came to be what I am now," he said.

"A psychopath?"

"I rather prefer it more like delightfully mad," he corrected with a finger waving at her. Suddenly she swung at him hard across the face with her fist.

"Whoa! Ha ha! Look at you go, Miry!" he encouraged. She hit him again across the head. Joker just laughed again laying on the floor. "I never knew you had it in you Miry."

She suddenly grabbed him from the ground, kneeling in front of him. Her grip grew hard against his collar. He was laughing a bit, shaking his head back as if he were having a ball.

"You had a little fight in you," he said.

"Tell me why you did you leave me in the dark alone for the past two years?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" he laughed. Another punch in the gut; he groaned and laughed madly too.

"You know well what. I thought you were dead! For two years I was looking for you, hoping to find you. I thought you were going to be lying out in the gutters dead! Why didn't you come?" she asked desperately, her voice level rising.

"I was busy all right?" he replied as if he were trying to get out of being blamed for some small thing. Miranda was going to hit him again but he raised his hands up in front of him to stop her.

"Miry look, I meant to call. But as soon as I thought about it I got caught up with some work problems that I needed to take care of," he continued.

"You mean your mishap at the power plant. People died because of that! Two of them were witnesses that committed suicide. What did you do to them that they were so frightened of you?"

"I just had a little chat with them after I was fired. You know the drill. After dealing with the boss firing me I took care of him and the other two were just kiss-ups that were going to turn me in for seeing their beloved advisor killed," he explained.

"You killed your boss? When did this happen?"

"I don't really remember exactly."

"You were the one who blew up the power plant! They were looking for the one who killed those who were taking the graveyard shift."

"Well they certainly got into their work name didn't they? Ha ha!" he laughed a little until Miranda pulled him closer with a hurtful look on her face "Just a joke, Miry relax."

She wanted to hit him a thousand times until she wouldn't hurt.

"Listen to me and listen good Joker. You have no idea what you put me through for the last two years of looking for you," she mentioned.

"Look no hard feelings sis, I mean it. I just wanted to get a few things straightened out before I met up with you again," he said.

"I have nightmares of you and me every night. I prayed that you were all right. Cause I loved you and I know what you've been through with our father," she felt her voice choke. "You think I don't hate him for what he did to you?"

Joker stared at her with oddity hearing her breathing grow heavier. She stared at him with hurt in her eyes. She let go of him turning her face away from him. He sat up, watching her as he leaned against his arms.

"So what now? Are you going to try to turn me into the big house?" he asked waving his hands in the air. Miranda closed her eyes tightly. She ignored him. "Hey sis?"

"What do you want Joker?" she asked. He turned her head to look at him, his grip somewhat harsh.

"I want you to…look at me," he breathed slowly. Miranda's blue eyes took a moment to look back at him. "I changed Miry…I maybe different on the outside but my intent is still the same. I still have feelings to you know?" he added with a small laugh. "I took care of bad old father for what he did for you and me. Now everyone will see that even the greatest people can turn into someone like me.

"Are you afraid of my change?" he asked. "Are you scared to look at me?"

"No," Miranda said honestly. "Because I know who you are behind the makeup."

"Well that's a load off my mind, phew," he commented mockingly.

"I will," she suddenly said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I'm going to hunt you down. No matter how much or how long it'll take, I'll see you in Arkham," Miranda replied. "You may have been my brother but now you are a criminal and it's my job to put you behind bars."

"So this is how it ends Miry?" he asked making noises with his lips. Miranda stared at him sternly. He nodded with a smile on his face. "Well let the chase begin. Ha ha ha ha!"

Without warning she was hit in the back of the head, knocked out cold. That was the final time she would see the Joker as her only brother.


	11. Dangerous Deals

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins or any of the characters within the movie

_**11. Dangerous Deals**_

There were people surrounding the hospital everywhere. Miranda had to push and dodge in between nurses in order to see her brother. Gordon stood behind her, as she was wrapped up in his GPD jacket. She heard women speaking frantically to doctors as they were fixing up Joseph's mouth. They tried medicine to keep the pain down but it was so much to deal with already. Joseph was lying there semi-unconscious, phasing in and out of what was going on. All he could feel was excruciating pain.

It was about an hour of stitching his lip; forty stitches to repair the damage that his father had caused. It wasn't until he was finished that Miranda saw her older brother again. Even then, he was out cold from the events. His lip was scared badly and she felt guilty for a while. If she had just taken the punches from her father, he wouldn't have suffered from that unbearable pain. It wasn't until a few months later that she actually felt that her father was fully to blame for her brother's scars.

She went into the waiting room staring at her sixteen year old brother who lay there on the bed. She just stared at his stitches, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. As soon as she turned to face him again she screamed. Before her was the Joker laughing hysterically in front of her. She screamed so loud but no one could hear her…

_Beeeb…BEEB…BEEEEEEEEB!_

Miranda shot up from her dreams. She looked around with caution. She was home. She was back in her apartment, but how? Wasn't she in her old abandoned house? Or was it a dream? She turned off her alarm anxiously. She noticed pain shooting through her skull as if someone or something hit her directly and hard. Nope not a dream, it was real. She looked at the clock. '_5:30am_' it said. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. She hadn't slept since Crane had taken her hostage a few days ago. She decided maybe it was best she got herself up and running anyway.

She went into the bathroom taking a long shower before she figured to do anything else. Her body felt sore from everything. She was lucky that she didn't clasp while she was in the bathroom. She got herself situated, getting dressed hastily. After all that, the phone rang, causing her to jump. She picked it up immediately.

"Hello?"

"Miry? Oh thank goodness you're all right. Lieutenant said he saw you last night and I had to call you as soon as I found out," Chrissie's voice replied anxiously.

"Chrissie?" she asked tiredly.

"Oh honey we were so worried about you. Listen, Gordon called about an hour ago. He told me that he wanted you to come down to the GPD building as soon as you could make it," Chrissie explained.

"I'm on my way," Miranda said, hanging up the phone.

Miranda stepped out of the cab in front of Gotham City's Police Dept. building. She spotted some officers going in and out of work as she trotted up the steps. The entered the building, approaching a nearby officer.

"Excuse me. Is Lieutenant Gordon in?" she asked. But before the officer could answer, Gordon appeared in sight. The officer just pointed in his direction with a smile and nod.

"Lieutenant," Miranda greeted, walking over to him.

"Miranda. Good you're here," he said flipping through paperwork in his hands.

"Chrissie called, she said you needed me here," she reminded.

"Yes, I have a job for you. Follow me," he commanded, taking the lead through the lobby area. They made their way through the hallways towards the holding cells.

"I've heard of Crane's captivity. So I've been working a little on his case before I got a hold of you. I'm sorry but I don't have much time to spend here with you on this one," Gordon apologized.

"Why? What for?"

"You remember I told you I'd meet someone later today? Well it's Harvey Dent. I need to see him after his case with Maroni."

"Well what do you want me to do?" Miranda asked as they pushed the door near the room with the jail cells. She looked over seeing Crane in a separate cell.

"I just need you to take him to the holding cell and question him a bit. I have some of the police here that'll stay with you if you don't want to be alone with him," Gordon suggested.

"No I can handle it," she said.

"You sure?"

"Yes sir. I'll question him and ask him what he wants for a trial. It'll be hard enough for him to find a lawyer who would want to defend his case. I don't need anyone with me for this one," she replied.

"All right if you say so," Gordon accepted rather uneasily. She was one of his best in the team. All he wanted was for her to be protected. He pushed the door open, allowing her to step into the room with the jail cells. He followed her.

Crane looked up from his place suddenly smirking at her arrival. He was in his normal attire that she saw him in earlier. His suit-like appearance, his mask on the inspection table in the other room. Miranda kept her expression stern as she walked up to his cell without a word.

"What's the verdict Lieutenant? Innocent until proven guilty?" Crane mocked as Lieutenant Gordon stood there with a serious, expression, his arms crossed about his chest.

"Detective Kerr here is going to set you up in one of the holding cells. She'll discuss the matters of your trial. Unfortunately I'm not the one to say where exactly you are going to end up. That's for the jury to decide," Gordon replied. "Officers if you may escort Mr. Crane to the holding cells."

Two officers stepped out from their places, unlocking the cell and grabbing the criminal to escort him out. Crane just smirked at Miranda as the officers led him towards the holding cells. Miranda could feel a sickness building in her stomach. She couldn't tell whether it was from the lack of food or just the way the criminal's stare just went through her. She finally arrived at the cell, watching as the officers unlocked it and pushed Crane forward. They forcefully sat him down in a chair behind the desk in the back of the room. They came back to her looking at her reassuringly.

"You sure you don't want us in here with you Detective?" one of them asked. Miranda nodded sincerely.

"It's only to discuss a trial gentlemen," she reminded. "You don't need to stay behind the window either. If you want to feel like doing something you could stand by the door outside the room just in case we have an incident."

"Yes ma'am," the other accepted. Both of them left the room leaving her alone with Crane. She stood there for a moment, staring at her victim. The criminal could only smirk slyly at her as if he knew something she didn't.

"So here we are again," he said breaking the silence. "What are you going to do? Beat the truth out of me by force?"

"Very funny," Miranda commented her stare remaining on his piercing blue eyes. She walked up to him, as he sat there handcuffed behind the desk. "You're lucky there's no one watching or hearing this conversation."

"Oh goody, now we can talk real business without the cops eying both of us," Crane commented. Miranda stood in front of the desk, staring at the wall for a few moments, thinking silently.

"So, have you caught your precious brother?" Crane asked.

"That's none of your business," Miranda replied coldly.

"Well actually it is considering I was working with him a little while back. Plus you did say whatever your business involved was me which links to a small aspect of the Joker," he analyzed.

"Oh stop playing games Crane. I already told you that my job was you. Now, I got you in jail, which means we'll be having your case dealt with maybe a little sooner than you think."

"What if they ask me something that you weren't expecting?"

Miranda looked at him with oddity.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about whether I rat you out saying that you knew where I was. And you didn't send me here as soon as you found me. I can make it sound very convincing Miss Kerr," he said as if mocking her. Miranda suddenly felt her fury build up inside her again. It was the same feeling she had with the Joker. That urge to hit him so hard that he would forget everything that happened. She walked over to him, standing in front of his chair, eying him.

"But," he began, his eyes staring her from head to toe. "I could make an exception."

"Start talking Crane," she ordered.

"If you decide to consider getting me out of here, I'll help you with finding your psychotic brother. Then, maybe I'll consider not ratting you out from your position Detective," he explained. Miranda stared laughing under her breath, kneeling down to his height.

"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked.

"Believe me, if it wasn't for your brother, I would've killed you that night in Arkham. He asked me to not harm you and since then, I haven't touched a hair on your head. So I think you owe me for sparing your life," he replied.

"Is that so?"

"I think it's rather fair, don't you think?"

Miranda just smiled a bit with disbelief. She stared at him a few moments until she had her plan figured out, no matter how much she hated the idea. She beckoned him to come closer. He obeyed after a second's hesitation.

"How about this?" she began. "Let's just say, I had a way of getting you out of here." She grabbed his hands that were bound by cuffs. She drew something out of her pockets; it was the key to the cuffs. Crane eyed her with disbelief. She was really going to help escape! His piercing eyes widened with curiosity.

"You'll have to stay only with me, keep your promise to the Joker, plus you'll work for me. Since the Joker already trusts your partnership, you'll have no reason to doubt his turning behavior on you," she continued, keeping her hands on his wrists.

"Fine," Crane agreed immediately. He reached for the small key rather hastily, but Miranda held it back from him. He looked at her with frustration. She gripped onto his wrists rather tightly.

"But," she intervened. "You have to realize that after the Joker is finally caught, that you have to come with him. After all you still are wanted for your incident a few months ago. So don't even dare trying to break your promise.

"And if you do. One slip up, one shred of doubt, I'll hunt you down and throw you back in here. Then we'll see who's ratting out who," Miranda said in a sort of low voice. "So do we have a deal?"  
"You surprise me everyday Miss Kerr," Crane sighed, laughing a little under his breath. "I believe we have an agreement."

Miranda smiled slyly, placing the key in his hand and closing it tightly.

"I have to warn you to be patient. Come with me and stay close," she said.

"Why? What's the plan?" Crane asked.

"Sh! Just keep quiet and play along. I just don't want anyone killed because of you escaping. I'll just tell the cops that I'm transferring you out of the building. I want to try to keep the suspicion rather low. We'll worry about your cuffs after we get out safely," she explained. "Just don't lose the key."  
"Did I ever tell you how insane you are?"

"No, just forceful. But I don't doubt the compliment," she said humorously. She smiled, causing the villain to do the same. She grabbed his hands, helping him out of his seat. She suddenly felt force pull her back.

"Just tell me one last thing," Crane demanded. Miranda turned around, looking at him cautiously. "Why exactly are you helping me?"

"I've already told you," Miranda replied desperately.

"Not exactly," Crane disagreed. Miranda looked at him awkwardly. "You know very well that you can send the Batman to do your work. He'll certainly do the noble thing of capturing him. So why are you deciding to help a criminal like me?"

"Truthfully I have no idea. I think the Batman has plenty on his mind with the mob. I don't think he needs to capture the Joker on his own if he already has a source who knows the nut case front to back," Miranda replied.

"Well then, shall we?" he asked, motioning towards the door. Miranda nodded, her face suddenly stern.

She went in front of him, grabbing his wrists from behind her. She opened the door, where the officers stood motionless until she approached them.

"Detective," they greeted.

"Gentlemen," she greeted back, continuing on through the hallways.

"Miss Kerr? Do you want us to throw him to the holding cells for you?" one of them asked.

"I don't think that's necessary Captain. This man is being transferred to a more secured area until his trial," Miranda explained.

"Well then we'll escort him to the car," the captain suggested.

"No. He already has someone waiting for him outside the building from County. Please, it's not in the way of anything I'm doing. I'll handle it," she said, her grip suddenly tighter around Crane's wrists. She couldn't believe she was lying to the police. She is going to be fired for sure.

"If you insist Detective," the other officer accepted. "But if you have trouble you know where to find us."  
"Just tell Lieutenant Gordon that I'll be busy with the Joker case since I'm done with Dr. Crane here," she mentioned.

"Yes ma'am," the captain accepted. Miranda immediately turned around, taking the hallways that led back towards the side alley next to the building. She tried to avoid making any contact with anyone. She took the least taken hallways, until they finally they reached outside.

She pushed him into an empty alleyway to avoid anyone spotting them. Crane was looking around cautiously too; the last thing he wanted was to be caught again.

"Do you have the key?" she asked.

"Yeah, right here," Crane replied. He held it out.

"Here, give it to me," she commanded, as he placed it in her hand. She fiddled with his cuffs for a few moments until a _click _finally gave way, releasing his hands from captivity. Crane held onto the cuffs after he was free of them.

"I'm telling you Miranda, you always go way over your head," he said his voice low.  
"We have to get over to the warehouse, that has to be where he is," she informed as she looked outside of the alleyway.

"You sure that's where he is?"

"I don't think he would want to show his face in broad daylight after his incident at the bank," she recalled. Crane went from behind her.

"Forgive me for what I'm about to do," he suddenly said. Miranda stared in front of her with bewilderment.

"For what?"

"This," he answered, when suddenly he knocked her out from behind the head. She fell to the ground unconscious. "Sorry Miranda but business is business. Now I'll have to make a deal with the Joker."

He grabbed her unconscious body shoving her into a cab that stopped for him. The taxi driver turned around looking at Miranda's unconscious self with curiosity.

"Hey buddy is she okay?"

"Gotham Marina please," Crane ignored his questioning.

"Look buddy don't you want to get her to a hospital?"

Suddenly Crane took out a switchblade from his coat pocket, aiming it at the driver who was stunned with nervousness.

"You heard where I want to go. So I suggest you start driving or I'll give you something to be concerned about."

With that said, the taxi sped off into the street without a second thought.


	12. No Trust Among Enemies

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins or any of the characters within the movie

_**12. No Trust Among Enemies**_

Pain was rushing through her skull as blackness overwhelmed her. She had flashes of her nightmares within mid seconds of each other. Then she was trying to remember what happened before she was knocked out. She struggled to remember until she finally realized that Crane had betrayed her. He hit her across the head when she wasn't looking.

_I have to wake up_, she thought. Finally after a few moments, she was able to open her eyes. The light of day made her head feel worse, she felt so sensitive.

As her sight began to focus, she saw Crane cleaning a knife that was apparently bloodstained. She moaned in pain as she sat herself up. She realized she was in a cab. She looked out in front of her and screamed. The cab driver was dead by a nasty slit in the throat. Crane immediately jumped by her sudden outburst.

"Sorry you had to see that," he said emotionlessly. "I couldn't risk the idea of him squealing on us."

"Where are we?" Miranda questioned, trying to keep herself calm.

"We are at the marina. You said the Joker was here, so I intend to make a bargain with him," Crane replied.

"Bargain? With what?"

"Your life for a piece of the profit," he answered, his piercing eyes staring at her. She suddenly lost her breath as she heard, her _life_ for _money_. Now she was scared if the Joker was even going to consider sparing her.

"Nothing personal, you should know that by now," Crane commented.

He smirked at her, and then opened his side of the door. He stepped out, reaching for her arm while pulling her out with much force. He dragged her towards the vacant warehouse where they had their previous encounter with the Joker. All Miranda could think of was how stupid she had been. What was wrong with her mind lately? Why did she even consider letting this criminal out of the holding cells? She felt guilty for lying to the police, which meant she was lying to Gordon as well. They reached the warehouse, knocking on it loudly. The door opened, revealing a man with a masked clown face staring at them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He came out staring at the two of them. "Well look who we have here."

"I have some business with the Joker," Crane informed, his grip remained tightly against Miranda's arm.

"Oh yeah? Well he's kind of busy. Why not come back later," the clown suggested.

"Look pal, I don't want you to die from doing something stupid. Like not letting me in," Crane warned.

"And I've told you already," the clown reminded. He suddenly pulled out a handheld pistol, aiming it at Crane's head. "He's busy, now why don't you beat it."

"Fine you want to do this the hard way," Crane gave up, his knife at the ready.

"Oh bring it on buddy," the clown encouraged.

_Bang!_ Blood was spilt everywhere from the clown's head. Crane and Miranda jumped in surprise, watching the masked bodyguard fall to the ground lifeless. The sound of footsteps on the gravel was heard, with a small laughter following.

"Sorry about that Crow. Looks like his head just blew up a bit. Ha ha!" Joker's voice said, his figure coming out from the shadows of the warehouse. He looked over at him then realized that Miranda was with him.

"I heard you were caught by the big dogs or at least the big bad Bat," Joker corrected. "How did you get out did you scare them to death?"

"I had a little help," Crane replied, his eyes motioning towards Miranda. Joker smiled a bit at the sight. He started laughing with disbelief.

"Whoa. Hold on. Let me get this straight," Joker began. "You're telling me that Miry here, the most loyal and trusted detective in the big house, broke you out."

"You could say that," Crane said plainly. Joker just laughed hysterically, eying Miranda with a very approved look.  
"Oh Miss Kerr, what a surprise you have become," he said, walking back into the warehouse. "I mean, by breaking out a criminal from jail means you are willing to betray the Batman. Whether you like it or not Miranda you are becoming more and more like me. Ha ha ha!"

Crane followed him into the warehouse, his grip still on Miranda's arm.

"I heard you had some fun at the bank the other day," Crane mentioned.

"Oh yeah, had a few rookies out there. They were only good enough until they started blowing each other up for the money. You know how it goes. More money to spend means less people to share it with," Joker explained. "Course I was sort of tickled by the banker that killed one of my guys off. He was prepared. Ha ha!"

"But you got the money," Crane repeated.

"Of course I did. We didn't really plan anything except get the money out. You know gives the Batman and his SWAT teams something to do," Joker informed.

"Well I have a deal for you."

"Hmm. Okay," Joker encouraged.

"How about I get half the money of your share," Crane suggested.

"Or what? No threat?"

"Her life will be taken," Crane threatened. He took his knife out, pulling Miranda closer to him, knife a few inches away from her neck. The Joker laughed a little.

"Why is it always about money with you guys?" he asked. He went up a little closer to him.

"All right look, I know you're kind of threatening me with this but here's the deal," Joker said, now about two feet away from him. "I'll promise you whatever you want money wise. Okay. I'm just warning you that I'm going to have a bigger piece of the pie. After all I got it out of those banks the passed few weeks.

"So why don't we put your little toy away and let go of her," Joker suggested, reaching for the exposed knife but Crane pulled it away.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Do I look like I'd lie to you?" Joker asked. "Look I'm seeing some of these guys soon. They think that their hide out is anonymous and all that but I knew about it. You can come and then we can convince them that we should get half of the profits. All I'm asking you in return is to let her go."

Crane hesitated for a few moments.

"Come on," Joker encouraged. "You know you want to. After all she did get you away from the big bad police."

Crane felt furious and then let go of her, pushing her out of the way. Miranda just fell forward until Joker caught her.

"There we go. I'm jealous you've been having a lot of excitement lately. Ha ha," Joker laughed. "Now why don't we pay a visit to the big shots?"

Miranda just stayed with the Joker, somehow feeling safer with him rather than Crane. He followed from behind, staring at her maliciously. He stood at the side of them, seeing Joker's arm wrap around his sister's shoulders with a smile on his face.

"Let's join the party."

The Joker pushed aside the taxi cab driver onto the ground, leaving his lifeless body there.

"Excuse me I want to drive," Joker laughed as he stepped into the driver's seat, allowing Crane to take the back seat with Miranda. "Off we go."

The car sped off uncontrollably and headed out into the streets of Gotham.

One thug at a time was being examined in their hide out. They were gathering in broad daylight, making sure police wouldn't spot anything suspicious. Joker stopped the taxicab somewhere a block away from the area of the meeting.

"Well here we are," he said as he stepped out of the car first. Crane and Miranda followed.

"Why exactly are we here?" Miranda questioned.

"Oh Miry," he began, putting an arm around her shoulders as they walked towards the meeting place. "We go in, talk the big boys in there and make a deal with them about corrupting this city. Perhaps of even capturing the Batman if that'll get them to bring out the money."

"And what if they don't agree with the deal?" Crane asked. Joker's eyes looked away his mouth open as he thought.

"Uh, it didn't think they wouldn't," Joker replied.

"What you don't have a Plan B?" Crane asked expressionless.

"Do I look like a guy with a plan?" Joker questioned with an awkward look on his face. Crane rolled his eyes, suddenly getting annoyed. "Look I'll take care of it."

"You better, because if they refuse," Crane warned, his knife shown, pointing towards Miranda. "She walks out with a severe cut."

"Have you ever heard of winging it?" he asked looking at the criminal with a reassuring look on his face.

"Can I see that?" he asked pointing at the knife in his grip. Crane hesitated for a moment until he handed his knife to him. The Joker examined it with a smile on his face.

"Not bad for your taste," he commented handing it back to him. Crane took the weapon hastily, placing it back in his jacket.

"But it'll be interesting if you tried something a little more _dangerous_," Joker suggested. He suddenly pulled out a long kitchen knife. Miranda widened at the sight. It was the same type of knife that made his scars.

"Is that-?" she began to question, pointing at the blade.

"You bet cha sis. The same knife my father used to make what I am today," he replied. Crane suddenly felt tense at the idea. What was wrong with this lunatic? He was worse than any patient he had ever had. Joker started laughing. "And you know what else?"

He went closer to Miry, his lips next to her ear. He licked his lips for a moment before he started laughing.

"It's the same knife that killed him. Ha ha ha!" he laughed with a hum-like tone. Miranda's eyes closed tightly. She loathed her father for what he did to Joseph. But this, this was absolutely _sick_.

"Well now why don't we get this party started, shall we?" Joker suggested, as he lead the way towards the back doors of the building.

Miranda stood there watching the Joker move on in front of them. Crane turned his head over to her, seeing her hateful expression on her face.

"Did he really kill him?" he asked.

"What do you care?" Miranda questioned, walking away from him at a quick pace. The Joker held the door for her and Crane as he hastily followed, cautiously eying anyone that may have been suspicious.

"Put your mask on," Joker ordered Crane, as he reached for his Scarecrow mask from his jacket.

They walked through the building, noticing it was vacant of any normal civilians. As they followed, they realized it was a kitchen. They walked through food inventory and then a kitchen where men were gathered around with a television in front of them.

"_I assure you that you're money is safe_," the man as known as Lau, on the TV assured. The Joker started laughing, walking into their room. Crane watched then followed with his grip on Miranda's arm to move forward. All of the mobsters looked at him with disbelief and bewilderment. Who was this guy?

"And I thought my joke's were bad," Joker greeted them. Crane stood behind the Joker, eying him rather curiously.

"Who told you guys to come in here?" one of the mobsters asked.

"Tell me why my boy shouldn't bust your skull right now?" the leader, Gamble asked.

"How about a magic trick?" Joker asked, his hands behind his back. The mob watched him curiously, their eyes only on him. He grabbed a pencil from his person, jamming it into the table headfirst.

"I'm going to make this pencil _disappear_," he announced as one of Gamble's men stood up, about to fight the clown. Joker reacted, taking his wrist then slamming the henchman's head right into the pencil. Miranda gasped from the sudden blow.

"TA DA! Where did it go?" Joker yelled enthusiastically. The mob was about to attack the three of them.

"Tell me why all of us shouldn't take the two of you and your dame over there?" Maroni asked.

"I want to hear proposition," the Chechen announced in his very thick Italian accent. Joker looked over at the mobster, pointing over at the Chechen. The rest of the mob took their seats, regretting that they weren't going to bust up this creep.

"Now let's take this a year back," Joker began. "Cops and lawyers were afraid to even come near you. I mean what happened…did your balls fall off?"

"So what do you suppose that we do?" Maroni asked.

"I know what you're afraid of. I know why you have your little '_group therapy sessions_' in broad daylight…The Batman," he replied. "See a man like me-"

"Freak!" Gamble corrected. The mob started laughing. Joker tried to ignore them. Miranda could see his impatience beginning to rise.

"…A man…like, look," Joker finally gave up. "Batman has no jurisdiction. Oh and your television over there thinking he has a way out. He will find him and make him squeal. I know the squealers when I see them."

"So what do you propose we do?"

"It's simple. Kill the Batman," Joker answered. Everyone laughed at his conclusion.

"If it's so simple why haven't you done it yet?" Maroni asked.

"If your good at something never do it for free," Joker replied. "Me and my partner Scarecrow over here wish for some piece of the pie."

"How much you want?" Chechen asked.

"_Half_."

The mob laughed.  
"You're crazy," Gamble commented.

"No I'm not. No I'm…_not_," Joker mumbled. "Look if you don't have take care of the center of the problem, little Gamble over here won't have a nickel to give to his grandma."

"THAT'S IT CLOWN!" Gamble yelled, standing from his seat.

"Hold it there," Joker warned, suddenly a small key ring was around his thumb. Strings that were hung by grenades in his coat pocket attached to it. Miranda watched him with wide eyes. She started to make his way towards him but Crane held her back with his grip. The mob backed away, some getting up out of their seats at the sight of it.

"Let's not _blow_ things out of proportion," Joker warned, giving a slight tug every few seconds.

"You freak! You expected to come in here and take all of our money from all of us?" Gamble asked.

"Yeah," Joker said simply with a smile on his face. He looked around at the mob.

"How about this. Five hundred grand this creep for dead, a million alive!"

"Look you know what? Let me know when you guys start taking things a bit more seriously," he suggested, reaching in his coat pockets. "Here's my _card_."

Joker placed a playing card on the table, before backing away from the room, teasing them with the strings being tugged.

"Come on Crow," he yelled as soon as he kicked the kitchen door from behind him. Miranda was horror struck as Scarecrow pushed her out of the room.

As soon as they were out of the building, Crane threw off his mask. Joker was laughing amongst himself.

"That was your plan! You could've blown us up to pieces!" Crane yelled.

"Look kid, it was just an amount of persuasion. You know get the guys riled up. I mean you did the same with your _scare_ medicine," Joker explained.

"How did you know about what I've done?"

"How do you think I was able to find you? I've seen your attempts in the paper when I could snatch it. It was to find someone decent or at least worth the search. And you were one of them. So congratulations Crow you are the second rate of the team," Joker said with enthusiasm.

"They didn't accept your offer clown? You know what that means," Crane reminded, grabbing Miranda in his grip once again.

"I don't think she'll approve," Joker warned. "I think she has a say in the matter don't you?"

"She doesn't have a say," Crane said. Suddenly he revealed a switch underneath his coat sleeve. "You know what this is?"

"No."

"It's some of my scare medicine I've kept with me. So why don't we just let your sister have a taste of something really sick," he suggested, holding her below him to get a clear shot at her face. The Joker laughed at him jumping up and down in his place.

"Save it for the big boys okay?"

Joker grabbed Miranda from Crane, making her face the criminal.

"Look the only guy I really didn't like was Little Gamble and his buddies. So I think I have an idea to get into his little hiding place. We just need a couple more players on the team," he explained. He turned her around to face him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I know it's hard for you to understand this now. But in due time, I'm going to give this city what they asked for. Now you can go along with the idea to make your missing self a little more interesting or you can go along with your own little life and pretend like nothing's ever happened," Joker explained, he licked his lips once again. "But I warn you that if you leave my sight now, there might be some guys just waiting to take you as a hostage."

Miranda stared at him hard for a long time. Crane watched the two of them, feeling the tension rise between them. Joker looked at his sister, his eyes staring her down hard.

"I promise I won't hurt you if you just stay with me. Okay?" Joker vowed. He lifted up her chin, making her look at him. "Look at me."

Miranda's eyes connected back with his. She suddenly felt weak, caught up in it all again.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, licking his lips again. She finally nodded. "Good girl."

He let her go, looking over at Crane.

"We have a lot of work to do. So prepare your scare juice," he ordered. "We're going to have a little visit with Mr. Gamble."


	13. A Little Insanity

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins or any of the characters within the movie

_**13. A Little Insanity**_

Miranda walked beside the Joker, feeling no safe connection with Crane at all. He completely disobeyed her trust. They went to a place in the Narrows where the younger criminals liked to make deals with each other. Joker stopped at an abandoned building, turning around to see Crane face to face.

"So do we have a plan of how to get these rookies of yours?" Crane asked.

"I'm just doing things that come to me. If you want to be intimidating then spray some of that scare stuff in everyone's face if it'll make you happy," Joker replied.

"We could always use a decoy," Crane suggested, his eyes on Miranda. She looked at him with disgust. Joker laughed a little bit.

"Humor me," he encouraged.

"What I mean is that she could make the boys come to you," Crane explained. Joker stood there flicking his tongue from one side to the other. His eyes looked above him in deep thought.

"So you mean like bait," he corrected. "Cat attracting the hounds."

"You could say that," Crane commented.

"Mm hmm," Joker added licking his lips again. He looked over at Miranda with a small smile on his face. He walked over to her, inches away from her face.

"Miry? You want to do your big brother a favor and get some boys for our team?"

"No," she replied.

"Oh come on, pretty please, Miry," he begged, putting a fake, mocking frown on his face.

"No!"

"Then I'll make you," Crane said forcefully, holding out the knife in his grip. She turned to face him and stared at him with the blade in his hand.

"Try it now I dare you!" Miranda demanded. Joker just laughed in amusement. Crane tried to grab her but she deflected his arm. She grabbed his wrist pulling it back so his grip would let go of the knife.

"Ah!" he yelled in pain, dropping the knife onto the ground. She kicked him hard in the stomach, causing him to bend over in pain.

"Whoa. Look at you go!" Joker yelled with enthusiasm. She grabbed the knife from the ground, standing in front of Crane. He was gasping for air. His bright blue eyes stared up at her with surprise. Miranda felt her grip tighten against the knife.

"Well I guess that plan is out of the question," Joker commented as he laughed maniacally. "Tell you what. I'll take care of getting the boys while you two settle this out. Oh and Miry?"

Miranda turned around to face the clown. He smiled.

"Play nicely," he finished, going into the building alone. Miranda knelt down to Crane's level as he still hurt from the blow in the stomach.

"What the hell was that for?" Crane questioned angrily.

"Give me one good reason not to throw you back into MCU? I'll do it right now when he's not looking. Then we'll see who is going to be rescuing who," Miranda replied.

"I'm gaining a little money out of it okay."

"With _this_? I didn't let you out to keep me as a hostage for your money!" she whispered hastily. "If you think this is something the Joker wants you to do for profit you're obviously over your head!"

"Then what does he want? If it's not for money then what is it for?" Crane asked. Miranda leaned in only inches from his face.

"He wants Gotham to rip each other apart. He wants them to go chaotic. He wants people to know that even the greatest people can turn into something like him," she explained. "Just like you wanted your scare medicine to make people everywhere kill each other out of pure fear."

Crane stared at her expressionless.

"So are we done here?" he asked.

"Not quite," she replied.

_Bang! _Her fist made contact with his head causing him to curse in pain. He glared at her again as she stood from her place the knife still in her hand. He stood then charged her. She turned around, before she could react, he slammed her against the wall of the alley. She gasped with pain as his hands were forced upon her shoulders.

"Not so tough now, huh?" he mocked as he kept her from squirming. "Do you really think I'd let you run off without a fight?"

Miranda suddenly smirked, revealing the knife in her grasp. Crane looked over at it, his breathing slowing from the amount of energy he had just used. He tilted his head, his piercing blue eyes staring her down.

"I could kill you right now and _he_ wouldn't care," she said. "Look at what he did with his 'rookies' at the bank. He doesn't care at all about those small timers. You're just another pawn."

"How do you know you're not one either?" Crane questioned, his voice raspy.

"If he wanted to kill me, he would've done it already," Miranda replied. Crane looked at her deeply in his gaze.

"So, you two are finally getting along?" Joker's voice asked from behind them. Crane backed away from Miranda immediately. He turned, rubbing a hand through his hair. Joker found three younger men that were walking behind him. "Guys meet the new recruits. They had to work for it among their friends but it seems like these three were the champions out of the ten."

Crane took back his knife from Miranda as the Joker began to approach them.

"So let's see what we can do to take this Gamble fellow down," Joker pondered to the group. "He wanted to see me dead. So why not give it to him?"

"What like right now?" one of the new recruits asked.

"Well we're going to need a bag a big one and cut it so I can breathe," Joker replied.

The group wandered out in front of Gamble's so-called hide out. Joker did as he said for the guys to get in. He was to pretend that he was dead. They covered his head with the other piece of garbage bag so he wouldn't suffocate. They knocked on the door when they were all ready to enter. Three of Gamble's men approached the door.

"What do you want?" one of them asked.

"We came to collect," one of the recruits asked who was rather young looking with blonde hair.

"Collect for what?"

"You wanted the Joker and we've got him," Crane's voice answered, stepping out in front of the crowd with Miranda by his side. The henchmen looked at him, and then looked down noticing the large garbage bag.

"Tell Gamble," one of them ordered while the other two carried in the body. They carried the body up the stairs to a secluded apartment. Miranda stood by Crane as they were led to the room where Gamble was apparently playing a game of pool. He stood up straight as soon as one of his boys came into the room saying they had the Joker. He recognized Crane and Miranda from the meeting previously.

"Well, well, wasn't expecting you to be the one's turning old clown-face in," Gamble commented.

"Money is worth its price," Crane added with a sly smile on his face. Gamble smiled as he pulled down the bag over the Joker's head. Of course he was dead.

"Okay dead that's five hundred," Gamble began to explain but then that's when Joker's henchmen turned on Gamble's. Crane sprayed some of his scare juice on one of them so they wouldn't get up. Joker rose from his spot in which he laid on the pool table, taking out a switchblade from his person.

"How about _alive_?" Joker hissed, allowing the blade to go over Gamble's mouth. The mobster's eyes were wide with astonishment and fear. Miranda was horror struck, but was once again captivated by Crane.

"You're staying here with me. Let him do his work," Crane whispered in her ear. Miranda could feel her heart pumping out of her chest. All she could do now was watch.

"You know how I got these scars?" Joker questioned as Gamble's dark eyes stared at him horrified. "My father was a drinker…and a fiend. You see one night he got _crazier_ than usual. He was beating up Miry over there. See over there," Joker turned his head to make him look at Miranda.

"I fight him for a while until I grab the kitchen knife. He doesn't like that oh no. So he looks at me and says, '_Why so serious_?' so he takes the blade in my mouth," he continued, putting the sharp switchblade into the mobster's mouth. He could feel the blood starting to form where the knife was resting. Miranda watched in horror. He was going to kill him! She suddenly saw the Joker as her father and Gamble as Joey. Everything started flashing back into her mind like a nightmare waking inside of her.

"_Joey_," she whispered.

"_Miry! Run get out of here!_" the imagination of Joey yelled. She felt her pulse rising, her eyes widen with fear. Crane looked down at her, trying to get his grip tighter. Joker ignores her struggling after taking a glance at her. She saw his eyes stare her down. But she didn't see him. She saw her father. Everything disappeared around her; she was back in her abandoned house.

"He asks again, '_Why so serious_? _Let's put a smile on that face_?' And…" Joker paused. "Why so serious?"

His laugh echoed through the room as the blade cut through Gamble like scissors on paper. Miranda watched with horror. Tears were forming in her eyes. What has happened to him? Crane just swallowed hard as Gamble's dead body laid on the pool table. Joker pulled off the bag from his person looking at the others. He grabbed one of the pool sticks while walking up to his henchmen and Gamble's former workers.

"Now I have a job for you three. You can either end up like Mr. Gamble here or you can become one of us. So who wants to join our _team_? Oh and there's only one spot open so we are in for a special treat. We're going to have," he snapped the pool stick in half. "_Try outs_! So make it quick boys. Crow, come with me."

Crane immediately followed pushing Miranda in front of him. When they exited the building Miranda got out of Crane's grip. She immediately ran to the Joker with fury in her eyes.

"Sorry about that Miry. It was the easiest way to take him down," Joker commented.

"Hey!" she called.

"Hmm?"

"Look at me," she ordered but he kept walking for a moment. "LOOK AT ME!"

Joker stopped in his tracks, turning around by his heel. He smiled with curiosity.

"What do you want?" he asked. _Bam!_ Her fist connected with his head.

"Ow! Why is it always the head?"

_Bam!_ Her fist swung again, making the Joker laugh at each hit.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked. She finally punched him in the gut, taking one of his knives from his jacket, while forcing him against the wall. Joker gasped by the sudden force. Crane was making his way towards them, but Miranda hit him so hard that he fell to the ground, gasping for air. Miranda forced all her energy to hold him still, the blade in her hand at his neck. The Joker was laughing maniacally at her sudden rage.

"What are you going to do?" he repeated frantically. "You going to give me more scars to share?"

"I'm considering it if you tell me why you hurt Joey!" she suddenly screamed. "You inconsiderate snake! You drunken jerk!"

"Miry?"

"YOU DESERVE TO DIE WITH THE DEVIL!" she yelled. She was suddenly uncontrollable. She actually thought that he was her father.

"M-M-Miry…I am _Joey_!" Joker shrieked with a bit of shaking in his voice as he laughed. Crane looked at her with bewilderment as he wiped off the blood from his lip. Miranda seemed to push him harder against the wall.

"Ah! I really am! I'm not our father I swear!" Joker exclaimed. For a few moments, Miranda stared at him with hate and disgust. Suddenly everything came back into reality. She saw the Joker again, hearing his hum-like laughs moving frantically. The image of her father dissipated, only the Joker stared her down.

"Miry put the knife down now," Joker ordered lowering his hand. He could truly see now what this has done to her. He could see it in her gaze as she stared at him. Her grip suddenly loosened, dropping the knife on the ground. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. She was going _insane_!

Joker caught her before she decided to hit the stone ground. She felt his arms suddenly wrap around her as if to comfort her.

"You gave me a bit of a scare there," he admitted with a laugh. Miranda's arms suddenly grasped onto him holding him tightly. She felt the tears swell up in her eyes. "Sh sh sh sh! The bad man's gone. All that's here is good old Joey."

"I wish he hadn't done this to you," she whispered in his ear. Joker licked his lips rocking her back and forth just a little bit. He pushed her back, wiping her tears.

"I'm fine now Miry. See he was a monster for what he did," he informed. "Now I'm not a monster. I'm just ahead of the game."

Crane stood up from his place, wiping his lips of blood.

"Come on, let's go someplace a little more private," Joker suggested. The three boys plus only one of Gambler's men came down the steps of the apartment. He was bloodied at the edge of his mouth, his face bruised from his fight with the others.

"Ah, I see we have a winner," Joker greeted. "Welcome to the team. I would probably throw a party for you but I'm afraid we don't have the time. Now let's get out of this nasty hole."

Now with people on his side, he was going to be slowly but surely, making this city his own.

They went back to the warehouse to figure out what to do next. Joker kept Miranda by his side, making sure she didn't have another one of her strange fits. He pulled the door to the side, setting Miranda down on one of the crates. His hands motioned for her to stay there. Crane went over across from her a few feet away, leaning against a pile of crates that were reached up Miranda sat there, her head in her hands. She ran fingers through her hair while feeling a huge lump in the back of her throat.

Joker was discussing something with the new boys on the team. They nodded after Joker waved them off to do their chore. He licked his lips, turning on his heel and stared down the two of them. He went up to Miranda after sucking his lips, and clicking his tongue. He knelt down to her level, staring her down.

"I have to do a few things on my own for a little while okay?" he informed. Miranda didn't look at him; she just stared at the ground below her. He lifted up her chin, wiping another tear off her cheek. Her breathing quickened a bit.

"You think you'll be okay with Crow over here by yourself?" he asked. Crane looked at the two of them, suddenly feeling a sudden tension between them once again. "Look at me."  
Miranda obeyed instantly, staring at the clown with her blue eyes shining at him.

"Don't worry about earlier. I'm fine; it was just another exciting moment for me. There's nothing wrong with you," he laughed. Miranda stared at him for the longest time. "Look I gotta run, will you be a good girl and not beat up my second man?"

Miranda just nodded, not able to speak.

"Good girl. See you in a little while," he said finally. He stood, looking at Crane. "I'll be back. I have some things I have to take care of with the boys. Watch her, will you? Just don't get carried away."

He laughed and departed from the warehouse leaving them alone once again. As soon as the door closed, the intense silence overwhelmed them. Crane just stared at Miranda, seeing her look out into her own little world. _What has happened to her_? he questioned in his mind as her eyes only stared at the ground below her.

Miranda fell asleep, laying her back against the crates as she sat herself on the ground. Before she knew it, someone was shaking her. She struggled to open her eyes when she noticed that Crane was sitting beside her, shaking her awake. His whole body was facing in her direction. She immediately was spooked trying to back away. He covered her mouth, placing a finger upon his lips.

"I promise I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered. "Now just keep quiet."

Miranda stared into his piercing blue eyes in the night. He retrieved his hand from her mouth, looking at her with all seriousness.  
"You have to get out of here," he said with a calm tone. Miranda looked at him with curiosity and confusion.

"What?" she asked.

"Look you helped me escape now just think of it as a favor repaid," he said straightforwardly. "The Joker hasn't come back yet. I'm expecting he won't return until morning."

"Why are you helping me?" she asked. He bowed his head for a moment until looking up at her again.

"I had a choice," he replied his voice stern his lips thin across his face. Miranda stared at him with disbelief. "Look if you get out now you'll have time to get out of here unnoticed. If you stay with him, who knows what'll happen to you."

Her hand rested upon his cheek, causing the criminal to jump. He looked back her from the door. His eyes closed by the sudden shock throughout his body. His eyes opened, staring her down with curiosity in his eyes. He suddenly felt himself lean closer towards her, his face inches from hers. Miranda didn't know what was going on. Next thing she knew, his lips were gently brushing against hers. Then it was deeper and more forceful the next second. His hands wrapped around her neck, drawing him closer to her. The kiss lasted for a few more moments until Crane finally backed away from her. She felt as if she was holding her breath. His eyes opened, looking up at her with sudden seriousness.

"Go now," his voice sounded raspy. He was shaking all over as if he had never had that experience before. His fingers on scanning her lips as his hand rested on her cheek. "I never thought that I would have this happen." He suddenly pushed her away from him with much force. Miranda scrambled to her feet as he immediately stood behind her. His hair was covering his eyes as he stared at her for the longest time.

"Go now before I change my mind," he warned. Miranda didn't know what to think. She immediately started her way towards the warehouse doors.

Crane stared her down until she left his sight. As she left, he suddenly kicked and punched the crates around him. He couldn't have a weakness! He was Scarecrow, someone everyone _feared_. Why her?! He used up all his energy, yelling at the top of his lungs. He was going into complete insanity. Just because of one kiss.


	14. Warnings and Targets

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins or any of the characters within the movie

_**14. Warnings and Targets**_

Miranda was able to run back towards the apartment. Her mind was racing, her heart pounding out of her chest. It was around early morning by the time she reached her apartment building. As she locked the door from behind her, she instantly jumped by the sound of her telephone. She ran over to it, seeing it was Gordon's ID.

"Hello?" she breathed, trying to not sound like she was gasping for air.

"Miranda! Where have you been?" Gordon's voice spoke in an anxious into the receiver. "I've been calling your cell and your home phone for the passed two days!"

"Look I'll explain later. Where are you now?" Miranda asked.

"I'm in MCU. We've caught Lau in custody. He's already told us of his clients. Harvey Dent has already gotten all of them in trial. If you can, come down here as soon as you can. I could really use your help over here," Gordon replied.

"I'll be there as soon as possible Lieutenant," she promised. She immediately hung up the phone, getting into some clean clothes. She went out the door, waiting for her next assignment.

MCU was packed with officers. As Miranda entered into the main room, she noticed everyone was staring at the TV. She saw Gordon and ran up to him.

"Lieutenant," she greeted. Gordon looked over at her with serious eyes, trying to hide his previous anxieties of her disappearance once again.

"Come with me there's something you need to see," he ordered. She followed him into his office with a VCR and television set up. He closed the door behind her, closing the blinds on the windows and locked the door.

"Lieutenant what's going on?"

"Well if you were here doing your job, you would've found out that the Joker caught another hostage," he said rather harshly. He grabbed a tape from his desk and put it in the VCR. The television went fuzzy with static until Gordon pressed _play_. Suddenly there was the image of a man. He was tied up in a Batman suit made of hockey equipment and bulletproof vest. He had his rubber mask still on his head. There was laughing heard in the background.

"_Tell them your name_," the voice in the background ordered calmly. Miranda's mouth gaped as she recognized that voice. It was indeed the Joker.

"Brian," the poor man replied, with a hurtful tone. Joker just laughed.

"_Are you the_ _real Batman?_"

"No."

"No?" the Joker repeated with a mocking gasp. All of a sudden he grabbed the rubber mask shaking it in the air. "Then why do you dress like him?"

"He's a symbol for us to not be afraid of thugs like you," Brian breathed.

"Well you should be afraid Brian," Joker warned, suddenly getting a grip upon his face and shaking him about. "You really should! Aw sh sh sh sh! Now look at me…_LOOK AT ME_!"

Miranda jumped at his sudden rage. The camera suddenly moved, showing the Joker's face as he twirled about the room.

"You see this is what happens. Now if the Batman doesn't reveal who he truly is…people will die. Starting tonight…_I'm a man of my word_. HA HA HE HA HA!" Joker laughed manically causing the screen to finally shut off after the loud screams of his hostage. Gordon turned off the tape, seeing Miranda's dumbstruck face.

"Miranda?" he asked in a calm voice now. She was holding back her tears. She felt like she was going to be sick. "Look I'm sorry that this has happened. But we have a crisis from him at hand. We're going to have to take him down. Now what was it that you were going to tell me?"

"…Have you found any evidence regarding his next victims?" she choked. Gordon looked at her with concern. Something wasn't right about her behavior.

"Not yet. Detective Ramirez is analyzing it the body and that card that was hanging from him. We figured we could at least get some finger prints of the Joker as evidence," Gordon explained.

"Lieutenant. Does anyone know about my…connection with the Joker?"

"No," Gordon sighed. "No they don't."

Miranda nodded in response, silent as can be. He walked up to her, noticing her brief silence.

"Why are you afraid of him coming for you?" he asked. She shook her head no.

"He's already found me Lieutenant," she replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a feeling that I am somehow becoming…like him," she said.

"Becoming like him? Miranda what are you talking about?" Gordon asked, his voice stern and serious. "What's wrong? Talk to me."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Gordon cursed for a moment. "Who is it?"

"It's Dent," Harvey's voice replied behind the door. Gordon shook his head, and then headed for the door. He unlocked and opened it so Harvey could enter.

"Have we got anything on the Joker case yet?" he asked. Suddenly he realized that Miranda was in the room. "I'm sorry was I interrupting something?"

"No, we were just talking about the Joker case," Gordon replied. Harvey looked over at Miranda suddenly smiling.

"Excuse me for barging in. Harvey Dent," he introduced shaking her hand.

"Miranda Kerr," she introduced returning the gesture.

"Detective Kerr helps me here at MCU," Gordon added. Harvey nodded with a smile on his face. "She's helping me with the Joker case right now."

"What a piece of psychotic scum he is," Harvey commented in a serious tone sighing. "I can't believe that menace is still out on the streets after what he did at the banks."

"Well you already put more than five hundred in bars just because of Lau's confession," Gordon reminded.

"Yeah well," he agreed trying to find an excuse. "That's nothing compared to what I have to do tonight. I have to face the fundraiser public."

"Well that shouldn't be as bad as putting the whole mob in their place," Gordon commented.

"You're right. It's worse," Harvey admitted with a smile on his face. "Goodnight Lieutenant."

Gordon nodded in reply. He turned to Miranda.

"Night Detective, perhaps later we could put this terrorist behind bars," he mentioned.

"Just a matter of time," Miranda added with a nod. Harvey laughed a little until he left the room. Gordon left the door open, looking back at Miranda.

"Why don't you do me a favor," he began. "Miss Dawes is already going to Mr. Dent's fundraiser. Perhaps you should go too."

"Any particular reason?"

"Look you've had a rough couple of days. Just go there for me. Get dressed up, have a good time and I'll make sure that whatever news of the case will come to you okay?"

"Okay," Miranda gave up.

"Just keep your cell phone on you. I don't want the same luck to happen three times in a row. If something goes wrong, _call me_!" Gordon ordered. Miranda nodded. Gordon patted her arm on his way out. "Be careful out there."

With that said he was out of the office in a flash.

Within the Gotham Marina, the Joker returned laughing at his progress. He opened the door to the warehouse, revealing something unexpected. A great majority of crates were broken about across the building. Crane was sitting there, his head in his hands. Joker whistled looking around the warehouse with curiosity. He started stepping inside, his boys following from behind.

"What have we here Crow? Did you have some steam you wanted to let out?" Joker asked. Crane's head looked up, staring the criminal down expressionlessly. Joker turned around and about him.

"Adds a bit of something to it, you know?" Joker added. He laughed a bit. Crane ignored his dry humor. Joker stood there in front of him a few feet away.

"So uh, where's Miry?" Joker asked licking his lips. "Is she playing uh hide and seek? Come out, come out where ever you are!"

"She's not hiding," Crane informed.

"Well then where is she? Did she go out for a stroll? What?" Joker asked casually. He walked up closer to him as Crane stood.

"Come on talk to me Crow what happened with my sister?" Joker questioned, suddenly getting irritated.

"She got away," Crane replied plainly. Joker looked at him for a moment until he started laughing maniacally.

"She got away. _She got away_! How did she get away?" Joker laughed, jumping up and down in his place.

"She just…" Crane began but couldn't find the answer. Joker's eyes looked away, his tongue at one end of his lips. He reached into his pocket for a moment.

"You know," he began. "I really don't think she got away on her own. No I think…I think…that _you_ let her go."

Crane stood there, keeping his face expressionless. Joker licked his lips getting closer to him.

"Cause I seen you with her, you wouldn't let her go. Most of the time she was lucky to get out of your strength. So I think, you let her go," Joker concluded. He took his switchblade out, twiddling it through his fingers. "And you know what? That's okay. Makes the chase more fun. We have a party tonight that we must attend."

"Party?" Crane repeated.

"The Great Harvey Dent is having a fundraiser tonight. Most of the cops will be there so it'll be fun. You know, free food, and kill the guest of honor. It's a party! So put on your dancing shoes and let's go. Afterwards we can go find good old Miry."

"Where do you think she'll be?"

"Who knows but there's only so many places she can go," Joker replied. "Besides, who doesn't like to play a game of hide and seek? Ha ha ha! Now come on let's go."

He and the Joker departed from the warehouse, preparing for the fundraiser for Harvey Dent's campaign.

That night, the building was swarming with people in Bruce Wayne's penthouse. She noticed a group of cops were Miranda looked at her through the glass of the door. She wore her hair down in barrel curls, her dress a beautiful shade of ice purple mixed with a dark violet that flowed about her ankles. It showed off the color in her blue shaded eyes. She stared at herself in the reflection for a long time until she finally headed inside the building.

"Evening Miss Kerr, Gordon send you?" one of the officers greeted recognizing her from work. She nodded in response. "Well have good time."

She thanked him as she took the elevator up to the assigned floor. Behind her, someone approached the officers, his face hidden for a moment in the shadows.

"Hey buddy you need an invitation," one of them said.

"Oh do we?" the voice questioned. _Click-click_, the sound of a shotgun getting ready to fire was heard.

As the doors opened, every pair of eyes seemed to turn for a millisecond. She felt an awkward tension rise within her. She immediately stepped inside, trying to calm her heart from pounding in her chest. She found Rachel Dawes, holding Harvey Dent's arm a few feet away from her. Miranda decided to linger, observing a few faces here and there. She heard a helicopter outside, noticing the famous Bruce Wayne exit out of it with three women following him as his dates.

He opened the doors, outstretching his hands.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. I'm glad you started the party without me. Now where's the man of the hour. Harvey, Harvey Dent," Bruce announced, finding the guest of honor. He made his speech real quick and everyone cheered for Harvey's campaign. Miranda noticed he exited outside onto the deck with Rachel Dawes following him. Harvey seemed alone for a while. She watched him closely making sure he was secure. She decided to walk up to converse with him.

"Mr. Dent?" she greeted as he took another glass of Champaign from Alfred. He turned around at the sound of his name. He noticed Miss Kerr and smiled.

"Ah, Detective," he greeted with a nervous smile.

"I have to admit that I'm relieved it was you who called me rather than some of these people," he confessed waving his hand towards the crowd. Miranda tried to laugh.

"Well believe me, I would be nervous too if I were in your position," she commented.

"Good than it's not just me," Harvey laughed. He looked outside, missing Rachel. "Well enjoy yourself Miss Kerr. If you'll excuse me."

Miranda nodded politely, allowing him to spend time with his girlfriend. She watched as he left. Suddenly her phone started ringing. She jumped in surprise searching for her cell phone in her small purse. Gordon's ID came up.

"Hello?"

"Miranda, the Joker has targeted Harvey. Make sure the perimeter is secure," Gordon's voice replied anxiously.

"Lieutenant, the whole building is filled with cops," Miranda informed.

"Look just make sure Harvey is somewhere safe," Gordon ordered, hanging up the phone. Miranda put down her purse on one of the tables. She noticed that Bruce Wayne was still on the deck alone. She started her way outside, running anxiously. She pushed the door open with much force. Bruce turned around at her sudden approach.

"Mr. Wayne?" she greeted, running up to him.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm Detective Miranda Kerr. I've just received word from Lieutenant Gordon," Miranda replied. Bruce looked at her intently.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"Look he said the Joker was targeting him. We have to get him somewhere safe."  
"But the building's secure."

"That won't stop the Joker from coming in, believe me."

Bruce looked at her for a moment more with all seriousness.

"You sure?"

Miranda nodded.

"I'll get him somewhere safe. Thanks," Bruce informed, walking quickly off the deck with Miranda following from behind. He disappeared amongst the crowd looking for Harvey. Miranda stayed within the room.

As the door opened for the elevator, a group of people came in. It was the Joker and his clown buddies.

"We made it," Joker announced, pushing a policeman in front of him to the ground. He set off the shotgun to the ceiling, causing people to shriek.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! We are tonight's entertainment!" he announced. Miranda pushed through some of the crowd, although keeping cover from him having any sight of her. Crane had his Scarecrow mask upon his head, a handgun in his grip.

"I only have one question. Where is _Harvey Dent_?" Joker asked. Miranda moved amongst the crowd as the clowns scoured about the premises. Joker started hitting a few people lightly.

"Have you seen Harvey? Have you seen him?" he asked. Miranda made her way down the line, following the Joker with each step.

"Look. All I want to know is where Harvey is," he said. Crane scanned the room eying each person.

"We're not intimidated by thugs like you," an old man said with courage. Joker looked at him funny, dropping some food onto the table.

"You know," he began. "You look an awful lot like my father…_I hated my father!_" His knife was touching the lips of the old man. Miranda stood up straight pushing through the crowd. She stood there a few feet from Rachel stood in the middle of the room.

"Okay enough," Rachel's voice echoed. Joker backed away from his victim, turning to her voice. He smiled at the sight of her.

"Well hello beautiful," he greeted, pushing his hair back at both sides of his head, licking his lips. "You must be Harvey's squeeze. And you are _beautiful_."

He started circling her, examining her head to toe. Rachel flinched a little from him hovering over her. He stood in front of her.

"You look nervous," he mentioned, licking his lips. "Is it the scars? You want to know how I got them? Come here."

Joker took out his switchblade resting the knife on her lips. Miranda couldn't stand this. She was about to come out until she felt someone grasp onto her arm pulling her back. She gasped, feeling an arm wrap around her neck, another forcing her other arm behind her back.

"Hello Miss Kerr," Crane's voice greeted behind his mask. "Might I say you look absolutely ravishing," he hissed. Miranda struggled in his grip.

"Ah ah ah," Crane warned, pointing the gun at her. Miranda glared at him. "It's not worth the struggle believe me. Just relax and enjoy the show."

"You're _insane_," she hissed. Rachel just pushed the Joker away.

"Well so are you apparently. Now I suggest you be a little nicer to me," Crane warned.

"Unless of course you're willing to have another go."

"Fine," Miranda hissed, grabbing his mask pulling it off. She elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to let go. He moaned in pain.

Miranda gotten far enough away that she suddenly saw the Batman fighting off the Joker and his clowns. Crane made his way back towards her at rushing speed. Miranda just made her way towards the Joker who was kicking the Batman with a sharp dagger in his shoe. He was laughing as he kicked numerous times. He headed over towards Rachel, grabbing her and dragging her towards the window.

Batman got away from his miscreants, staring the Joker down.

"Leave her alone," he ordered sternly. Joker shot the window behind him, causing Rachel to shriek. He held her out towards the edge of the window.

"Let her go!" he commanded

"Ooh, very poor choice of words, ha ha!" Joker laughed maniacally as he let Rachel go out the window. Miranda's eyes widened, as she was about to run towards him. Batman jumped out the window after Rachel, leaving the Joker with his buddies at the penthouse. Joker turned back towards the room, suddenly seeing this girl run towards the window. He grabbed her, pushing her back. Crane caught her from the force of his push. Joker started to smile.

"Well, well, hello beautiful," Joker greeted. "I wasn't expecting to find you here of all places."

Miranda stared at him coldly. Crane held her tightly in his grasp. Joker smiled as he motioned his guys out of the room. They all left the room with Crane and the Joker as the last to leave.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen. I'll be here all week," Joker announced as he entered the elevator, causing it to close.

They went back into the warehouse free from their crime. Crane pushed her inside before the Joker who laughed with joy.

"What a party that was huh?" Joker asked with enthusiasm. "I always thought we should go out more don't, you think?"

Miranda regained her composure, folding her arms about her chest. Joker hummed at the sight of her.  
"I wasn't expecting you there. I must say you have very good taste," he commented as he hovered around her. Miranda just let her eyes follow him. "I never thought you could look so stunning. Don't you think so Crane?"

Crane tried not to show any interest. Miranda could see it in his eyes; they had a different feel to them. Joker stared laughing, walking up to him and jumping around him.

"I'm just curious of why you would let her get away. If I were you I would've chased her down the street. Like a dog after a car," Joker informed. Crane suddenly felt tense. "Or, is it something else? Something you hate to admit."

_Bang!_ Joker's elbow made contact with Crane's shoulders. He gasped as the sudden force. He felt the pain rush through his body. Joker started walking over towards Miranda, stepping over Crane.

"What if she were to die right now? Hmm?" Joker asked, taking the long kitchen knife out of his person. Miranda gasped as she felt a hand wrap around her arms and another around her neck where the knife laid. Crane shot his head up from the spot, his eyes widened with horror. Miranda felt her heart beating out of her chest.

"Joker please don't," she whispered.

"Sh sh sh!" Joker ordered calmly. Crane stood slowly, watching the maniac.

"What are you trying to accomplish with this?" Crane asked. Joker just laughed. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want?" Joker began to laugh. His lips rested by her ear. "Tell me if he let you go."

"What will you do with him if I do?" Miranda whispered.

"Why…are you _worried _about him?" Joker suddenly asked. Miranda looked at him gravely. He suddenly turned her around his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me."

Miranda glared at him.

"Are you…worried about him?" Joker repeated licking his lips. Miranda didn't answer. "You know Jeannie, she was always worrying about _me_. You know what? She couldn't even stand the sight of me. That's when she had her little accident. I know what you're thinking Miry. You think that if you say that he let you go he'll pay right?"

Miranda nodded in reply.

"Look I was just a little worried about _you_. I mean you're the only sane thing I have left in this life. The only one who _understands_ what _I've _been through," Joker mentioned. "So who's going to tell? The girl who ran away, or the denying doctor that can't seem to make up his mind?"

Crane stood still until he finally found his voice.

"I let her go," he admitted. Joker suddenly smiled, turning around by his heel to face him.

"Dr. Crane, what a surprise you have been? You mind telling me why?" Joker asked, walking up to him. "Did she attract you in some unknown way? Did she give you that extra push in your mind?"

"I already have that push in my mind clown," Crane replied as the Joker stood a foot away from him. "But not from her." His eyes stared Miranda down with fury. He couldn't have a weakness because of some pathetic girl.

"Mm hmm," Joker hummed nodding his head and sucking his lips. There was an awkward silence for a while. "Next time you might not be so lucky.

"No next time, you might just get scars on your own," Joker warned. Crane looked at him sternly. "Scars that I'll make and stitch them up myself so you actually look like a Scarecrow. I might even consider stuffing you with hay. Ha ha ha!"

Joker started laughing hysterically as Crane stared at him with stern eyes. He started skipping down the warehouse.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to go find this Harvey Dent. I'll be back here so don't go wandering off with Miry over here ha ha!" Joker left it at that, taking his boys out into the night, while leaving both Crane and Miranda alone once again.


	15. Behind the Mask

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins or any of the characters within the movie

_**A/N**__: Sorry for the delay. Thanks for the reviews guys. This is probably my most successful story yet. I'm really getting into writing this. Enjoy. Please R&R even if it includes flames. Thanks again. _

_**15. Behind the Mask**_

Gordon was cursing under his breath at the office. He found Miranda's cell phone within Wayne's penthouse earlier that evening. He asked the officers and witnesses where she had gone. Some people said that the Joker took a woman as hostage. Some of the officers recognized her to be Miranda by the description. He kept cursing under his breath, feeling it was his fault and that he had broken his promise. He wanted to protect her from this psychopath. Worst of all he heard the rumors that there was another stranger with a sack-like mask on his head. The injured officers mentioned that it was Scarecrow.

_How did he get out? How did they get Miranda?_ he questioned to himself anxiously. He already had enough on his mind with the judge and Commissioner Loeb dead. Harvey was still the Joker's victim. Now he has Miranda with Scarecrow on his side with a whole bunch of miscreants. The mayor decided to have a public appearance tomorrow announcing the Commissioner's death. He had to gather forces that will surely make the area secure. His mind kept worrying about Miranda, wondering what he could do to capture this psychotic terrorist.

Miranda stood there, her arms crossed about her chest as she stared coldly at Crane. He just smirked, laughing to himself as he walked up to her.

"You should be thanking me for not letting him slice your neck," he mentioned.

"You're lucky he hasn't killed you," Miranda spat. "Maybe it would've been best if he did."

She was about to walk away from him but he grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him. She hit him across the face. He felt the sting along his cheek, tilting his head with a smirk.

"So you wanna play rough, huh? Fine," Crane hissed. Before she knew it she was being forced against one of the piles of crates. She gasped, hearing his breathing somewhat quicken by the sudden rush of energy. She tried to hit him again but he caught her wrist along with the other one, forcing them against the crate.

"You know I have to admit, you do make this rather _interesting_," he commented with a smirk. She stepped on his foot hard with her heels, causing him to moan in pain. His grip got tighter around her wrists from the blow. He laughed a little to himself.

"Are you always this _forceful_?" he asked. Miranda was breathing hard. "Or is it just when you're around me?"

"Believe me _forceful _is not even the word," Miranda commented.

"You know you're right," Crane agreed, his face becoming closer. "It's more like…_feisty_."

Miranda kicked him hard in the stomach, causing him to let go. He cursed under his breath, grabbing her arm and pulling her down onto the floor. She fell, leaning her back against the crate. Her breathing was fast, hurting her lungs and her heart pounding. Crane was the same, his breathing hard from both the hits and amount of energy he was using.

Suddenly his hands gripped onto her arms. He knelt at the side of her, keeping her in place.

"You know, it's funny how quickly your mind seems to get to you. One minute you're trying to get rid of me and now you're letting me overpower you," Crane commented. He stared into her eyes seeing the disgust and hate.

"I know what you're really afraid of," Miranda breathed. Crane's smirked.

"Humor me," he encouraged. Miranda smiled grimly.

"You're afraid of _me_," she explained.

"_I'm _not afraid of anything," Crane hissed, his face inches from hers. His lips rested by her ear. "People _fear me_. I am _Scarecrow_. Nothing makes me weak."

His grip got tighter as his voice became stern. Miranda's eyes wandered behind him. She could feel his breath by her neck. She felt goose-bumps form about her body. Crane noticed the sudden change in her breathing, smiling slyly. He backed away just slightly, inches from her face. Miranda noticed scars on his neck and a little on his face, almost like severe burns. It was from his encounter with Rachel a few months ago during his '_panic_' plans.

"You know why else you fear me?" Miranda questioned. Crane tilted his head with curiosity.

"Why?" he whispered lightly.

"You're afraid that if _anything _were to happen to me, you would be blamed," Miranda replied. Crane's eyes stared at her as if staring into her soul. "So you can't risk losing me. Well at least that's one of the reasons."

"What's the other one? Huh?" Crane asked with the same light tone. Miranda leaned forward, just inches from his face.

"Why don't you tell me?" she whispered. "Is it the thought that I fight back or is it something else that you can't understand? Maybe it's because _I _don't fear you."

"You want to know?" he asked his eyebrows rose. Miranda nodded. Crane's head bowed, hearing him sigh with frustration.

"I _hate_ that weakness," he replied. His hand let go of her arm, trailing up towards her shoulders and neck. "I _hate_ how you make me _care _about anyone else. You make me hate you but I can't get you out of my head. But I loathe the idea that you make me hunger for your forceful behavior. It drives me _mad_…" he hissed, his teeth clenched together.

Miranda heart began to race as his hand remained on her neck, his eyes piercing. Her hand suddenly rose overlapping his on her neck. Her hand trailed down his arm across his shoulders and to his neck. She could see his eyes watch her movement. His body was shaking from who knows what. She felt his scars upon his neck up to his cheek. His breathing shook, his eyes closed. She leaned in inches from his face. Her fingers traced his scars lightly.

"Why do you do this to me?" he asked trying to sound like complaining.

"I thought you couldn't be weak. Besides," she replied. "You're letting me."

His eyes opened staring her down coldly. Suddenly his lips connected with hers, kissing her deeply. Miranda was shocked but found her hands wrap around his neck. His hands wrapped around her back and shoulders feeling her bare skin. Her breathing quickened, his lips would only stay on hers. What was going on? She felt like she was slipping away from reality. She felt his hands get tangled in her hair, his breathing rough and low. She brushed her lips against his, feeling his head tilt as she backed away from him. His eyes were closed, his lips a bit parted. Miranda breathed slowly.

"This is insane," she breathed.

"You're telling me?" Crane asked, opening his eyes that were covered by his dark hair. "I thought you _hated _and couldn't trust me."

"I…_don't…can't_…you," she began but his hand brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She became silent again as his hands trailed down her neck. His touch made her shiver. He kissed her again quickly with a little force for only a few seconds, and then backed away again to see her face. She felt the air rush out of her lungs.

"Seems like you trust me enough. Or are you actually weaker by me?" Crane questioned with a smirk. Miranda didn't answer. She couldn't trust her thoughts anymore. He leaned in closer. "I think you are and you hate to admit it."

"Look who's talking," Miranda laughed. "The feared Dr. Jonathan Crane shakes from the idea of _caring_. Just by my presence I can feel your tension."

"You know why I'm tense? It's because I wonder every moment how much longer it will be until he decides when he'll take you out?"

"Why do you care when he'll take me out? I told you that if he wanted to kill me he would've," Miranda reminded.

"He might be waiting for the right moment. When he has no more use of you. I still wonder how you trust him after everything that you witnessed."

"I don't know why I trusted him. I think it's just because no matter how much I deny it, his connection as a brother still runs in my veins," Miranda said calmly. "It scares me that I can't trust myself anymore."

"Believe me I'm harmless compared to him," Crane said sarcastically. Miranda laughed a little under her breath. She looked back at him, her gaze made his mind stir. She rested a hand on his cheek, watching his eyes close. His spine tingled by her touch.

"Are you afraid of me?" she asked. Crane didn't answer, just moved his head as if not to look at her.

"I never did thank you," she mentioned. She leaned in, brushing her lips against his. He seemed to sink into her kiss. His hands wrapped around her neck, suddenly pushing her back. Miranda exhaled looking into his eyes. His gaze seemed frustrated but also caught somewhere else he couldn't explain.

"I hate everything that you do," Crane commented his voice raspy.

"Then why does it seem like I can't get you away from me?" Miranda questioned. Crane's voice shook as he growled, his grip getting tighter around her neck.

"_I don't know. And I HATE THAT!_" he hissed.

In Gordon's office, Miranda's phone began to ring. Gordon was tapping his fingers on his desk, thinking of his course of action for tomorrow. He jumped at the disturbance then picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Lieutenant? I must've called the wrong number. This is Miranda's cell right?" Chrissie's voice asked over the phone.

"You didn't call the wrong number. Miranda's not here," Gordon replied calmly. "We believe the Joker has her."

"_What_? Why haven't we heard it on the news?" Chrissie questioned anxiously.

"Look we're trying to keep quiet about it. Only a number of people know about it here at MCU and the Mayor of course," he explained.

"Well Lieutenant, I have to tell you that I'm leaving," Chrissie mentioned. "I-I can't stay here with someone like him around the city. I decided to leave tonight."

Gordon sighed with frustration.

"It's probably best. Who knows what the Joker will do now that the Commissioner's dead. We still believe that Harvey's in danger."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help James. I really would, but this is serious and something I can't face like so many other people."

"That's fine Chrissie. I understand," Gordon accepted. "Good luck."

"I just don't know how Miranda's been doing it. She's very brave," Chrissie mentioned.

"Yes," Gordon choked. "Yes she is."

"She'll be all right Gordon, you know her better than I do," Chrissie said. "Good bye Lieutenant. Stay safe."

"Thank you Chrissie, you too."

With that he hung up the phone. He stared at his ceiling. _She's right_, he thought. _Miranda is a brave young lady_.

The hours seemed longer; the night just went on forever. Miranda and Crane were silent for a while. They sat a few inches away, their backs leaning against a few stacks of crates. Miranda had the urge to sleep, but something in her mind told her to keep her guard. Crane was messing with his wrist switch that sprayed out his scare medicine. He hit the switch at the side of him but nothing happened. He cursed taking off his blazer and rolling up his both cuffs to see what had happened to it. It was a little busted from his recent encounter with Batman.

"Come over here," he said calmly, fiddling with his switch adjusting the pressure.

"Why?" Miranda asked, eying the contraption suspiciously.

"Look, will you please just come over here," Crane demanded calmly sort of annoyed. Miranda moved over onto the other side of him. He aimed his arm onto the other side of him aiming at the ground. He clicked the switch, forcing only a small mist of it to come out of it. He cursed again activating the switch multiple times before ripping the thing off his arm. Nothing came out.

"I just refueled it," he mentioned, opening up the compartment in which he stored the substance.

"What does that actually do?" Miranda questioned.

"It's simple, I load it, pull the trigger and whala there you go," Crane explained in a casual tone. He fiddled with the contraption a little more. "It's not rocket science."

"No that's not what I meant. I mean the medicine," Miranda corrected. "What does it do?"

"You should know, considering you had a whole profile on me," Crane reminded sternly.

"All I remember is that it was a toxin of some sort. I never really knew the scientific analysis of it," Miranda said.

"Well if you must know. It's a toxin like you said only a lot stronger. It triggers a part of the brain that causes your fears to spark. It's a hallucinogenic drug. It's like your nightmares become a reality," Crane explained, his eyes staring into hers.

"Does the toxin kill you?"

"No, not unless you get a severe dose of it into your system. You're brain can only handle so much," Crane replied, he adjusted his switch, piecing it back together until it was workable. He aimed it again in the same direction, pulling the trigger. It released a large amount as it was supposed to. He sighed with relief, eying his contraption.

"Does it really work?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Crane replied. "Believe me. I've seen it myself. It's not a pretty sight."

"Did you ever get like an antidote?"

"Someone found a cure. I already had a little bit with me just for safety reasons," he replied, laying down the switch next to him. He leaned his head back against the crate. He was exhausted from the past few days of no sleep. He closed his eyes, sighing.

"So were you always like this?" Miranda asked.

"What insane?" Crane questioned his head still resting upon the wood. "Probably."

"No really I mean…I don't know," Miranda sighed, giving up. She rested her head upon the crate in frustration. Crane sighed, raising his head off the crate, looking at her.

"When I was eighteen I brought a gun to my senior prom," he started plainly, his voice smooth at each word. Miranda's eyes opened, her head turning over to face him.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, her voice calm.

"There was this kid, Griggs, a big shot bully in my school. He picked on me a lot you know. He had this girlfriend, she was kind of like those girls you know that get all the attention. For a while I thought I had a crush on her," Crane said uneasily. He laughed a bit under his breath. "She turned out to be a snob. She thought I was a lowlife you know."

Miranda nodded, listening intently, soaking up every word.

"That's when I had the idea to scare them. So I bought a scarecrow costume from this Halloween store down town," he said.

"Where did you get the gun?"

"My mom had it. She kept it to herself but she didn't know that by the time I was fourteen I discovered it. It was hidden in one of her dresser drawers in her bedroom," he paused for a second. "So I put on the costume, got the gun from my mother's dresser drawer and headed to the senior prom.

"I waited until I saw Griggs' leave with his girlfriend in his car. When he started to head out, I jumped in front of his car. I shot off the gun a few times, not really aiming for anything. Last shot I hit was his windshield. He crashed the car, got paralyzed, his girlfriend died instantly. You know the works," Crane finished. Miranda felt as if she was holding her breath. "That was when I started getting obsessed with scaring people to death." 

Miranda seemed tense as his eyes lingered back to her. He smiled at her.

"Now it's your turn," he smiled slyly.

"What do you want to know?" Miranda asked. Crane sighed for a moment, thinking.

"I don't know, anything. What made you so…?"

"…forceful," Miranda finished. Crane nodded a bit. His piercing eyes laid only on her. Miranda sighed. "Fine I'll tell you.

"As you know from the stories the Joker tells, my father was a drinker. We lived by in the Narrows a few blocks away from here. Mom left when I was about six years old. She couldn't take my father; he was abusive to her. But somehow we were left in his care alone. My brother was my only family," Miranda explained pausing for a moment.

"And…" Crane encouraged.

"We would go out to the docks everyday. Sneaking out of the house to get away from our father. He was always yelling at us, and when he wasn't he was asleep. I remember times where my brother would sneak out to the kitchen just to get food. He always promised me that he would protect me from dad.

"Then that night happened," Miranda paused, feeling the lump form in her throat.

"That night he got the scars," Crane recalled the Joker's stories before his victim's death. Miranda nodded, taking a deep breath.

"My father was crazier than usual. He started…hitting me. I tried not to yell but it was no use. That's when my brother stepped in. He fought with him for the longest time until my father grabbed the kitchen knife from him. My brother told me to run, so I did. I called the police. But I saw…_everything_," she said her voice somewhat calm. "That's when everything changed. Within a second, my brother was no longer the same."

Crane seemed intrigued by her haunted history. His eyes didn't move, his mind soaking every word.

"What about your mom? Did you ever see her again?" he asked.

"The last time I saw her was a few months after my father died. We couldn't really figure it out but apparently it was led to a drug overdose. But there was something wrong with her death. The autopsy said that there were bruises on her neck, as if she was strangled too. We never could figure it out. I was part of her case until Gordon told the press about it. Then I needed some time off," she paused, looking over at the criminal.

"What about your parents?" she suddenly asked.

"My parents? Let's see," Crane began with a rather sarcastic tone. "Well my father left before I was born and my mother showed no emotion towards me whatsoever. Oh that and my crazy grandmother who just loved to lock me up in places alone in the dark."

Miranda watched his gaze.

"I hated her for that," he sighed. "But then again, that was one of the reasons how I became the way I am."

Miranda nodded, wandering into her own thoughts. Crane looked over at her, sighing.

"I guess your fears always come back to haunt you. You just never know when, where, or how," Crane commented. "But somehow they find you."

"Yeah," she agreed. Crane seemed to stare her down as she leaned her head against the crate, closing her eyes. He felt himself lean closer towards her. As soon as his breath rested upon her neck, she shivered, opening her eyes nearly jumping.

"You know I think you are afraid of me," he whispered. Miranda turned her head, staring into his eyes.

"Not in the way that you think," she disagreed.

"Oh really?"

"I'm not afraid of your hallucinogenic scare drug."

"That's nice but that wasn't what I was talking about," Crane said slyly. "You're afraid of me getting too close to you."

Miranda's eyes didn't leave his; a smirk carved upon his face.

"Oh really? I was going to say that for you," she said her fingers traced his neck. She felt herself get closer to him. Crane's expression tried to remain stern. His body became tense at her touch. He scoffed under his breath, smirking.

"What? Are you really that scared of me?" Miranda teased. "Or are you enjoying it?"

"What gave you the idea I'm scared of you?" he asked, his hand grabbing hers from his neck.

"Then you're enjoying it," Miranda concluded.

"Clever," Crane commented. His hand traced her neck to her cheek. "But I think you are enjoying it far more than me."

He leaned in, kissing her deeply. She lost her breath, feeling his hands move onto her neck, to her shoulders to her waist. Her hands scanned down his neck to his chest. She backed away just slightly, his lips parted, his breathing steady.

"I think you're lying," she whispered.

"And what if I am," Crane sighed.

"Than I have to say, I that I am too," she admitted. She couldn't help feeling shivers down her spine.

"Fine by me Miranda," he said, kissing her one last time before resting his head against the crate, closing his eyes. Miranda leaned against him from the side, her head resting on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her shoulders sighing. He couldn't help but feel some comfort and emotion for a long time. That was the first that he ever could trust someone.


	16. Both Kinds of Gunfire

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins or any of the characters within the movie

_**A/N: **__Sorry for the delay__**. **__I've been really busy with everything. Please R&R I'm getting a lot of people checking out this story._

_**16. Both Kinds of Gunfire**_

Gordon was standing by the Batman flood light around three that morning. It took about a half hour since his illuminated the spot light until the Batman arrived at his call. He landed upon MCU's roof with quiet ease, approaching the Lieutenant with smooth steps.

"Wasn't sure if you were going to come at all," Gordon greeted.

"What's the word?" Batman queried.

"Have you seen any sight of the Joker?"

"Not since our encounter with him last night," Batman replied. "What's the problem?"

Gordon sighed for a moment.

"You remember Miranda Kerr?"

"Yes, she was one of your Detectives. She was the one looking for her brother right?" Batman recalled. Gordon nodded.

"Look only one other person knows which was Miranda's partner that left besides her. You know that I told you that Joker was convicted of two murders and a couple of robberies?" he asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, it was also matches to a young man named Joseph Kerr. The killings were two years ago before he disappeared the very next day," Gordon explained. Batman's mind started piecing the evidence together.

"Sounds convenient."

"It's much more than that. The guy is the Joker or at least that's what the matches have shown on his DNA testing."

"So we're positive that this guy is indeed him?"

"Yeah, for the most part."

"Where is she, Miranda?" Batman questioned. Gordon sighed, shaking his head.

"We think that _he_ has her," he breathed with frustration.

"How do you know for sure?"

"We had witnesses. The last we saw the Joker was at Harvey Dent's fundraiser. Miranda was there. Her cell phone was left there. I checked the recent calls but nothing seemed suspicious. Just from either her partner or me. We went to her apartment, the manager of the place hasn't seen her come home either," Gordon explained.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yeah, somehow that lunatic Crane got out of MCU. We don't know how or why. An officer said the last person he saw with Crane was Miranda. Now he's with the Joker from what we hear from witnesses."

"What was she doing with him?"

"She was doing something for me while I was caught up in the Joker case. She was at MCU with him for the regular interview before we took him to trial. Two of the officers said that he had someone waiting for him in County! I wasn't informed of this. Surely the Commissioner would've informed me before hand. I didn't know about it until yesterday!"

"Sounds rather odd don't you think?" Batman questioned. "I mean first we find her with Crane when we catch him and she was the last to be seen with him. Now the Joker founded her with his help. You think that maybe he broke out and has her as bait?"

"I don't know, but it seems to be working," Gordon replied anxiously. "I'm afraid that she'll be dead by the time we find her."

"The Joker has different targets, if anything her death will be delayed. Right now he seems to be focused on Dent."

"And you don't forget," Gordon warned he turned around running his fingers through his hair. "Right now we got to figure out how exactly we're going to get this guy."

"I'll figure it out."

Crane moaned as he felt someone poking him on the shoulder. He heard some hum-like laughing in the background. He turned his head as if to drift back to sleep.

"Hey, Crow? Earth to Dr. Crane," a voice said calmly. Crane's eyes opened wearily, his vision beginning to focus. He felt a foot kicking his leg gently, as if a kid wanting attention. He nearly jumped when he saw the Joker staring at him.

"Morning sleepy head. Had a rough night?" he asked, his face expressionless. Crane looked at him with oddity.

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh no reason, other than you two seem to be getting quite close," Joker laughed a little. Crane realized that his arm was still around Miranda, her head still rested upon his shoulder. She didn't stir by their voices, only remained asleep. His eyes tried to not to look stunned, but of course the clown could see it. Joker just smiled licking his lips. He knelt down, reaching his level.

"I saw it before you ever did. Why do you think she let you out of the big house?"

"That doesn't mean anything."  
"Oh…I think it definitely _means something_. I mean it certainly explains why you let her go that night," Joker objected. "You know you could lie about it all you want. Just don't get too carried away just because of her. How do you think I got this smile on my face?" Joker asked licking his lips. Crane just stared at him. "It's because of a beautiful face that eventually turned on me.

"Oh and word of advice," he continued. "You could like her or hate her all you like but she'll still find a way to throw it all back at you."

Joker leaned over towards him, making the criminal unable to avoid his gaze.

"If you hurt my sister, you'll wish that you were still stuck in that white room all comfortable in your jacket that fitted you just right and you were just another speck of dirt that the Bat had to run after," Joker threatened, his switchblade out warningly. Crane looked at him warningly. Joker just licked his lips, bouncing himself back to his feet.

"Now that we got that settled, wake her up. I got a couple of my boys out on a little errand with a few we picked up from the asylum. I figured they would be perfect for our next target."

Crane watched him as he walked away from them. He looked over at Miranda with anxiety. He made sure that the Joker was out of their sight when he shook her awake. Miranda's eyes opened, breathing deeply.

"Miranda, come on," Crane commanded calmly. Miranda looked at him with curiosity.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Joker's orders," he replied. He stood up, grabbing switch along with his blazer and throwing them on. He helped Miranda up as she still had her dress and heels on. She wasn't used to walking around in them a lot. Crane seemed to stand there for a few moments in front of her; his stare seemed different as if it was more cautious for her. Miranda followed him towards the front of the warehouse where the Joker stood waiting for them. He eyed Miranda with a smile, licking his lips.

"Morning beautiful," he greeted. Miranda just looked at him, feeling her caution rise within her. "I've got a job for you. Why don't you go back to your apartment and get into something more comfortable. I'll meet you two back where the policemen are going to line up. This kind of thing isn't for ball gowns and high heels. We need to move quickly so pick up the pace. Crow make sure she doesn't leave your sight. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Crane replied.

"Good, move along now," Joker ordered, waving his hands at them to leave. Miranda felt Crane's hands grip upon both of her arms, pushing her forward. She had no idea what they were planning to do.

They took a car that the Joker recommended before they left. They arrived at her apartment; Miranda felt like this was a stranger's house they were trying to break into. It just didn't feel like home anymore. She got out of the car, with Crane following her from behind. Miranda walked up first, to see if the coast was clear. The manager was sleeping with his feet up on his desk, snoring away in a deep sleep. Miranda looked back at Crane.

"He's asleep," she whispered over to him. He immediately walked over as she held the door for him, tip-toeing into the room. They walked inside reaching up to her floor. Finally they reached the door undetected. Miranda unlocked the door, rushing into the apartment with Crane following from behind her. He moved into the familiar living room as Miranda managed to lock the door behind her.

"We probably should take the escape ladder off your balcony. Just to avoid getting caught," Crane suggested. He noticed that the apartment was messier than the last time. "Looks like someone's been here before you."

Miranda looked around, she saw her files on Crane all over the floor, her clothes and things out, her couches pillows turned over and onto the floor. Her house was raided! But by who?

"Gordon," Miranda said aloud. "He must've gotten suspicious."  
"You think?" Crane asked sarcastically. Miranda moved towards her bedroom, taking off her necklace and jewelry.

"I don't care, as long as I can change into something more comfortable and get out of this thing I'm good to go," Miranda commented.

"Whatever you say Miranda," Crane agreed as he looked out the balcony window. He could hear her bustling about in her room, throwing open drawers and all that. Crane moved back over towards the bookshelf, leaning his back against the empty space by the door. Miranda took off her high heels throwing them into her small closet. She undid her dress, tearing it off her person as she grabbing a fresh pair of clothes including a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Mind picking up the pace?" Crane asked jokingly as he readied a handgun from his person, reloading the ammo.

"You think I'm not going fast enough?"

"Not necessarily," Crane replied. "Unless you want me to come in there and help you? You know that I have to keep my promises to the Joker. You know keeping my eyes on you at all times?" he added, smirking.

Miranda was throwing on her shirt with her jeans already on with a pair of short brown boots with a thick heel. She grabbed a loose dark sweat jacket, zipping it up just a little bit at the bottom. She departed from her room, nearly spooked by his figure leaning against the wall.

"I always seem to do that," Crane commented with a sly smile. Miranda messed with her hair as she searched on her bookshelf.

"You have a gun?"

"This is the only one I have."

"Okay," Miranda replied, continuing her search through the bookshelf.

"What are you doing?" Crane sighed in a complaining like tone.

"Aha, there you are," Miranda breathed under her breath. She had a thick dictionary book that was abnormally huge.

"I don't think that's exactly why we're here," Crane commented. Suddenly as she opened the book, a small handgun was sitting there in what looked like a compartment that was formed with the book. Crane watched her as she loaded the gun, placing it on the side of her belt that she strapped on. His eyes widened with curiosity.

"You worried he might have ideas? Or is that to protect yourself of me?" Crane joked. He secured his gun within his person, with a sly smile.

"Hey if you have a gun, I can have one too, right?" Miranda defended. Crane scoffed under his breath moving towards her, running a hand through her hair.

"You surprise me every day," he commented.

"So do you," Miranda breathed.

"Good. I like surprises," Crane commented with a smirk on his face.

"If anything happens I'll cover you," she mentioned.

"Even if it means going against some of your police buddies?"

"I'm already far enough in a hole that I can't get out of. Considering I've been keeping you out of Arkham along with the Joker. Gordon told me they had to take him down. If anything I'll do it myself," Miranda replied.

"You sure you want to do that?"

"Positive," Miranda replied. She felt his hand force her towards him, his other hand reaching around her waist. Crane leaned in, kissing her deeply. Miranda wrapped her one arm around his neck, the other hand resting upon his cheek. She felt his hand move along the side of her waist to her upper back inside the opening of her sweat jacket. He suddenly backed away, his head tilted with his shaggy hair in his eyes. He sighed as if not wanting to stop. Miranda looked at him with curiosity as he looked at her expressionless.

"I got your back," he commented as she broke away grabbing her tan leather jacket from her coat closet. She threw it on, as she made the way towards the balcony. Crane followed her, watching her closely. She went out onto the balcony, looking down upon the ladder.

"I'll go first," Crane insisted as he closed the sliding doors behind him and headed down the very poor metal ladder. He made his way down slowly, jumping on the last step, which had a three-foot gap between the ground and the end of the ladder. "Come on. I'll catch you."

Miranda followed, jumping at the last step and feeling Crane's hands catch her from underneath her arms. She thanked him as they rushed into the car and drove off to their next destination.

They stopped at an alleyway farther into the center of Gotham City. There they saw a group of people standing in police uniforms. Only when one of them turned around, they knew it wasn't the _real cops_. The Joker had on one of the officer's uniforms. It was the first time he didn't have his ghastly makeup on. His skin was the color of flesh, the only thing that gave him away were the smiling scars on each side of lips. Miranda stared at him as she looked at him from getting out of the car. Crane was surprised to see his appearance too.

"Well, well glad you two could make it," Joker greeted his arms outstretched to them. He walked right in front of Miranda making her see his almost _normal_ appearance. Miranda stared at him.

"You like?" Joker questioned with a joking smile on his face. She just crossed her arms about her chest. "Thought it would be a little bit easier to blend in."

He laughed a little under his breath licking his lips.

"What's the plan boss?" one of the fake officers asked. Joker licked his lips, turning on his heel.

"_We _are going to join in this little parade. When they have the ceremonial shooting that's when _I_ will get the mayor. Then we'll see if Gotham's hero will come out of the shadows after this city's political bonehead is taken out.

"Now why don't you guys get in line? I'll meet you guys up there," Joker ordered, as the group of henchmen trotted out towards the streets with their concealing disguises. Miranda watched the Joker as he finished messing with his scars with makeup.

"What did you do with the other officers Joker?" Miranda asked, her eyes staring at him sternly.

"Don't worry about them. They're fine where we left them," Joker replied.

"What did you do with them?" Miranda questioned again. Joker threw the makeup away, rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Look, to make a long story short, I didn't _kill_ any of them. They're just tied up in one of the empty apartments," he explained. "So why don't you and Crane stay within the crowds. Just make sure you don't cause any suspicion.

"Now if you excuse me. The boys and I have a little show to put on for the memory of the great commissioner," Joker commented with fake enthusiasm as he placed on his officer's hat. He walked off leaving the two alone and disappearing into the crowd of policemen within the front row. Miranda could suddenly hear the ceremonial pipes echoing throughout the city. Crane watched her as she stared at the Joker's leave.

"Any ideas?" he asked.

"Yeah, stay close to me," Miranda replied, starting off into the streets. Crane sighed, following her closely. Miranda felt her pace quicken alongside the marching police officers. She would push and shove a few people gently to get towards the centered platform. Crane stayed with her as closely as he could without losing her amongst the crowd. She tried to creep through the crowds unnoticed, looking up and seeing each police officer on the emergency escape platforms of each building.

As soon as they made their way towards the side of the platform, Crane and Miranda hid between the alleyways and the streets. She made sure no one could see her. They crouched down, behind come dumpsters that were large enough to conceal their hiding place. Miranda took out her gun, fiddling with it for a little while. The mayor was walking up to the platform with Lieutenant Gordon and a few other highly ranked Detectives. Crane watched her as he pulled out his handgun as well, keeping it low and ready.

"What exactly are we doing?" he asked. "The Joker said he would shoot the mayor."

"I know that's what I'm afraid of," Miranda informed.

"Then what are we doing here?"

"We have to take him down before he even gets a shot at the mayor."

"You mean kill him," Crane corrected his voice expressionless.

"No, just shoot him," Miranda disagreed. "Why should I kill him?"

"Why not?"  
"Think about it doctor, if you had a maniac patient like that would you rather see him dead or rot in the boundaries of Arkham for the rest of his life?"

Crane looked at her sternly. _She certainly has changed her opinion_, _although she is right._

"Right," he agreed, backing up just enough to see the mayor about to end his condolences for Commissioner Loeb. "Alright he's done the speech."  
Miranda looked on the other side; nodding and seeing the Joker get ready with the line of men about to shoot the ceremonial gunfire. She moved across from their hiding place, taking cover behind a row of metal trashcans. She nodded over to Crane to take aim at the Joker. She aimed her handgun over towards the Joker's arm.

_Three…_she motioned her with her fingers, _two…_

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ There was separate gunfire coming from the police department. Some bullets were aimed towards them, hitting the metal trashcans and dumpsters. She aimed again but it was too late. Crane gasped, taking cover. Another round was shot but missed them completely. She aimed her handgun towards the Joker when she realized it was too late.

_Bang!_ The shot from the rifle came from Joker's weapon. Miranda looked up as she heard cries from the crowd. The mayor was running away with Harvey Dent. She immediately stood, running into the bustling crowd.

"Miranda!" Crane yelled, cursing under his breath as he went after her. She trotted into the center of the street when she felt no air in her lungs. _Gordon_. He was lying there on the platform out cold. All the bodies of people were rushing by her but she didn't see them. All she saw was Gordon's dead lifeless body lay about the platform. Suddenly she felt faint. One of the officers noticed her suddenly recognizing her.

"Detective Kerr?" they questioned. Tears were flowing out of her eyes. _What have I done?_

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed her as she heard another shot of gunfire. Her body felt dragged as she heard the sound of walkies from the police radios along with the sirens from the paramedics. She couldn't think, just watch as she saw another life be taken away from her in a blink of an eye.

She looked up, realizing it was Crane who was leading her away from the scene. As soon as they were away from the civilians she felt her body become limp. He pushed her into the alleyway, far from the scene where they last met up with the Joker. He set her down gently, making her lean her back against the wall. She could hear his breathing staggered as if in a lot of pain.

"Miranda?" Crane breathed. "Come on talk to me."

Miranda felt her head bow, her lungs hurt and her throat swell. Tears came out of her eyes. This was the first time she felt this hurt and hopeless.

"Come on Miranda look at me," Crane demanded, his hand guiding her head to look at him. "What happened?"

"He shot…Gordon," she choked. "He shot him. He shot Gordon."

"Hey Crow," Joker's voice called out from the entrance of the alley. "Get her up we gotta go!"

Crane grabbed her as hard as he could, pulling her up to get into the car. There he pushed her in the backseat with all his strength, feeling a shock of pain rush through him. He followed her with the Joker getting into the driver's seat. Crane slammed the door and they sped off back towards the warehouse.


	17. Going too Far

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins or any of the characters within the movie

_**17. Going Too Far**_

Miranda felt herself get in and out of consciousness. She could hear the Joker laughing in the front seat. Crane's breathing was rough and low next to her. She couldn't tell what was going on other than that Gordon, Lieutenant James Gordon was dead. He was like a real father to her after he met her that night. He would always keep track of her and her brother making sure that they were okay. Now he was dead! She felt her breathing quicken, her heart throbbing out of her chest.

_How did this happen? What have I done?_ she thought anxiously. After what seemed like hours in the car, they arrived at their destination, halting to a stop. She heard the driver's side open and slam from behind. Crane opened his door, about to get out but grabbed Miranda's arm. She got herself out of the car with his support as they watched the Joker enter into the warehouse. She turned around looking at Crane, as he seemed to be struggling by some unknown pain.

She continued on, ignoring the suspicion and went inside. She felt her hand rest upon her handgun as she fully entered into the warehouse with the Joker in front of her. Crane followed from behind, trying to keep up.

"Well that didn't go exactly as I intended," Joker said, looking at his face with a broken piece of glass. He wasn't used to seeing his old face considering he tried to keep it concealed for so long. He took off the officer's hat, throwing it across the room.

"On the other hand," he continued. "With Gotham's precious Lieutenant out of the way, I suppose I have a better chance of taking out this city."

Miranda readied her gun, taking it out from her belt. _Click-click_ the gun sounded as if to finally aim at the prey. Joker heard it, moving the large shard of glass to angle the reflection behind him. He spotted Miranda with the gun pointing directly at him, her arms shaking slightly.

"Miry?" he asked sighing. He turned slowly to look at her face to face. He could see the tears in her eyes. "Aww. Are you upset that I shot your boss?"

Miranda didn't answer; she just stared at him with hate and disgust. He walked up to her even closer. Crane moved away from behind her, staying far away from the two of them.

"Don't move!" she demanded her voice rough and shaky. Her finger was resting hesitantly on the trigger. _Why don't you just shoot him?_ the voice inside her head kept asking. Joker waved his hands up as if he were calming someone down.

"Miry you know I was after the mayor. I wasn't after the Lieutenant," Joker reassured. "He just got in the way."

Miranda still remained silent. Joker looked away from her licking his lips, trying to figure out a way to calm her down.

"Now why don't you put down the gun and we'll leave this all behind us," he continued.

"You selfish piece of-"

Suddenly he threw the piece of glass at her, hitting her directly in the hand that held the gun. She screamed in agony causing her to breathe hard with an intense hurting around her body. Crane stood as if to help her, his eyes widened with astonishment. She knelt on her knees examining the blood dripping from her hands. Joker ordered Crane to stay where he was, holding his switchblade in his grasp. Miranda was breathing hard, watching as the Joker approached her. She felt Joker's hand lift under her chin.

"Miry?" he said. _Smack! _He got a blow from her open wounded hand right across his face. He started laughing as Miranda hissed again, regretting the idea that she just hit him with her bad hand. She went for the gun that dropped on the floor.

"Ah uh ah," Joker hummed at her, bending down and grabbing one of her ankles. He dragged her with much strength, leading her back towards him. As soon as he let go, she turned back around on her back kicking him in the gut from the ground. He grunted from the pain, laughing a little in the end. Miranda crawled as fast as she could to the gun. "That's it," Joker commented, running after her and literally landing on top of her by the time she reached for the gun. She held it tight in her grasp. "Come here."

Joker wrestled with her to the point where he managed to turn her around with her back towards the ground. Her face was inches from his, his arm pressing against her throat, his switchblade towards the side of her neck. His other hand grabbed the gun from her, now pointing it towards her lower stomach. Miranda gasped as she heard the gun click, realizing he stole it from her. Crane was about to pounce but Joker ordered him to stay there.

"No, no Crow. This is between the two of us. If you get in the middle, know that you'll regret it," he warned, looking back at his struggling sister.

"Miry, Miry, Miry," he whispered. "I'm surprised of you. I thought you were better than this. See if I were selfish I would just take you out right now on the spot. Not a care in the world…well maybe a little."

"You wouldn't. Considering you already killed your father. Why should I be any different?" she asked her voice struggling under the pressure of his arm.

"Now there is a difference. He _deserved _to die. He was a _fiend_ to the both of us. So did mom after she abandoned us to that crazy drunk," he corrected. "Maybe not as much but she still wasted her life on visiting Mr. High all the time."

"Mom died from a drug overdose," Miranda disagreed. Joker's eyes squinted looking out in front of him then smiled.

"No I'm pretty sure I came to visit after her endeavor with some of her strong pills," Joker said expressionless.

"Well that explains the bruises on her neck. Everyone else thought it was a suicide. But I knew there was something suspicious about the way her body was," she breathed.

"Good girl, always ahead of the game. Just like me," he smiled.

"Even so, why don't you just take me out right now and be done with me? Huh?" she asked. She grabbed the gun raising it to a few inches below her chest. "Here's your chance."

Joker looked at the gun then looked at her with curiosity and shock. Crane's eyes widened with horror. _She wouldn't_, he begged. Joker started laughing under his breath.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked. Miranda didn't answer. Her head was going crazy with rushing thoughts. _What was she doing? Does she really want a death wish or something?_ Joker licked his lips as he sighed deeply. "You really think I'm going to pull this trigger on my own sister?"

"Why wouldn't you? I mean you already killed off your family and Jeannie. Why not me? I don't have any better reason, do I?"

"What about your little thing with Crane?" Joker asked, nodding his head over towards him. Miranda looked at him with astonishment. How did he know of her feelings for Crane? Her eyes looked at him coldly.

"What are you playing at?" she asked.

"Oh come on Miry. You think that I wouldn't have noticed? I saw it before you ever did. Now you can't tell me that you don't have some feelings for Scarecrow over there."

"And what if I did?"

"Then I would think it would be rather _selfish_ of you to take your life away just because of some little mishap with me," he replied. "Who's the selfish one now?"

Miranda stared at him with disgust. She breathed heavily, her eyes burning with fury. His arm pressed against her neck strongly.

"Why are you keeping me alive Joker? Is it because you want to see how long it will be until I become like you?" she breathed. Joker laughed his smile widening.

"You're already like me Miry. You're just inches away from being completely pushed over the edge. I can see it into those beautiful eyes of yours. It's just a matter of time, I'll show you," he whispered in her ear.

"Now if you really want to make things interesting, here," Joker began flipping the gun to her, pointing it at himself now. "I'll give you one shot. If you're really that determined to kill me, then do it. Here I'll give you a better shot."

He got up off of Miranda, stepping back a few steps and turning himself around with his back turned. He stood there with his hands up in the air as if he were raising them for the police. Miranda got up, standing to face him. The gun was in her hand; she had a perfect shot as she aimed it at his skull. _Just do it already! _she ordered herself. She felt her hands shake, trying to keep herself steady.

"Come on Miry," Joker beckoned closing his eyes tightly as if waiting for the shot to pierce through his body. Crane watched her from the side. _What the hell is she doing? She could take him down with one shot and be done with him!_ he thought. It was after a few long moments that she finally lowered her gun. Joker opened his eyes, turning around bravely to see she was no longer aiming at him. Her gun lowered to her side, her eyes staring down at him coldly.

"So I see we had a change in heart," Joker commented turning fully around to watch her.

"I'm not stooping to your level. If I kill you, you'll have the easy way out. You don't deserve to die," she explained. Joker walked up to her with a smile on his face.

"Then what exactly do I deserve if you're not intending to kill me?" he asked, his hands behind his back. Miranda smiled slyly, her eyes shining in the light of the warehouse.

"Years in Arkham. Where you could possibly get a sane psychiatrist and figure out your sick ways and think about your life. At least _then_, you'll have a whole new meaning of _killing _someone," she explained coldly.

"You really want to do that to your good old brother, Miry?" Joker asked with a whisper. Miranda got closer to him, her face inches from his.

"He was dead a long time ago," she whispered harshly. "I gave him a chance to come back, between the two years he was gone. It might've been better that he called even if it was to tell me that he killed his parents and his wife and God knows who else that got in his way. At least I would've known he was still alive."

Joker looked at her, his eyes somewhat expressionless, but somehow holding something inside him.

"You know what?" he questioned, exaggerating on the 't'. Miranda waited, feeling her body tense, as he got even closer to her. She could feel the pain rush through her bloodied hands, trying to ignore the unbearable sting. Her veins were throbbing, her heart pounding out of her chest. "You were better off killing me."

Suddenly, his hand gripped onto her throat. She kept her grip on the gun, even though it was extremely painful against her wounded fingers. She was being choked until she kneed him in the stomach. He bent low, and then shot back up before he felt the back of the gun being swiped across his face. He gasped for air from the sudden blow. His arm reached out grabbing the wrist that had the gun. He pressed hard with much force until he saw the gun drop. There was a loud _clank _as the gun hit the floor.

Joker pulled her arm to the other side, causing her to gasp for air. _Bang!_ His foot made contact with her stomach. Kicking her with much force he laughed. She moaned in pain; she her body was aching but she couldn't let him win. He stopped looking at her with curiosity.

"Had enough yet?" he asked expressionless, kneeling to her level. He started giggling as he heard her breathing quicken with painful gasps. Her head was bowed, making him unable to see her fuming glare. Her hair was in her face her eyes were facing towards the ground.

"_I'm just getting started_," she growled. Joker cocked his head, his brows crossing in confusion. Before he knew it, she charged him, tackling him to the ground. With a loud _thump_ they Joker's back was to the ground, with her on top of him. She found all her rage fume out of her. She never knew she had this much strength and anger in her life. She threw each punch with unexplainable force. Joker was laughing hysterically between each blow.

Her hands were stinging. The blood from the glass on her hands was making its mark across Joker's face. Crane watched this with extreme amazement. She never showed this much hatred, even towards him. Joker was able to wiggle his arms out from underneath him, stabbing her in the arm with his switchblade. She gasped in pain as she felt the sudden force of him pushing her off of him. She rolled onto the floor, lying on her back with pain.

The villain stood up; he began taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. Miranda's blood spotted his face from her fists. He watched her as she laid on the floor, exhausted from using up the force. Her arm was bleeding all down her arm from his last swing with the blade. She stood, scrambling to her feet. Joker just looked at her, scoffing under his breath.

"You just don't know when to stop, do you?" he said, taking his switchblade out again within his person.

"Why don't you fight with your fists instead of your pathetic knives?" Miranda taunted. Joker laughed.

"Without these? Where's the fun in that?" he asked with a laugh. Miranda just stared at him with an evil smirk. "Then again, you put up a pretty good fight as it is."

He tucked his switchblade into his pockets. He waved his fists in front of him, as if preparing to fight. Miranda took off her coat and rolling up her torn sweat jacket. She readied herself, watching the Joker swaying in his spot.

"Come on, I'll give you the first shot," he beckoned, waving his hand. "Come on."

Miranda stepped forward, then made her way towards him at full speed. He dodged her blow, making a hit at her side. She gasped.

"Come on. Hit me," Joker breathed, with a chuckle. Miranda glared at him. She swung again, but missed, instead, being grabbed by her shirt and thrown with much force. She landed hard with a loud _thump_. She turned around, seeing him walk up with a smile on his face. She stood, grabbing his collar and swinging her fist across his face. He felt the pain rush through his head. She was about to swing again but he dodged it, grabbing her wrist with his free hand.

"Never start with the head. It makes the victim all fuzzy," Joker teased. She tried swinging again but he grabbed her other wrist.

"Oh yeah?" she questioned trying to struggle out of his grip.

"Here I'll show you," Joker replied. Before Miranda could defend herself, he head-butted her hard on the skull. All the pain was rushing to her head. She felt limp, as if she were to pass out any moment. "See?"

He let go of Miranda, letting her sway to and fro in the spot. She could see spots and her vision fuzzy as anything. Blood was coming out from her skull, her head throbbing uncontrollable. She finally was able to get her balance when she heard the fiend laughing under his breath.

"Come on Miry? You could survive a little headache, can't you?" Joker mocked. She was about to run at him again but he swung first. _Smack!_ His open handed swing struck her across the face. She could taste blood in her mouth. "Come on Miry. _Hit me_!"

She cursed, spitting blood out of her mouth. She tried to breathe, but her lungs hurt with her whole body throbbing. Joker held up a finger to hold on. He went back to his jacket, pulling out his metal cane. He adjusted it to lengthen a bit, fiddling it around with his fingers. Crane watched him with horror. He was going to kill her! She looked up hopelessly. She knew she couldn't fight him unless she died trying. She clasped on the floor gaining her strength.

"Here Miry I'll motivate you," Joker commented as he began to swing. As he swung she just turned away closing her eyes tightly. This was going to hurt. But Crane immediately ran out in front of her, taking the hit in his arm. He blocked Joker's blows, and then punched him hard in the face with his palm. Joker yelled in pain, ceasing from his fight with Miranda. He could taste the coppery blood that formed from the blow.

"Ow, Crow that hurt!" Joker yelled. He rubbed his jaw.

"Enough of this," Crane ordered adjusting his collar.

"We're just having a bit of fun. If you wanted a swing you could've said so," Joker teased.

"So much for fun. You're going to kill her," Crane warned with a stern, expressionless voice.

"So what if I kill her. What's the problem with that?" Joker asked. "I mean she wanted it so I'm giving it to her."

"Look if she dies the Batman won't come. He already knows that she's missing. Now with Gordon dead the least we could do is keep her alive so he'll try to find her. It's all waiting for the bait to sink into the prey," Crane explained. Joker sighed, dropping his cane back on his coat. He wiped off the blood on his arm, from his mouth and his head that was bleeding from the fight.

"If you kill her now, the plan will backfire. The police will find a way to kill you now without the Lieutenant around. They won't care if you're behind bars or dead," Crane added.

"I already know that they want to find me Crow. You're missing the point. You see it's not about the money or even the killings. She would just be another victim. I'm just trying to send a message," Joker explained. "This city deserves us criminals. We went over all the other big shots like the mob and we went to a whole new extreme. So it's our turn. _I _will rule the city and you got to remember that _you _work for _me_.

"Now, since you are right about keeping her alive, we'll stop this little charade. Why don't you get her cleaned up in the one room in the back. I'll worry about the next step to the plan," Joker informed. Crane stared at him with fury in his eyes. Joker finally waved him off. "Go on, get her moving before she passes out."

Crane did as he was told, walking quickly towards Miranda and picking her up gently. She let him take her arm as he grabbed her coat. When he was going a little fast for her, he stopped, picking up her legs and carrying her into a small room with a cot-like bed and a few cabinets and medical supplies. He cursed as if he were in pain. He laid her down on the cot, realizing how bad the bleeding was. He was cursing uncontrollably. He searched through the cabinets frantically finally finding gauze pads and a huge container of alcohol. He grabbed them a few towels that were on the bottom too.

Miranda's body was throbbing all over. She could taste and feel the blood flowing down her flesh wherever Joker had hit her. She turned to her side spitting out more blood onto the concrete floor. She felt like she was going to be sick. She was wondering how she was still living. Crane slammed the door, locking it and returned to her side. She was breathing heavily from the pain. Each breath was like a spike in her lungs.

"Come here, you have to take that off," he ordered, motioning towards her sweat jacket. She leaned against his arm as he helped her take it off. He cursed when he saw the amount of blood on her arm and hands.

Crane was immediately opening the alcohol container.

"It's going to hurt like hell, but try to stay still," he ordered. He held down her arm, pouring the alcohol on the open wound. Miranda felt tears form in her eyes immediately. She tried to get her arm away but Crane held her down with all his might. She wanted to scream but all he heard was her breath quickening. She bit her lip, feeling the sting rush through her. Crane wrapped the towels around her arm so the alcohol would stay on her skin before he would wrap it up with the gauze. He was breathing hard too. Finally after ten minutes he wrapped up her arm tightly with the thick layers of gauze.

"Okay give me your hands," he ordered. He sat on the bed now, moving the bloodied towels on the floor. Miranda hesitated but he grabbed her wrist, pouring more alcohol on it. She instinctively pulled her hand back, but Crane kept hold. She hissed at the burning sensation. He took out the shards of glass that seemed to cling onto her. It wasn't as difficult as her arm but it was enough to cover another whole towel with blood. After he knew the bleeding stopped, he made sure there were no more severe wounds on her.

"Hold on one second," he ordered as he got up, taking off his blazer and shirt. His side was bleeding from earlier. It seemed to have dried up. Miranda's eyes widened with fear.

"What happened?" she asked.

"One of your buddies tried to shoot me. The bullet didn't hit but it sure left a mark," he replied. He grabbed some alcohol, pouring some of it on the wound. He hissed, cursing under his breath. "It still hurts like hell."

Miranda immediately stood, making him turn to her. She grabbed one of the towels, placing it on his side.

"Keep it like that for a sec, would you?" he asked as he grabbed some of the gauze. He wrapped it around his body, covering the wound completely as it slightly stopped bleeding. As he finished, Miranda backed away a bit as she watched him examine his bloodstained shirt. He put it on but left it open, to reveal his built chest. Miranda couldn't help, even if she was in pain, to feel somewhat attracted by his person. She tried to look away.

"Are you all right?" he asked, looking at her with concern as he grabbed a clean rag and poured some alcohol on it. Miranda just nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He sighed as he motioned her to come over towards him. She did, realizing that he was getting her head where it was bleeding slightly from Joker's head-butt strategy. She hissed at the sting, as he lightly dabbed at the small cut. As he did, Miranda couldn't help but watch him. His eyes were just entrancing no matter how much she used to hate it before. She hissed again but he hushed her.

"Sh. Almost got it," he comforted in a quiet tone. After a few more dabs he stopped. "There." His hand rose grabbing her chin gently. He turned her head each side.

"Well I have to say Joker really likes to leave his marks on you," he commented, spotting a few light scratches from his blows. "If you two kept up your little game he would've certainly killed you."

Crane stood up straighter throwing the small rag next to them on a high table. He looked at her uneasily.

"Turn around. Lift up your shirt," he commanded calmly. Miranda looked at him with nervousness. What? He noticed her bewilderment but then sighed.

"Look I promise I'm just trying to see if he hit you anywhere else. I promise I won't look," he said. Miranda looked at him with uncertainty but then nodded. She turned around, lifting up her shirt up to her upper back. Crane couldn't help but stare at first. His heart pounded for a couple seconds until he finally went closer to her. Miranda could feel his hand trace against certain areas of her back. He noticed the dark bruises from a few pretty good hits from her fight. She flinched as he pressed his hand on the black and blue marks.

"You got some pretty nice bruises there, Miranda. But that's all that I see," he mentioned as she pulled her shirt back down. She turned around to face him, noticing he was only inches from her.

"You should be more careful with him Miranda. If it weren't for me he would've killed you," he reminded.

"He went too far," she said.

"So did you," Crane defended, his voice expressionless. "You were literally pushing him to shoot you."

"But he didn't."

"No but he would've," Crane objected. "You heard him earlier. I'd watch your step if I were you."

Miranda nodded, feeling the tension rise between them. She turned around back to the cot, picking up her sweat jacket. She put it back on, feeling cold from the loss of blood. Before she knew it, Crane's hands were around her waist, his head resting by her shoulder. She shivered by his breath hitting her neck. Her one arm went over his.

"Don't scare me like that again," he whispered. His lips were just inches from her neck. "I can't bear to lose you now."

Miranda raised her hand, her fingers tracing down his jaw.

"So much for weakness," she teased, hearing his breath shake at her touch. His hands tightened around her waist, pulling her closer towards him. She turned her head, kissing him deeply on the lips. As they parted, Crane's lips kissed her hands, causing her a feeling like a jolt through her body. His arms remained on her body as he nuzzled and kissed her neck. Miranda lost her breath, hearing his deepen. He was addicted now. He couldn't let go of her.

Miranda managed to turn around and face him. Her hands feeling through his shaggy hair as he kissed her passionately. His hands roamed inside her sweat jacket around her waist and upper back. Miranda broke away from his lips but he got her close to him again. His lips on her neck as she finally just held him by the shoulders. After a few seconds he stopped, resting his head on her shoulders, breathing in her scent. He felt so weak as she kissed his ear and then just held him tight.

Miranda laughed, kissing his neck. His breathing stuttered, his hands clawing her lower back. Her hands felt over his bare chest, down to his waist. Crane's head tilted, his breathing on her neck as his hands began to feel the bare skin of her lower back. She kissed him again, with a smile on her face. She pulled him towards her, feeling the wall just touch her back. Her lips parted from his, opening her eyes to see him in such a blissful state.

"Why do you do this to me?" he whispered in a complaining manner. She laughed a little under her breath as he leaned his head forward just inches from her face. His hands wrapped around her completely around the waist keeping her in his grasp.

"It seems like you're a lot closer to me than you realized," Miranda commented with a laugh.

"So are you," Crane shot back with a sly smile.

"Oh like you're not enjoying it?"

"Oh believe me," he began kissing her neck. "You are _killing_ me every second."

"I'm sorry," she apologized. Crane faced her again, his eyes piercing, but now luring. One hand rose, touching her cheek. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Don't be," he whispered. Miranda smiled at him. She held onto him for the longest time. It was until later that Crane sat upright on the cot, his back leaning against the pillows and wall. Miranda lied down next to him, her head and hand on her chest. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, his hand in her hair. It was the first time they really felt close to each other. It was the first that Crane really felt loved and trusted. It was the first he didn't feel like a criminal.


	18. The Press Conference

**A/N: **_Sorry for the long wait. Been busy. Here's the next chapter and I'll try my best to update more in the near future. _

_**18. The Press Conference**_

Miranda awoke in the middle of the night, forgetting where she was for a mere second. She realized Crane was still next to her, sleeping soundly. It's the first time she's ever seen him so relaxed. She placed her hand upon his cheek, sighing deeply. As soon as her touch reached Crane's senses, his eyes opened slowly. He turned to her, waking up with a sigh. His hands slid down his face, rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked, his voice raspy.

"No idea," Miranda replied. She sat up, resting her back against the cold wall as they remained on the cot. Crane stared her down as she closed her eyes. Her eyes tightened as she felt the sudden rush of pain throughout her body.

"How are you feeling?" he asked his voice raspy. She exhaled a bit the sting wasn't as bad but it still hurt nonetheless. "That bad huh?"

"This is nothing compared to when you fixed me up last night with that alcohol," she reminded. Crane scoffed, a small smile forming upon his face. "I just wish that there was some way of getting my mind off it."

Miranda straightened out, lifting up her sleeve from her sweat jacket. The gauze bandages were drenched from the previous night. She sighed as her hands suddenly clenched into fists. She wanted to scream! The pain from her aching body, the mental instability that was slowly overwhelming her.

"Do you think he left?" she asked nodding over towards the door.

"Not sure," Crane replied. "Why?"

"Maybe we could persuade him to tell us what's happening next," Miranda suggested. "If we find the target then perhaps we can hit him when he's not looking."

"Come on Miranda, the last time you tried to take him down he almost killed you," Crane reminded.

"After what he did to Gordon, I'll take my chances," she defended. She hopped off the cot, making her way towards the door. She departed from the room, leaving Crane alone with his head bowed looking towards the ground.

Miranda wandered around the warehouse, realizing it was early morning with the sun shining through the shattered windows.

"Joker!" she called, allowing her voice to echo throughout the somewhat vacant building. She stopped trying to see if she could hear any response following her voice. Suddenly she heard laughing very faint but it seemed eerily close to where she was standing.

"Miry…" the Joker's voice replied back with a little bit of amusement in his tone. She continued on towards the entrance where the crates were cleared off for some more space. She looked around, still hearing muttered giggling somewhere amongst the piles. She began to turn her head watching each of the crates looking from behind each row.

"BOO! HA HA HA HA!" the Joker exclaimed making Miranda jump in surprise. She regained her composure as he hopped over the crates landing in front of her.

"Morning sunshine. What can I do ya for?" he asked, his hands behind his back smiling with amusement. He eyed her wounded arm, noticing the blood drenched gauze.

"Sorry about our little mishap last night. I was just having a little fun is all," he said licking his lips. "So what brings you here beautiful?"

Joker walked over to a crate emptying out his pockets in order to figure out if he had all the things he needed for his plan. He would let out various kitchen knives and switch blades that he collected in the past two years.

"I was just wondering what the plan was," Miranda implied.

"Plan? What plan?" Joker asked, his head turned just slightly as he laughed hysterically.

"You know what I'm talking about," Miranda informed. "Who are we after next?"

"Now we're just waiting for the Batman my dear," Joker replied after some thought. "Now that the Lieutenant is out of the picture, it's likely that the Bat is looking for us."

Miranda walked up to him, watching him from behind as he fiddled with his so-called toys.

"I've already given him the next target," he continued.

"Who?"

"Remember Harvey Dent's pretty little thing at the fundraiser?" Joker asked. He looked up at Miranda who suddenly swallowed hard. "Her."

"Rachael Dawes? Why her?" she questioned her voice suddenly choking. Crane stepped into the room a few feet behind her, hearing bits of the conversation as he.

"I asked Crow over here about the whereabouts of the girl and she's our next victim along with our buddy Harvey," Joker explained. "I got one of those loony boys that gave the missing clue to her."

"How?" Miranda asked.

"His name tag. He agreed to wear it just in case he was caught. Thomas Schiff. What a lunatic he turned out to be. Ha ha ha!"

"How do you know that he was caught? How would the MCU know anything about who else you're after?" Miranda began to question anxiously.

"Oh I made sure one of my boys shot him with a pistol before the police got to him," Joker explained, turning his body around to face her, fiddling with his switchblade. "Seemed to slow him down. Just a flesh wound nothing more."

Miranda suddenly got infuriated with rage. She grabbed her pistol from her belt, grabbing his collar and pulling him close to her.

"Whoa easy girl, we don't want to get into this again, do we?" he asked with a whispering tone, holding up his hands in the air just a bit. Suddenly the warehouse doors swung open, revealing the men that were left within the so-called "team" in which the Joker gathered. It was the Italian with a few of his boys wondering about with his dogs. Joker looked at Miranda for a moment, sighing.  
"Another time Miry, I have some business to attend to," Joker excused himself; lowering her gun and placing it back away from him. "What's the word sparky?"

"Word follows on the streets that your Harvey Dent is having a press conference this morning," the Italian replied.

"Good, good. What do you say we search around town and watch this little charade come into play, huh? A little stroll if you will," Joker suggested with a flow in his voice. "Crow, Detective, why don't we go into town? Then we can finally find out whether the Batman will turn himself to us."

With that the Joker, passed the henchmen walking out of the warehouse with a somewhat steady stroll. Miranda looked at Crane with uncertainty. She was almost glaring at him. Crane could feel her frustration but he couldn't point out what exactly it was on. After a long pause however, she finally followed the Joker out placing her pistol into its holder wishing eagerly that one of these days she'd pull the trigger.

…

They reached into the heart of Gotham where the Police Department was having a press conference early that morning. Joker wiped off his makeup on the way to the building while they were driven by one of the henchmen. Miranda stared at him as he viciously dabbed the flesh-colored makeup upon his face. Finally they stopped the car in a nearby alley right next to the building where they were currently showing the press conference. Joker turned around from the front seat of the car, looking at both Miranda and Crane from one side to the other.

"Crane you follow Miry into the building but try not to be too noticeable yet. I want you to here what Dent has to say about what's going on face to face. Blend in as subtly as you can. The boys and I here are going to stay in the car, you guys just give us the heads up," Joker ordered informatively.

"But how is Crane going to not be noticed when he is probably the most wanted criminals aside from you?" Miranda asked rather harshly.

"I'm so flatter Miry that you think so highly of your older brother," Joker said with a creepy smile. She stared at him for a moment seeing him almost look normal to the naked eye without his psychotic appearance. Joker handed him some aviator like glasses and a GCPD badge from the glove compartment. Miranda took the badge reading it carefully. It wasn't a fake badge it was _real_.

"Where did you get these?" she questioned.

"Kept them with us after our parade yesterday. Came with the uniforms," Joker replied. "And you already have yours."

Crane took the glasses putting them on, taking the badge from Miranda. He stepped out of the car while Miranda followed him out.

"We'll be right here if you need us," Joker called out as Miranda slammed the door.

As they approached the entrance of the building Crane then grabbed Miranda's arm to a halt.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I should be asking you that," he replied.

"What for?"

"Look when I told him about that nosy girl it was before anything happened. It was before the fundraiser. I didn't think it was anything at the time," he confessed.

"How do you know her?" Miranda questioned almost anxiously.

"She intervened with my experiments with the scare drugs," he whispered in a low tone, his face inches from hers so no one around them would hear. Miranda sighed with frustration, pacing in front of him. "Miranda I-"

"Come on, we need to get in there before the conference starts," she intervened before Crane could say any more. She walked in front as Crane hastily stayed with her from behind.

There were reporters everywhere and the police were gathered together in the back of the room. Miranda showed her badge along with Crane and they immediately stepped into the room finding a spot on the sidewall. Crane stood close behind her, keeping his head up to view the podium where Dent finally stood.

"Thank you all for coming. This press conference was called for two reasons. One that everything that can be done about the Joker killings is being done," Dent informed with a calm tone. Miranda could see heads were shaking with disbelief. She even noticed that Mr. Bruce Wayne was standing along the same wall two bodies away from them.

"Secondly, the Batman has offered to turn himself in. But should we give into this terrorist's demands?"

"You rather protect a vigilante then Gotham's citizens?" a woman asked. Suddenly the crowd of people shot up with questions.

"He is an outlaw. But that's not why we are doing this. We are doing this because we are scared. We've been happy for the Batman to clean up our streets until now," Dent replied. He tried to calm everyone down but they wouldn't listen to him.

"NO MORE DEAD COPS!" one officer intervened, causing a ruckus among the people. They were yelling for the Batman to turn himself in, to stop hiding from the Joker. Miranda could feel the tension rising in her throat. Dent looked at everyone, with an almost hopeless expression although it still remained calm and stern.

"Fine, take the Batman into custody. I'm the Batman," Dent confessed leaving everyone confused beyond belief. Suddenly the cops aside from him handcuffed him. They took him out of the building swiftly.

"Well so much for capturing Dent too," Miranda muttered under her breath.

"It's not him," Crane replied with a low tone. "He's a decoy."

"How do you know?" Miranda questioned turning fully to face him.

"It can be a trap. Our man will want to get Dent even if he was the real Batman," Crane thought out as Miranda grabbed his arm and pulled him outside.

They moved out of the way, away from reporters and cops that took Harvey Dent away from the scene before any of the media could question him.

"If Dent is a decoy then what should we do?" Miranda questioned anxiously.

"Let the Joker have him. We'll tell him what happened and he'll go and find him," he replied.

"But if we're caught. You'll be stuck with him too."

"I know."

"But why?"

"I rather see that psycho patient behind bars then him out here on the streets."

Miranda suddenly felt her stomach turn into a knot. She suddenly spotted Bruce Wayne exiting the building, staring at her.

"Now it's just a matter of how we will know where Dent-"

Suddenly Crane felt her pull his collar, her lips brushing against his. He was shocked, but couldn't help but feel his hands around her waist and neck while her hand was still tugging his collar and her other around his neck. She peeked over seeing that Wayne looked a little more then stopped as he took a limo away from the chaos of the media. As soon as he was out of view, she backed away leaving Crane somewhat in a confused daze.

"I wouldn't have thought you were the kind of girl who did that in public," he joked with a stern tone.

"I'm not but I saw Bruce Wayne and he was looking right over here. I had to do something to…"

"Not let him see you," Crane finished. "And here I thought you were just being..."

"Forceful?"

"I was going to say deliciously distracting."

"Look we need to tell the Joker what we heard. I know where they are keeping Dent for now. For any criminal they'll put him in MCU after that I'm sure the main chief is going to put him in Central Holding. But that's only what I see in most cases."

"Okay let's get out of here before you see even more familiar faces and you need another distraction," Crane suggested as they walked back into the alley where the Joker started the car.

The two of them hopped into the back seats of the car.

"Well what do we got?" Joker asked.

"We got a live one," Crane replied.

"Who?"

"We got our Batman. Harvey Dent," Miranda replied with a smirk. "They'll take him to MCU until someone decides where he should be. My guess Central Holding downtown."

Joker processed all that they could tell him then started to smile.

"So, what say you Joker?" Miranda questioned.

"Ladies and gentlemen get ready for the ride of your life. Tonight is the night where we meet the real Batman! HA HA HA HA!"


	19. The Chase

_**19. The Chase**_

It was a still night it was almost eerie, until the sudden screeching sound of a tractor-trailer truck braking at the warehouse. Joker got in, his boys already in the back of the truck, getting everything together: guns, guns and more guns with massive explosives. Miranda and Crane were following the Joker as he walked around the back of the trailer, observing each weapon of choice for the night's chase.

"Crow I need you to take care of Miry here while I ride with these goons," Joker ordered pointing out towards the henchmen with the clown-like masks.

"What will we ride? In the truck with you?" Crane questioned.

"Uh," Joker thought with an expression of uncertainty. "Hey boys what do we got back there for transportation?"

"We got some bikes back here from the original shipment with this guy," Grumpy replied.

"Motored?"

"Of course."

"How many?"

"We got two back here."

"Perfect. Bring them out," Joker ordered smiling over at Miranda and Crane. Miranda looked surprised. How in the world was she supposed to ride a motorcycle? Crane didn't care; he rode this kind of thing before. Two of the guys rolled the motorcycles out from the back of the trailer. Joker looked at them with smile on his face. The guys threw helmets at the two of them.

"We got any protection like vests or something? Or even like a weapon?" Crane asked.

"Yeah we saved some for you. The may not look much but I've tried them before. Here are some jackets in case you fall off too. Special padding, the worse you have is a broken bone or something. But what do I know?" Joker asked while he tossed the bulletproof vests and armored jackets. The boys stood the bikes up from their kickstands.

"Where do you want us to go?"

Joker explained the henchmen already made a detour to force the police to move through the city downtown.

"You know your way around Crane just end up right on this street. There we should be able to stop the prisoner car. Then we'll get Dent from underneath them," he explained.

"Fine we'll meet you there," Crane agreed.

"Careful Crow it's gonna be one hell of a ride. I suggest you take the back roads unless you want to join in on the fun?" Joker suggested.

"I like to get there in one piece thanks," Crane informed, putting on his leather padded jacket and helmet.

"Suit yourself. Miry be good for Crow. Oh and uh don't wait up," Joker called out laughing as he closed the trailer doors. With that the truck trailed off onto the street, ready for the chase of their life.

Crane turned as Miranda zipped up her jacket and hopped onto the nearest bike. She was at least glad to be still wearing jeans. Crane looked at her for a moment as she adjusted her helmet.

"You know how to ride these things?" he asked.

"I'm a quick learner. Where are we heading?" Miranda inquired.

"Just follow me and try to keep up don't want to cause a ruckus with your cop buddies on the road," he replied.

"Let's go," Miranda suggested as she kicked up the stand and started the engine. Crane trotted over to the other bike and started his up as well beside her. Revving for a few seconds, they slid down the face of the helmet.

"Can you hear me?" Crane asked through some small speakers in Miranda's helmet.

"Loud and clear," she replied allowing the motorcycle to speed off in a few seconds. Crane followed from behind, the two of them lying relatively low on the bikes.

"Follow my lead," Crane ordered as he sped up in front of her.

"Right behind you," Miranda said, allowing him to take the lead. They sped around towards the city downtown. The only thing heard within the night was the smooth humming of the motorcycles. As Miranda looked around her, it made her feel alone like there was no one else in the entire city.

"Where did the Joker tell you to go?" she questioned as they turned onto the next street. Suddenly a loud gunshot was heard in the distance. She began to feel shocks down her spine, knowing exactly where the shot belonged to, the Joker. As they reached further down the street, there was a burst of flames in the middle of the street.

"What the hell?" Crane questioned under his breath, as they grew closer towards the source of this overwhelming flame. As soon as they were within feet of the flames, they realized there was a fire truck buried within the licking embers on their right. Crane stopped, watching as the police officers drove around the vehicle into the tunnel as Miranda parked right beside him.

"Looks like the Joker is giving them a detour just like he wanted. They're going down into lower fifth," Crane commented. Miranda looked over at him with worry in her eyes. With all the weapons they saw within that trailer, the Joker was stupid enough to set them off in the tunnel? "Let's go in there."

"No," Miranda objected, grabbing his jacket. "Didn't you see the stuff he had in that truck? For all we know he could blow up the entire tunnel!"

Crane looked at her frustrated.

"Then where else should we go?"

"Isn't there any other way to where he wants you to go?"

Crane had to think for a long moment until he finally could figure out a route.

"Yeah, follow me. If we get there fast enough, we should be able to get there before him in no time," Crane replied, starting off again now at top speed. Miranda shook her head as she tried her best not to be frightened by the accelerating of the motorcycle. Why did she put up with this?

They went around the flaming vehicle in the little space they had and sped off. Miranda tried to keep up on the empty roads, feeling the vibration of the motorcycle as it hit high speed in order to catch up with the Joker. A few twists and turns and suddenly they heard crashes that became even more deafening as they got closer.

"It's coming from over here, come on!" Crane ordered as he sped up and turned onto the street.

They stopped as they reached the appropriate street. They realized the cars started to appear again. The truck was right in front of them further down heading in their direction along with the remaining S.W.A.T. car in front.

"Looks like we made it. As soon as he did," Miranda commented. They started off again just inching down the street on the opposite side of where the car and the tractor-trailer ran.

As they were moving they noticed there was a helicopter hovering above them heading towards the fast moving truck. Suddenly the sound of hissing and the helicopter being twisted in something unseen was heard. The helicopter began to spin in front of the car, descending from the air, breaking glass windows on the way down. It was right in front of them. It crashed into the street, bursting into flames as it hit against the S.W.A.T. car and hovered on it's back. Miranda was wide eyed as she approached the crashing helicopter. She was dead.

"_MIRANDA MOVE!_" Crane shouted within her helmet as he moved out of the way from the skidding, flaming debris.He got out but she barely dodged vehicle. A piece of the helicopter passed forcefully against her arm as it flew in the air. She screamed in agony feeling it burn against her arm, her jacket smoking from the hit. Suddenly, a blast of fire and smoke came from the alleyway, revealing Batman on some sort of motorcycle.

"Are you all right?" Crane questioned in his helmet as he heard her scream.

"No! I got hit!" Miranda exclaimed. She was losing balance on the bike as he remained by her side. She tried to glance over but couldn't keep herself together.

"So did I but just stay with me," Crane ordered. His jacket was smoking around his legs and chest. They saw the Batman pass them, heading towards the truck.

"Looks like the Joker got the Batman to come out," Crane commented as he eagerly watched Miranda as much as he could. Batman seemed to get closer and closer until he passed the truck completely. "What in the world?"

Suddenly the truck flipped up onto the nose of the truck and fell heavily onto it's back.

"Miranda look out!" Crane yelled as he dodged on the left side, avoiding the nearby car. Miranda dodged on the right, but not enough. Her balance left her; the motorcycle wasn't slowing down. She jumped off as the motorcycle hit the side of the trailer falling abruptly on its side.

_Bang! _Her body fell onto the hard street, the screeching pain overwhelming her body as she rested on the side of the truck. She couldn't move her lungs winded and gasping for air. Her arms were stinging from the burn of the helicopter debris, and from the former wounds of her arms. She knew she was bleeding. The sound of a humming motorcycle came over stopping in its tracks. Running was heard as well.

"Miranda!" Crane called out to her as he reached her side. She didn't speak; she was too weak to even breathe properly. He already threw off his helmet from when he was running. He slowly took off hers, trying to be careful as she lied there. He looked over seeing the truck flipped onto its back. He hastily went over, wondering if there was anyone even alive at this point. As he approached the door was kicked off, and the Joker got out on his back, crawling onto the street. Unbelievable. This guy won't quit. Crane ran back over to Miranda, she wouldn't move or speak. He tried to wake her but she wouldn't.

"Miranda! C'mon get up!" he whispered demandingly. He yelled then got up and went to the Joker with the fast, smooth stride.

"Hey Crow didn't see you there," Joker greeted as he got out onto his two feet. Crane suddenly yelled throwing a punch. "Whoa not while I'm working boy."

Another swing and a _thunk_ of his knuckles connecting to the Joker's jaw.

"Take it easy Crow! I'm warning you," Joker warned as he blocked off the blows.

"You crazy, psychotic, son of a-" _Thunk! _The back of the gun smacked him across the face leaving him unconscious for a few minutes.

"Warned you," Joker said as he proceeded onward towards the Batman, his machinegun firing off and on. He stood in front of the motorcycle firing, screaming at the vigilante. As Batman missed, skidding off towards the middle of the street behind the S.W.A.T. car, Joker licked his lips and strolled down the street with his switchblade in hand.

Miranda flickered her eyes open, seeing the Joker skip down the street towards Batman who seemed to be lying there helpless under his motorcycle. She looked over, noticing Crane was unconscious on the ground. Suddenly he started moaning spitting out blood, his nose bleeding along with his mouth.

"Crane," she gasped as loud as she could. He looked over, cursing under his breath. He struggled to get on his feet but he managed to get to her. He kneeled beside her on one knee, trying to help her. He grabbed onto her, holding her close. His breathing was heavy from pain and exhaustion.

Suddenly the cry of the Joker's frustration was heard. They turned to see what the commotion was about. A gun was held to his head.

"Can I just have a minute?" he asked then was flipped onto his back.

The officer's face was revealed behind his mask. Miranda gasped. Gordon.

"Help me up," Miranda commanded as Crane lifted her to her feet. She was fine until she was literally shaking from the fall. She tried to go in Gordon's direction. Gordon was opening the door to reveal Dent within the back of the S.W.A.T. car. Crane ran after her, pulling her towards him.

"Hey you!" a voice growled as he spotted the two of them a few feet away. Miranda turned, revealing her identity. The officer took the two of them to Gordon.

"Gordon, I found these two as well," the officer announced. Gordon turned from Dent beside him and putting the Joker into the S.W.A.T. car with four officers leading him from behind. His eyes widened by seeing the two of them.

"Miranda?" Gordon questioned with surprise seeing her scrapes and bruises around her arms and a little on her face. He looked at her with awe then suddenly embraced her.

"I thought you were dead," Miranda commented, tears coming out of her eyes.

"So did everyone else," Gordon assured as he let go of her. The officer still held onto Crane from the back of his wrists. Gordon looked at her with uncertainty for the fact that she was with both of these criminals.

"Dr. Jonathan Crane," Gordon greeted.

"Gordon," Crane greeted in return.

"I see you're still walking around our streets. Now with even more dangerous criminals other than yourself," Gordon commented. "We'll have you back in Arkham where you belong after this is over. Right after we ask you a few questions. Until then you'll be held in the MCU holding cells.

"Officers take him away," he ordered as one other officer came by handcuffing Crane and taking a hold of his other arm.

"What in the world are you doing with him?" Gordon questioned harshly in a low whispering tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's been working for the Joker and you've been giving him a free ticket out of the MCU. You're lucky I'm not Commissioner Loeb he would have had you in Gotham State Penitentiary or even Arkham by how insane you are!"

"The Joker took me Gordon! He used Crane as his go to guy to get to me," Miranda objected. "I was bait!"

She left him alone following Crane to the police car, telling the other two officers to hold on for a moment. Gordon watched her as she stood in front of the criminal. The officers stood there ground around the car but left enough space for them to talk privately.

"Looks like it will be harder to protect me now, huh?" Crane questioned sarcastically.

"Gordon suspects me helping you and the Joker out."

"Then keep yourself low, you don't want to end up where I am do you?"

"Not unless it's somewhere away from all this mess."

Crane took a step forward.

"The Joker is down Miranda. It's one thing that can be off your mind for a while," Crane said.

"I won't believe it until I see him sentenced and behind bars for good," Miranda commented.

"Don't worry about me. Just try not to get yourself in the same mess I'm in," Crane warned. "If you're still safe then we'll think of something to get us out of this. Until then I'll see you in the cells."

Miranda nodded in reply. She wanted to get closer but the media was coming, questioning Dent to no end. Leaned her head closer to him, and he in return bowed his head low enough to hear.

"Don't do anything stupid now Miranda, there are new castors everywhere not to mention you're beloved Lieutenant," Crane whispered roughly. "If they ask about you I'll just say we kidnapped you as a hostage. I won't mention the whole brother sister bonding that you two have."

"Fine, I'll keep everything quiet until I can figure out a way to get you out of this," Miranda agreed.

"Don't hold your breath," Crane commented as the two officers dragged him into the car.

Miranda just stared as an officer took her to a similar car in front, taking her to the MCU as of Gordon's orders. This wasn't close to ending. Even when the Joker was finally caught by GCPD, she had a feeling in her stomach that this wasn't over yet. Not even close.


End file.
